A New World
by Girldownunder
Summary: OFC-Jemma Rhodes did not want to move to Forks, let alone America she was happy in her warm, sunny country but what happens when a certain wolf tries to win her heart? Set after Breaking Dawn... Jake doesn't imprint on Renesmee! OFC and JB's POV.
1. Chapter 1

**A New World**

_By Girldownunder_

_**Jemma Rhodes is my character & SM owns all the others. Please note: I am Australian and use Australian spelling in my writing.**_

**Chapter 1**

**Jemma's P.O.V:**

The cold air hit my face as I stepped out of the car, I cringed bringing my glove-clad hands to my face.

"This is ridiculous mum, frigging ridiculous I am never ever forgiving you!"

Okay, I was being a tad melodramatic. In all fairness though, being dragged across the world away from my friends, warmth and the sunshine because my dad "needed a change", was not my idea of fair.

I was nearly 18 God dammit; as soon as my birthday came round I was out of here! Just less than 3 months to go, it's nearly December and my birthday is at the end of February.

"Jemma stop whinging for Gods sake."

I suddenly felt bad as I looked at mum's tired face.

It had been a mammoth few days of flights from Australia to the States, and then yet more flights to get to Forks, Washington State.

"Fuck Jem, give it a rest, we are all tired so, lets just get inside to dad so we can go get some sleep hey?"

My twin brother, Bryce roughly chucked his arm around my shoulders and with his free hand and rubbed the top of my head, messing up my neat ponytail.

"Ok, ok" I agreed as we walked up the concrete steps into Forks police station, or sheriffs' office, as they call it here.

My dad, Len had come a month ahead of us, to start his job as a Deputy, get a house sorted and all that jazz.

I had laughed when mum and dad had sat Bryce and me down, and told us dad wanted to do a job exchange and move to America.

Bryce was ecstatic, I think he expected it to be just like the movies, all gangster and shit but I was not at all happy, usually B and I are on the same wavelength.

I had thought they were joking or the idea would pass but, obviously not.

They had told us, once we turned 18 we could do what we please and move back to the land down under, until then we had to go with them once we finished grade 12.

Mum had tried to justify it by saying "You don't know what you want to do with your lives anyway, consider it a gap year before uni, see the world, make some decisions and then come home."

So here I was, a little warmer in the Sheriffs office, my dad looked up and gave such a brilliant smile that I couldn't help but feel a little glad to see him. He hurried over, from what must be his desk, and gave my mum a huge hug and then pulled Bryce and me into the warm embrace.

Once dad let go of us, the tour began, he showed us every nook and cranny of the station.

10 minutes later, we were back in the front, the door opened and in strolled a dark haired man, who I could only assume was the Sheriff.

"Naomi, Bryce, Jemma… This is Charlie, Charlie Swan the Sheriff" Dad introduced us and we each held our hands out to him in turn.

"Nice to meet you all" Charlie said politely shaking our hands.

He seemed like a quite kind of guy, not what I expected the Sheriff to be, but obviously the movies I had been watching had been quite misleading, because people never looked as cold as I felt outside.

"Well Len, you can take off for the afternoon if you like and show the family around" Charlie said, "I can hold down the fort here."

"Yeah? That would be great, I will take them out to see the new house!"

Dad walked to his desk and grabbed a satchel bag and his keys.

"Follow me Naomi, the house is outside of Forks a little way…"

We followed dad back out into the blistering cold, after saying our good byes to Charlie.

Bryce hopped in the passenger seat of dads' police car and I went with mum in our new Ford Taurus, which had been waiting at the airport for us.

I was silent as we followed dad along the windy roads.

The scenery was breath taking, even though I wouldn't admit it, the moss clad trees and the mountains were gorgeous.

We turned off the main road, onto a dirt driveway that went on for about 5 minutes.

At the end of the driveway was a cute, 2 storey cottage; it was pale lemon yellow with white trim and it had a wrap around porch. There was a little balcony, off what I guessed to be a room, on the second storey.

I was secretly impressed; it looked like something out of a fairy tale.

It had a small yard, with a few neglected gardens around the front, but the forest came right up to the un-mowed lawn, I could imagine what it would look like with a little tender, loving care.

The others had already gone into the house, I looked up at the grey sky and took a breath in, I did love the smell of coming rain.

I pulled my thick jacket a little tighter around me, as sprinkles of rain landed on my face. The rain made me miss my home, I felt worlds away from it.

I heard a twig or something break in the forest near the yard, I snapped my head towards the sound, but there was nothing there so I hurried along inside.

"Don't think about psycho movies right now" I mumbled to myself as I hurried up the porch stairs.

I stopped at the front door and gazed into the forest one more time.

'_It was probably just a squirrel or whatever they call them here.'_

I laughed to myself unaware of the brown eyes watching me through the trees.

Later that night I was in my room, which I begrudgingly accepted, my earlier dawdling outside had given Bryce the chance to pick the best room.

The house ended being bigger than I thought, mum and dad had the biggest on the ground floor, which had left Bryce and I with the pick of 3 rooms on the second floor.

Bryce got the room with the little balcony, the Romeo and Juliet balcony!

If I hadn't been so jet lagged, I would have fought him for it, but I gave up and chose the room facing over the backyard. There was a huge tree near it that scratched the window lightly when the wind blew.

The big positive about the room was it was huge, and I had my own bathroom.

In Australia, our house was pretty small, Bryce and I shared a bathroom so having one to my self, that I could spread my make up and hair products out in was pretty exciting.

Especially since it had an old fashioned tub, which I was now sitting in, fully clothed, contemplating my next move.

'_Would I get a job, go to school here or bludge off the parents for a while?'_

"Jem?" my mum sang out softly into the room, "in here" I yelled as my mum stepped into view.

"What on earth are you doing?"

Mum looked at me carefully, probably thinking I was losing it now, seeming I was sitting in the bath clothed and all.

"Just seeing how deep the bath is" I sighed as I stood up and stepped out of it.

"Its nice…"

I wanted to put a positive spin on it, I felt bad for being such a horrid bitch the past 3 days.

"I know its hard Jemma, I know you will miss the girls and your other friends, but think of it as an adventure you know."

Again with the justifying trying to make me soften to the idea. As I looked into her round, hazel eyes, I couldn't argue anymore.

"I will try mum, I am not promising, but I will try", she walked up to me and gave me a big hug.

"Lets get your bed made huh, so you can get some sleep."

I gratefully accepted, walking over to the new bed that dad and Bryce had put together while I had moped around.

My new room was pretty huge, there would be room for my desk and chaise lounge when they arrived.

We had put a lot in storage back in Australia and dad had brought the essentials when he got here. The rest of our furniture wouldn't get here till next week unfortunately.

We had lived at my Aunts, for 3 weeks before we left home because mum and dad wanted the furniture sent ahead, who knew in this day and age it took a month to get furniture places!

Mum helped me pull the plastic off the new mattress and put the clean, crisp, white sheets down. We then put the cover on the thick doona which I would be wrapping myself in it tonight, in an attempt to warm up.

Dad had picked the cover and it was actually nice, I was proud of him for picking something that I liked. It was black and white with embroidered, swirly designs.

I opened up my suitcases, I would unpack them tomorrow, but for now I just pulled out my flannel pyjamas and some clean, plain underwear and walked into the bathroom to try out my new bath.

As I hopped into bed, I was so exhausted I couldn't think of anything as I usually do, I just closed my eyes and fell into a deep sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**A New World**

By Girldownunder

**Chapter 2**

**Jemma's P.O.V**

The next morning I woke up only when I felt the bed shift.

"Wake up sleepy head" Bryce teased pulling my pillow from under my head.

"Fuck off" I groaned rolling away from him.

"Are you going to sleep all day, or are we going to go check out the local talent around here or what?"

'_Typical Bryce thinking of nothing but girls.' _

"B I am not leaving this place until its warm outside"

I opened my eyes and glared at my brother, he had mums eyes they were hazel, he had long lashes and his hair was brown and curly. He left it a little long, his favourite saying was "the curls are for the girls" and to his credit he always had a girl hanging off him.

His skin, like mine, was dark olive from being at the beach all the time. He was taller than me by a head, we weren't identical but you could definitely tell we were brother and sister.

I yawned and stretched "Help me un-pack my suitcases and then I will go for a drive with you, but I am not getting out of the car"

"Okay, you drive a hard bargain little sis."

He chucked my pillow at me and hopped off the bed, grabbing a suitcase and chucking it carelessly near my feet. Even though I was born first, Bryce called me little sis because of height difference.

I hopped out of bed and walked to the bathroom, I turned on the tap at the sink and splashed cold water on my face trying to wake myself up a little.

I grabbed the towel hanging on the rack and wiped my face. I looked in the mirror, my big brown eyes looked tired and blood shot and my wavy, chocolate brown hair was a mess. I reached for my brush, and combed it into submission then I quickly tied it into a loose bun on top of my head. I rarely wore it down it unless I had straightened it, which took forever.

I walked out into the room, B was already folding clothes into draws, I trusted him to unpack my bags because he was a bit of a neat freak more so than me.

After we unpacked, I got dressed into a pair of jeans and a long sleeved shirt with a light hoodie over the top.

As we waved bye to mum I grabbed my heavy jacket off the table and put it on, Bryce laughed at me

"You look like an Eskimo Jem."

I laughed sarcastically at him "Oh you're so funny aren't you!"

I shoved him out of the way as I ran to the drivers side of the car.

"I am driving", I unlocked the car and hopped in.

"Yeah well, just remember to drive on the other side of the road hey, we don't want to die" Bryce said sliding into the passenger seat.

"Where are we going?"

"Well, dad was telling me about a place not far from here, called La Push. It has got a beach with surf, apparently… So, before we check out town we need to head there, see what the go is"

Of course Bryce would head straight for water, surfing was his favourite past time.

"La Push…" I said testing it on my tongue I laughed "sounds kinda kinky, lets check that out" I joked as we headed off in the direction.

We arrived at La Push finally, after getting a little lost, the sun had come out and I couldn't resist hopping out of the car to check it out.

"Not like home" Bryce was disappointed.

"I know" I slapped him gently on the back.

"You know…I told you so" Bryce said the last part of my sentence with me and we laughed quietly as we walked down the wooden stairs to the beach.

Bryce and I used to finish each other's sentences all the time when we were little; I think being twins has given us a special connection. His pain is my pain.

It is pretty, the beach, Bryce walked ahead to the surf while I walked along the sand looking out to sea. I heard shouting ahead, and slowed down as I spotted a group of rather large guys playing around on the sand.

I started to turn towards the surf towards Bryce, as I walked I couldn't tear my eyes of these fellas. They all had dark hair, no shirts on baring their golden, brown skin and they were running around like it was a hot summer day. They were cut too "hmmm", maybe this wouldn't be so bad after all.

One of the fellas looked over towards me and stopped what he was doing, I quit staring and hurried over to Bryce who was chucking rocks out to sea.

"Lets go" Bryce said walking towards the car park he was disappointed, I felt his pain and gently patted his back.

We drove into Forks and found a small diner, I was pretty famished and was pleased it was easy to find a park out front.

'_Ha an actual diner.'_

I ordered a chicken salad, which was very good, I felt a bit refreshed and ready to go home for a nana nap. I remembered to tip the waitress, we didn't have to do that at home.

Mum had called Bryce, asking us to make a quick stop at the grocery store. Everyone in the place stared at us, but didn't say hello or anything and here I thought small, American towns were meant to be full of hospitality.

When we got home, I helped mum unpack the food we had brought, I was pleased she was going to cook a roast for lunch seeming it was Sunday and that was our tradition at home.

I went up to my room cleaning products in hand to clean the bathroom but I stopped to look out my window. As I turned away I couldn't help but feel someone was watching me again like yesterday.

_**3 days pass:**_

The last few days have flown by, mum and I went to Port Angeles for a drive to buy some curtains, more blankets and things for the house. Today I was feeling particularly home sick and missing having my friends to visit and chat with.

I need to go to work in the garden I decided, so I picked a garden to the side of the house near the kitchen that would be for herbs and vegetables. I set to taking my frustrations out as I stomped the pitchfork I found in the back shed, into the dirt turning it and pulling out weeds. Mum joined me and we worked silently preparing the garden.

"You know Jem, I don't think we will be able to plant anything till spring."

Gardening was a shared passion of me and mums and we often worked in the garden at home.

"That's okay, it's something to do."

I actually worked up a sweat and pulled off one of my jackets and chucked it on the porch, as I walked back to my pitchfork I heard a truck coming up the drive.

"Surprise!"

Mum turned to me wiping her brow with the front of her hand.

"The removalists called yesterday and said they were running 3 days early, so our stuff is here."

Mum excitedly walked up to the front of the drive to meet the truck, I was actually excited too, so excited! I would have my things, my room would finally be normalish! **(I realise normalish isn't an actual word but, its my made up word…)**

I ran into the house to get Bryce as the unpacking chaos began.

The first thing I unpacked was my cd player, I plugged it in to the wall using one of the adapters dad had brought, we had different power points in Australia. I popped my iPhone in the dock at the front of the player and I put on _**Ne-Yo and Pitbull's, Give Me Everything: **_

_Me not working hard?_

_Yea right picture that with a Kodak _

_And better yet, go to times square _

_Take a picture of me with a Kodak _

_Took my life from negative to positive _

_And I just want y'all know that _

_And tonight, let's enjoy life!_

I changed out of my jeans and jumper, into grey tracksuit pants that hung low on my hips and a white singlet that just covered my belly button. My hair was plaited in one long braid down my back, I pushed my fringe to the side of my face and got to work. Thank god for heating and music is all I can say! I love music, I love dancing and singing at the top of my lungs while I work it motivates me, to no end.

A young guy walked into my room with my white shabby chic full-length mirror.

"Where do you want this?"

"Just here would be good," I said pointing to the corner of my room near the wardrobe. He set it down and walked out glancing at my boobs as he went past.

I shook my head and went back to work. I was used to guys checking them out, I tried to brush it off usually. I have been blessed with big breasts, a decent behind and a little waist. Back in Australia I played a lot of sport for school and went to the gym regularly.

'_Did forks even have a gym?'_

I was happy with my body for the most part, of course there were things I wanted to change, what girl doesn't have issues with her image sometimes?

I went back to work, ignoring the guy whenever he would bring something in for me. I had a boyfriend for 2 years, Eric, but I had broken it off with him about a year ago. His eyes had started to wander, a little too much when we were out together.

I had 2 other boyfriends after Eric but nothing serious, I think I had been used more than anything but, I let it happen. After the last dickhead, I have promised myself I would never get hurt again. Life is too short for bad relationships and I am only 17 so there is plenty of time to find the perfect guy.

Mum and Bryce had been pretty disappointed in me, when they found out I had lost my virginity to Eric and then slept with one other guy. I think mum had expected me to save it for marriage or something. Bryce's disappointment was because he had hated Eric and B was still a virgin, not that he acted like it though.

"Jemma" my dad was home and yelling for me.

I looked at my clock, now hanging on the wall, 5pm it read.

"Shit" I muttered hopping up off the floor.

I had been stacking my many pairs of shoes in the bottom of the wardrobe and had been in here for hours. I turned my music down and walked to the door.

"Jemma come here please" Mum yelled.

'_Aghhh don't have a heart attack' _I thought as I walked down the stairs.

I came into the kitchen, and standing at the kitchen door was Charlie.

"Hi Charlie."

"Hi Jemma, how's the unpacking going?"

"Yea okay getting there" I shrugged.

I heard my dad talking, as he came through the front door I turned to face him, smiling only to have my breath taken from me.

Behind dad was Bryce and the sexiest guy I had ever laid eyes on, they were carrying my desk through the door. My heart was racing and my palms started sweating instantly.

'_What the hell is wrong with me?'_

I tucked the fly away hair around my face behind my ears and pulled my singlet down a little.

"Jemma this is Jacob Black, he is a close family friend" Charlie was pointing towards the gorgeous guy.

Jacob looked up at me as he was coming through the door and as he looked at me, he ran into the doorframe, dropping my desk. I cringed instantly, worried my antique desk was a goner, but I gasped in surprise as he quickly recovered and caught it before it hit the ground.

"Wow quick reflexes man" Bryce said admiringly.

"Thanks bro" Jacobs voice melted me and his accent was so very hot.

"Jemma, show the fellas where you want the desk hey", dad said pointing to the stairs.

I walked ahead of the boys making my way to the top of the stairs.

"What happened to the removalists?" I asked Bryce trying to act calm and collected.

"They had to go and left this on the porch" he was annoyed he actually had to do something.

I showed them where I wanted it and they placed the desk down carefully.

Once Jacob's hands were free he turned to face me and put his hand out for me, "nice to meet you Jemma!"

I took his hand it was so warm, yet he was only wearing a black tracksuit and a white t-shirt that showed off his amazing arms and chest. He was tall too I only went up to his shoulders.

"You too Jacob", I said finding my voice and trying not to blush.

"Call me Jake if you want."

We laughed awkwardly when we realised we were still holding hands. I pulled my hand back to my side and took a step back, trying to put some distance between this Adonis and me.

"So you live in forks" Bryce interrupted giving me a knowing look.

"No, I live down at the reservation… at La Push" Jake answered tearing his huge brown eyes away from mine to look at Bryce.

"Oh cool, we went there a few days ago, to First Beach, to check out the waves" Bryce said and Jakes interest spiked.

"Yeah? I think I saw you two, I was at the beach on Sunday with some of my boys."

I realised Jake had been the guy that had stopped to look at me that day.

"Do you surf?"

I could tell from Bryce's face, he was out to be recruited as a friend to Jacob, B was a mans man, he needed boy time otherwise he went a little nuts.

"Yea sometimes, I haven't really had time for it though the past few years."

I noticed a flash of emotion cross Jacobs face, but he hid it by flashing a brilliant smile. His teeth were perfect and his lips were lush, I could only imagine he was a great kisser.

'_Aghhhh stop.'_

I mentally slapped myself, only half and hour before I had said… "I am only 17 so there is plenty of time to find the perfect guy" now here I am, practically drooling over Jake.

Before Bryce could respond, I heard Charlie's voice float up from downstairs "you ready Jake, Billy is waiting on us!"

Jake looked slightly annoyed.

"Sorry got to go, my dad and Charlie are watching the game tonight."

He moved towards the door, but stopped and turned to look at me.

"It was really good to meet you Jemma."

All I could do was blush and nod, giving a small wave and a smile… How embarrassing!

Jacob walked out of my room, towards the stairs Bryce followed behind him like a lost puppy, but not before giving me a sly grin as he walked out. B was onto me, I couldn't help but giggle to myself as I stepped out into the hall and watched them walk down the stairs.

"Well, maybe you can show me and Jem around one day soon" Bryce asked Jake hopefully, as they reached the bottom of the stairs.

"Sure, sure" Jake offered casually he stopped at the front door and looked straight at me "I would like that."

I heard Charlie's cruiser start up and Jake rushed out the door.

I walked back into my room collapsing on my bed, I have just experienced my first instant crush.

"Wow" I sighed glancing up at my ceiling, he is gorgeous "aghhh" I shook myself to give me a mental wake up. Jacob Black may be sexy as hell but does he have a personality? He may be a complete idiot! I may not even see him again.

Happy with my reasoning I got up, wiped over my desk and started putting things on it. I continued unpacking, sorting, folding and cleaning late into the night, I wanted to wake up to an organised room in the morning.


	3. Chapter 3

**A New World**

_By Girldownunder_

**Chapter 3**

**Jemma's P.O.V:**

"Jemma!"

Bryce was shouting excitedly from outside my room.

"Jem" he yelled again, louder.

I groaned and pulled my spare pillow over my head to drown out his voice. He was driving me crazy with all the early wake ups; usually he would sleep all day.

"Jemma" he said popping his head into my room.

"What" I said shortly. "Stop waking me up for fucks sake Bryce, I was up all night unpacking, give me a rest!"

"Well I was going too but…" his sentence trailed off as he stepped into view.

"Jake Black called before, he is coming to pick us up in a hour… for a tour of La Push."

He laughed as I sat up straight in bed and rolled out of it, in one smooth motion.

"See you downstairs" he called behind him.

I hated he knew me so bloody well! I quickly flew to my dresser and opened the draws, I pulled out my favourite pair of skinny leg jeans and a white shirt that was fitted around the bust, revealing but not too revealing.

Not that he would see it, because next I pulled a light pink hoodie out of the wardrobe and I knew I would probably chuck another jacket on top of that.

I quickly ran to the main bathroom, I didn't have time for a bath.

After my shower, I set to straightening my hair roughly, to make it look silky smooth. I was excited, I get to see Jacob again, so soon.

'_Remember'_ I told myself, _'he could be an idiot!'_ I laughed _'hmm not likely though.'_

**Jacob's P.O.V**

As I drove over to the twin's house I couldn't help but be nervous, I had been a wreck since the moment I laid eyes on her.

"Jemma" I said out loud testing it out, "Jem" I repeated changing my voice slightly. I laughed to myself, I am turning into a marshmallow!

Last Saturday I had been on patrol, keeping myself busy. I had heard along the line that the new Forks deputy would be welcoming his family to their new house.

The house was out of Forks nearly half way to La Push. I hadn't met him yet, but I heard Len was doing a work exchange from Australia and I was curious, mainly because I hadn't met an Australian before.

I decided to go take a look.

When I got there, I saw Len pull up in his cruiser and whom I guessed to be his son, get out of the car after him. The boy looked about my age.

Then a black Ford Taurus appeared up the drive and pulled up behind the cruiser. The mum stepped out of the car she was decent looking, for her age.

Then I noticed her, my mouth went instantly dry and the world stopped spinning for a split instant.

I watched as she walked towards the house, stopping to feel the drizzling rain on her face.

I couldn't help but to inch closer, low on my haunches, a twig snapped under my huge paws and she looked straight at me without realizing it. I froze, and waited till she walked back into the house before I moved.

I ran as fast as my four legs could take me, singing the first song that came in to my head **"Brown Eyed Blues",** as loud as I could. I didn't want the pack to hear what was really happening in my head, they just couldn't know.

I had been moping around for too long now, since Bella had been turned and Renesmee had been born. I didn't fit into her life at all anymore, I couldn't even kill the bloodsucker…I had given him permission to do it.

I had been going over to see them, I really liked Nessie but it was just too much, even for me to handle, after the fight with the Volturi.

Now that I know for sure Bella and Ness are safe, I just can't handle the pain fest anymore. Especially when Bella is happy with how her life has turned out.

The good thing that came out of the Volturi fight is that the pack are back together again, except I am Alpha and Sam is my second in command.

No other tribe members have gotten the fever either, which is good. I had hoped going cold turkey with Bella would help me get back to normal and I really wanted to finish school.

I couldn't let the pack know what just happened, they would give me shit for the rest of my life. I know my inner monologue was worse than what Leah put us through when she was hung up on the Sam, Emily love triangle.

I wanted them to think I was getting to be a level headed, calm, semi happy guy worthy of my title.

Over the last week, I have been to Jemma's house every night.

I didn't even really watch her through her window like a crazy stalker, but just sitting in the woods close to her made me feel a little better. I was drawn to her like a moth to a flame, it took me days to admit to myself that I had imprinted. Its different to what I had thought, second hand feelings through pack telepathy did not do it justice.

That first day, I heard her mum call her name and my stomach did a somersault, I realised I loved and hated Jemma at the same time for making me feel this way.

I thought I had loved Bella, but I realise I loved the idea of Bella and now I have found my perfect match, I am scared more than anything. I am scared that I will fight for her and she will end up choosing some one else.

Yesterday I had enough of watching her from a distance, I needed to meet her, especially after I saw her at the beach, she was so close and she saw me for the first time. I had to force myself not to run to her and introduce myself.

I got my dad to invite Charlie over to watch the game and I phased and ran to his house. I got dressed in the woods behind Charlies house and walked to the front door. Sue answered when I knocked, her and Charlie had been spending a lot of time together lately.

I didn't bother with small talk and I liked that Charlie didn't like small talk either.

I asked him to take me to meet the new deputy on the way to dads, he didn't ask questions and I was grateful, since he knew about the tribe now, he didn't bother asking lots of questions he might not like the answers to.

We pulled up at the Rhodes house, Len was out the front about to help Bryce lift a desk inside.

They both put it down when they saw us pulling up, Charlie made the introductions and told Len we were just stopping by to see how they were settling in.

I offered to help Bryce with the desk.

"It's my sisters, Jemma, the lazy removalist blokes just left it out here!"

Charlie walked inside, ahead of us as we lifted the desk and started inside with it.

When I saw her, I dropped the desk, I wanted to punch myself but luckily my wolfy reflexes helped me recover from the embarrassment.

Jemma was stunning close up, I couldn't take my eyes off her even as we followed her up the stairs with the desk. Bryce seemed like an okay guy and I knew he was my way in, my way to see her more.

When I shook her hand for the first time, I didn't want to let go; I had to force myself to do it. Jemma smelled amazing, like flowers and sweet smelling soap.

I had wanted to pull her into me and bury my face in her neck, so I could breathe her scent in more deeply. I was annoyed when Charlie got impatient and called for me to leave with him.

I didn't go to the woods outside her house last night, instead I went hunting. I hadn't been hunting in a long time and needed to work out my frustrations.

I didn't make a good enough impression, she didn't seem too interested in me, and usually girls were like putty in my hands. I could bend and mould them the way I like. Bella being the exception and now Jemma, my imprint.

'_Maybe I am only meant to be a friend to her now.'_

All this thinking was doing my head in, I wasn't sure if I should of called Bryce so early but I couldn't stay away. I had to be near her again. So I called as soon as I woke up this morning, I only had 3 hours sleep.

"Yeah, hello"? Bryce had answered the phone he had only woken up by the sound of his voice.

"Hey Bryce, its Jacob Black… I just wanted to know if you wanted that tour still? I am not doing anything today."

"That would be awesome man, being couped up in this house is doing my head in…Can Jemma come?"

"Sure, sure she can tag along" I replied coolly not wanting to give away my excitement. "I will be there in a hour, I will pick you guys up" the sooner the better I thought.

"Yea no worries mate, see ya soon then" Bryce answered and we hung up.

Bryce's accent was strong, I had to listen carefully to understand him properly.

I got in the shower then dressed in a pair of old jeans and a black v-neck shirt. I didn't want to look like I was going to too much effort.

I was early as I turned down their driveway, I tried to slow my breathing down. I sat in the car for a couple of minutes before I turned the ignition off and got out of the rabbit.

I walked up the 4 stairs to the porch and knocked on the door. I took a step back and turned to look towards the woods.

The door opened and there she was, Jemma, my mouth went dry again she looked so good without even trying.

Her hair was down and straight; she had done something different with it. She was wearing jeans that showed off her round butt and she had on a long sleeved white shirt, it had 3 undone buttons at the front that showed a little of her cleavage and in her hand she had a pink hoodie.

'_Yep'_, I thought as she said "hi" and stepped aside to let me in, _'I am a goner'_ and in a way, I knew I didn't mind at all.


	4. Chapter 4

**A New World**

_By Girldownunder_

**Chapter 4**

**Jemma's P.O.V**

'_Hmm 20 minutes till Jake gets here.'_

I had finished getting ready. I decided to leave my thick, long hair down. I was going to go all out and put a little make up on, but I realised make up for a tour of La Push would be pretty silly.

I popped a little clear lip balm on my lips, grabbed my pink hoodie and started down stairs to grab some breakfast before Jacob got here.

As I reached the bottom of the stairs I heard a car coming up the drive I walked to the window in the entryway, opened the curtain a fraction and peered out.

The car was an old red Volkswagen, it looked like it was very loved it was clean and shiny, as it got closer I noticed Jacob driving.

"Shit!"

I raced to the kitchen and grabbed a muffin that mum had baked this morning; I scoffed it down and called for Bryce.

"Jakes here…"

I walked back over to the window and peered out. Jake was still in his car.

'_Maybe he is texting someone.'_

I watched as he stepped out of the car, shut the door and started walking briskly towards the house.

Jacob looked amazing as he had yesterday. He was wearing a pair of faded jeans and a black v-neck shirt that clung to him in all the right places.

I stepped away from the window and waited for the knock, once he had tapped on the door twice I waited a few minutes before answering, I don't want him to think I was too keen.

I opened the door and he turned to look at me.

"Hi", I stepped aside so he could come in the house.

"Sorry I am early", he said as he walked past me, as he did his scent hit me, he smelt so good he was wearing cologne, but he also smelt earthy.

"That's ok, I am ready, its just Bryce that's the high maintenance one."

Jake let out a laugh that gave me goose bumps, it was the kind of laugh that when you hear it you need to laugh too you just can't help it.

"Me high maintenance?" Bryce laughed walking down the stairs.

"Don't listen to a word she says Jacob."

B was dressed in grey tracksuit pants and a baseball shirt, he had his jacket in one hand and his phone in the other.

"Do you kids want a muffin for the road?"

Mum appeared, she had a plate of the muffins in her hands.

"I will", I said quickly snatching up one and taking a bite.

Bryce proceeded to take the last 4 and handed 2 to Jake.

"Here ya go."

Jake grabbed them and smiled at mum "They smell great Mrs Rhodes."

Mum tsk tsked at him, "call me Naomi, please, my mother in law is Mrs Rhodes", she laughed as she walked off "drive carefully" she warned as she disappeared into the kitchen.

"Lets go then" Jacob said walking to the front door.

Bryce and I followed him out to his car and climbed in, I got in first sitting in the middle of the back seat. I popped the last half of my muffin in my lap while I put my seat belt on.

Jakes car was clean and smelt great, just like him.

Bryce and Jake got in and I noticed Jake was already nearly finished his second muffin and Bryce wasn't far off.

'_Boys!'_

Bryce and Jake chatted away about surfing and Jake assured B not to worry, last Sunday had been a little flat, but he would get to ride some decent wave, as long as he didn't mind the cold.

" So what about the local talent?" Bryce smiled cheekily at Jake.

I scoffed and Jake looked at me through the rear vision mirror slightly confused.

"Talent what do you mean?"

"I mean…" Bryce began before I interrupted.

"He means girls…Bryce is a bit of a ladies man so probably keep your ladies locked up!" I was being sarcastic but Jake laughed.

"Well, I don't have a "lady" so go for your life Bryce, but there aren't a whole lot of chicks around that are single these days."

'_No girlfriend huh'_ I was slightly relieved, I had thought for sure he would be with someone.

"Oh well, I will have to widen my search" Bryce laughed and Jake joined in.

"Typical" I said as we drove past the welcome to La Push sign.

"So guys, there isn't really much to show of the town, there's a few restaurants, resorts and the marina but if you like the beach and hiking then you will like it here" Jake explained.

"I thought I would take you guys and show you a few beaches and then go for lunch maybe in Forks?"

"Sounds good, I am a beach man myself, we were always at the beach at home" Bryce explained to Jake as we pulled up a beach.

We got out of the car and followed Jake, it was really breathtaking here, the way the forest came right up to the beaches and all the huge rocks that jutted out everywhere.

I was too busy taking it all in to really concentrate on what the boys were talking about.

I wasn't much of a talker anyway.

"Jemma?"

I shook my head slightly, coming out of my thoughts and realised Jake and Bryce were looking at me.

"Hmm what was that?"

I laughed slightly; embarrassed I had been caught out daydreaming.

"Jake asked if you liked it here so far?" Bryce was annoyed, I looked at Jake but he was smiling that brilliant smile at me.

"No not really honestly, I hate the cold don't get me wrong, it is so stunning here its just so different from Australia I cant wait to go home."

I blurted it all out before I could stop myself, but I felt like I could tell him anything.

A slight frown crossed Jakes face.

"You're going back?"

"Yeah, after my birthday in February, I will live with my Aunty while I go to University, I want to be a kindergarten teacher."

He just nodded and kept walking, I felt like he wanted to say or ask something but didn't.

"What about you Bryce are you going to stay?" Jake asked.

"Yea man, I don't know what I want to do with myself yet… unlike Jem, so may as well see America and bludge off mum and dad while I can you know."

Jake laughed, "sounds like a good plan".

We came to an old, overturned tree on the beach and I walked over to it and sat down while Bryce and Jake walked to the surf.

'_Hmm…'_, Jake's arse is pretty gorgeous, I couldn't help but look.

Then I heard voices coming from the woods behind me, I turned my head to see where it was coming from. I scanned the trees, until I spotted 2 boys walking out of the woods a little bit away from where I sat.

They didn't notice me at first because they were arguing about something, the angrier guy of the two pushed the other.

"Yeah well Quil, you ask him I can't take it anymore"

"FINE, I will if you're too pussy to do it" Quil answered pushing him back.

I was quite nervous, being so close to them arguing and didn't know if I should stand and walk towards the boys.

Finally the other boy answered Quil "good because there's your chance…who the hell is he with?"

Quil stopped walking and looked to Jake and Bryce.

I coughed a small cough, so they would know I was there but I didn't look at them, I was trying to pretend I hadn't seen or heard them.

"Hey" the angry guy yelled at me.

'_Shit!'_

I hope he doesn't get mad at me too, both the boys walked over to me, as they got closer I realised they were hardly boys. Like Jake they were huge and both had dark eyes and hair, except Quil's eyes were lighter then the others boys who's features were sharper.

I stood up and smiled.

" Hi" I said as cheerfully as possible, but the angry guy was making me nervous, he walked a half circle around me I felt like he was stalking prey almost.

"Hey", Quil put his hand out to me and I accepted it shaking it firmly, his hand was warm despite the cold.

"I am Jemma, but you can call me Jem, we just moved here."

I was trying to seem cool and collected, but the way I just blurted that out, like a 5 yr old was not helping.

"We?" angry guy asked.

"Oh my brother Bryce and I"

I motioned towards the surf.

"I am Quil and this is Paul, don't mind Paul he is in a mood today" Quil laughed, "his bark is worse than his bite."

I relaxed as Paul smiled; I think I shocked him as I extended my hand waiting for him to take it. After a few seconds he grabbed my hand and shook it.

"So you're the new deputy's kids then?"

"Yea" I answered surprised, "how did you know"?

"Well the accent gave it away," Quil laughed.

I blushed "of course…of course it did."

I sat back down, pulling my jacket a little tighter around me as the wind picked up.

"So how did you meet Jake?" Paul asked.

I acted dumb "oh you know Jacob? Charlie Swan introduced us and Jake offered to give us a tour. Are you guys friends?"

I was curious, obviously they had been arguing about him and I think I had seen them on the beach with Jake last week.

"Yea we are like family," Quil answered.

"How hospitable of Jake to give you guys a tour" Paul piped in his voice thick with sarcasm.

Before anymore could be said Jake appeared with Bryce walking briskly behind him. Jacob nodded to the boys.

"Quil… Paul I thought you guys were **working** today?"

"Yea well we are on our lunch break" Paul said puffing his chest out a little.

Jake looked pretty pissed for some reason, obviously they had a fight or something, I was feeling uncomfortable.

"Ah Paul, Quil… this is my brother Bryce."

They tore their eyes away from Jake and looked at Bryce.

"How you goin fellas" B said shaking their hands, he was oblivious to what was going on.

"Yea good man" Quil said cheerfully lifting the mood. Paul just eyed my brother suspiciously.

"Well we are off now," Jake said as he came to stand beside me.

"Where are you going?" Paul looked at me weird and smiled cheekily.

"Oh to Forks for lunch" Bryce answered.

"Well can we tag along?" Quil asked.

"Seeming we are on our lunch break" Paul added.

"Jem and I don't mind" Bryce answered for us.

"Great" Paul said setting off ahead of us with Quil and Bryce not far behind.

I mustered up a smile and looked up at Jake who gave me an apologetic smile.

"Sorry for them" he said quietly, as we trailed behind the boys.

"We had a fight last week and haven't quite made up yet…so to speak" he was intently studying his feet as he walked.

"That's ok" I said quietly "they seemed worried about you…"

"What do you mean?" Jake looked at me curiously.

"Oh just, I heard them arguing, when they first got to the beach that's all" I felt bad then for dobbing Paul and Quil in like that.

'_Aghhh I am messing this up!'_

Jake smiled as he studied my face, and then he nudged my hand softly with his.

"Thanks for telling me."

We all piled into the rabbit, me in the back between Quil and Bryce, Paul had yelled shotgun before anyone else could.

Bryce and Quil hit it off like a house on fire, they joked and laughed all the way to Forks.

"You would really like Embry" Quil said

"Yea" Paul added from the front "you guys should come to a bon fire!"

"What's a bonfire?" I asked.

"Well, we light a bonfire and dance naked around it, singing tribal songs" Paul said seriously.

'_Wow.'_

I didn't really know what to say, luckily after a couple of moments of silence the boys burst out laughing even Jacob.

"You should have seen your face Jem" Jake said laughing still.

We pulled up at the same diner that B and I had been to last week and sat in a booth in the back of it.

The boys ordered huge burgers with the lot and big sides of fries, I ordered a hamburger too and a tall glass of Coke.

When our meals came I never saw anything like it, I mean Bryce can eat, but he struggled to get through that burger. It was a heart attack waiting to happen, but Jake, Quil and Paul ate it so fast.

I had not even got half way through mine, and they were finished their burgers and fries and then started attacking mine.

"Hey" I laughed swatting their hands away, "stay away from my chips!"

"Your what?" Paul said laughing.

"My chips… you know fries?"

"I love your accent, the way you guys come out with stuff is hilarious," Paul said.

"I thought all Australians spoke like, "we'll throw a shrimp on the barbie!""

Quil had put on his best Aussie accent pulling faces as he talked, Bryce and I erupted with laughter I hadn't laughed this much in ages.

"That's hilarious, because no one in Australia says anything like that" Bryce said.

"Or uses facial expressions like that" I said wiping the moisture from my eyes.

After the boys consumed a whole apple pie, we paid and squeezed back into the rabbit.

A few minutes into the trip to our house, Bryce let out a huge burp.

"Eww B, you better not while I am next to you" I cried out.

Quil burped too "glad you did Bryce I had been holding that in."

Paul, Bryce and Quil laughed, while I looked at Jake in the rear vision mirror, suddenly he looked into it catching me staring.

I tried to move my eyes but I couldn't and I definitely couldn't read what his eyes were saying either. Jake was different to the other boys, maybe just more mature, I was glad when he looked away to turn down the entrance to our driveway.

Once the car came to a stop, Jacob got out and let his seat down so Bryce could get out. I shifted over and started to climb out, when he reached for my hand and helped me as I stepped out.

"Thanks for this morning Jacob" I smiled warmly trying to catch his smell again as I brushed past him.

"Yeah, thanks man hope to catch up with you boys again" Bryce said.

"For sure man you have to come to that bonfire" Quil called from the backseat and Paul started laughing.

"You too Jemma, I know you want to see us naked!"

'_Was Paul flirting with me?'_

"Yeah, whatever" I said flippantly as I started walking to the porch stairs.

"Thanks again Jake" I called over my shoulder.

I was over boy time, no matter how hot Jake, Quil and Paul were and even though I am not a girly girl, there was just too much testosterone in that little car.

I took my jacket off when I got inside and my hoodie too; I had been sweating heaps in that car.

'_Must have been all the body heat from the 5 of us.'_

I laid on the couch to watch some TV, trying to concentrate on anything else but Jacob Black.

**Jacobs P.O.V:**

My knuckles were white I was gripped the steering wheel so tight, I was shaking trying to keep my eyes on the road.

I took a breath and waited… no willed one of them to say something, so I could go off at them for ruining my morning with Jemma.

I knew she had been uncomfortable, being around us 3 boys and Bryce. Bryce is pretty awesome and I want to be friends with him too but I was obviously going to have to ask Jemma out by herself.

"So…" Quil started "What's the deal Jake?"

"Why are you hanging around pale faces?" Paul asked "Don't get me wrong the twins are pretty cool and Jemma is hot but, you don't have time for us anymore and now you go out and make new friends and don't tell us! We are your family bro, you haven't even phased with us in over a week!"

Paul was pissed about me not phasing with them, I knew it, but wasn't ready to tell them about my real reasons for spending time with the twins.

"Don't fucking start on me Paul… and Quil… you too now? What the hell, yes we are meant to be family so why are you being idiots? I have a lot on my mind, that I don't feel like sharing now and as your alpha I am entitled to some head space, got it?"

I was angry they kept questioning me; I wish they would let me be for just once.

"Yeah alright, don't blow a gasket" Quil mumbled, "it would just be good if you phased with us man the pack needs you too".

I felt guilty all of a sudden.

"Tonight alright, we will run as a pack tonight, stop your whining" I said the last part as an order and the air shifted around me, sometimes it was useful being the alpha.

I dropped the boys off on the side of the road outside of La Push so they could finish their patrol.

When I got home I texted the rest of the pack and told them to meet in the woods near my house tonight.

I am going to spend the rest of the afternoon trying to not think about Jemma.

'_I am going to bury the imprint so deep, even the pack members won't find it, well hopefully anyway'_

I pulled my shirt off and lay on my bed but instantly thoughts of Jemma's ass popped into my mind and then I remembered what Jemma said about moving back to Australia. When she said that it cut me like a knife I had tried to brush it off but I was worried about it. I groaned…

'_Ok no thinking about Jemma starts now…'_


	5. Chapter 5

**A New World**

_By Girldownunder_

**Chapter 5**

**Jemma's P.O.V:**

It has been 2 days since I have heard from Jake but that didn't mean I had stopped thinking about him. I had tried to stop, but I couldn't get his golden brown skin and chocolate eyes out of my mind.

I had even been dreaming of him…crazy dreams actually, the last 2 nights.

They start where _I am walking in the forest behind my house, I come across this women with blood all over her. She is calling to me in the most beautiful voice, I start walking towards her and she holds her hand out to me. _

_I am just about to touch it with my fingertips, when Jake runs out of nowhere and tackles me away from her. I hit the ground hard and look up Jake is already up growling at this beautiful woman, who is now laughing at him cynically. _

Its really disturbing me actually, because once Jake comes I am really scared of the woman, it's like she had me in a trance and then I wake up sweating and panting like I have been running.

"Weird" I mumbled, I was sitting on the couch in the lounge room I had been reading for most of the day.

I haven't read books in so long I used to read nearly one a week, so all this free time I have is the perfect excuse.

I paid a visit to Forks Library yesterday and borrowed out 3 books, all fantasy, and supernatural ones. I love mystery and supernatural things, the book I am reading now is about shape shifters.

"Hey!"

I yelled as Bryce snapped my book out of my hands and chucked it on the other couch.

"Lets do something Jem please, I am going insane, lets go hiking or something!"

"B, I don't feel like it I am so tired, I haven't been sleeping well."

"Whatever Jemma, its always something with you lately. What happened to my awesome, fun sister? You are turning into a whiny bitch!"

Before I could say anything, mum walked up behind Bryce and smacked him across the head.

"Do not speak to your sister like that Bryce, ever again!"

Luckily mum hit him, because I would have whacked him with my book.

"Here's a grocery list and my card go to Forks and do the shopping."

Mum handed him the list and her card, Bryce gave me a dirty look as he stalked away, grabbing his jacket and the car keys slamming the door on his way out.

"Jemma" Mum said as she sat down next to me.

"I am going to be starting work at the hospital on Monday and I expect that you and Bryce will find something to keep yourself occupied, you need to either find a job…"

I started to protest but mum "shushed" me.

"It only has to be casual, or you need to start studying something, maybe you can start it long distance from the university you wanted to go to in Australia? I don't care, but I will be having this same talk with Bryce when he gets back, you guys are sending me and your dad nuts and its only been 2 weeks!"

I sighed and sat up a little straighter on the couch, I knew where she was coming from and I knew she was right, I couldn't mope around forever.

"I know you need a little break, seeming you have only finished school, so 3 weeks Jem, after Christmas and New Years, you need to start thinking about it" she finished, patting my leg and leaning over to kiss my forehead.

I sighed as I got up and grabbed my book from the other couch.

"Oh and Jemma, we have been invited to the La Push school Christmas fete, or markets, not sure what they call it here but its on Saturday. I volunteered you and I to help with the bake sale."

Mum smiled sweetly at me, very well knowing I wouldn't want to, but if it was at La Push maybe Jacob would be there.

I sat back down and continued my reading, only getting up to eat, drink and pee. I was quite enjoying the free life of no responsibilities.

I got up eventually and helped mum with dinner, I enjoyed cooking, especially baking and had already come up with a few things I wanted to bake for Saturday.

After dinner we all sat down and watched TV together for the first time in ages. Bryce still wasn't talking to me but as I got tired and stood up to go to bed, I rubbed the top of his head on my way past, making him smile, I laughed quietly, he couldn't stay mad at me for long.

I climbed into bed after my shower and closed my eyes, but I couldn't get to sleep, I kept thinking about that dream. After about 3 hours of tossing and turning, I finally drifted off.

_I could hear twigs breaking and crunching and the wind whipping through my hair as I am running along a path in the forest. _

_It's quite overcast, making the forest dark, I look down and I am not wearing shoes I can see scratches and blood on my feet. I look up and see sunlight coming through the trees ahead, I run faster until I reach it. I step out into a clearing… a meadow, its beautiful here, there are little purple flowers brushing my feet as I walk towards the middle of it._

_Suddenly I realise there is a little girl sitting in the grass, playing with something in her hands, she is beautiful. She has curly, dark locks that hang around her face and she has gorgeous golden skin like Jakes. As I get closer I gasp at her huge brown eyes, she is so beautiful. I finally reach her and kneel at her side "mummy are you going to play with me now?" she asks, still looking down at her hands._

_I follow her gaze in her hands is a cloth doll with curly brown hair like hers, I make a funny noise in my throat her doll is covered in blood._

"_What is this baby, what happened?" I ask grabbing her and pulling her into my lap as I sit on the grass. _

_The girl doesn't say a word she just looks up at me and smiles, pulling my face towards hers with her delicate little hands._

_I rest my forehead on hers, searching her eyes for an explanation, when she suddenly lifts her head and latches onto my neck._

_I scream and try to rip her away from me, but she is too strong, tears spring from my eyes as I beg, "baby please stop, you're hurting me!"_

_I feel warm blood spill onto my flowing, white sundress and I close my eyes as I start to lose consciousness. _

_I go limp and she lowers me onto my back so I am laying, I find the strength to open my eyes and look at her one last time, but when I open my eyes its not my little girl. _

_It's the women from my other dreams, I open my mouth to scream but she covers it with her hand and I cry silent tears as I close my eyes once more._

I jolted up into sitting position, panting and crying, rolling out of bed I hit the floor landing on my knees, crying and shaking.

'_What the hell!'_

That was the most horrific dream, I brought my hand to my neck, I had felt the pain in the dream it was so real. I started to gulp in big breaths of air to settle myself but the sobs kept coming, after a few minutes I had calmed enough to stand.

I slowly walked past my window, heading towards my bathroom to wash my face, when from the corner of my eye I caught a flash in the back yard. I quickly ran back to the window and peered out, searching for what it had been, when I spotted two eyes shining in the moonlight.

My heart raced and I was about to scream for my dad, when a massive dog stepped out from the trees. A squeak escaped my mouth as I stepped back from the window, tripping over a pair of shoes I had thrown on the floor earlier. I landed flat on my arse and got up half crawling and running to the door. I burst into Bryce's room across the hall.

"Bryce" I screamed jumping on his bed and shaking him.

"Bryce! Quick there is a giant dog outside, Bryce… please", I begged.

I pulled at his arm and he jolted awake and hopped straight out of bed.

"What… what, where is he" he yelled tiredly not really knowing what was going on.

"Jemma…Bryce?" mum yelled up the stairs.

I could see lights being turned on as they rushed into us.

"What the hells wrong?" dad said grabbing me and looking at my face, "why are you crying?"

"There is a massive dog outside my window dad, quick look," I said dragging him into my room.

Dad turned on the light and opened up the window peering out into the night.

"Jemma there is nothing there okay."

I was standing with mum holding me, she looked worried as she wiped my tear-streaked face with her bare hand.

"You were probably dreaming Jem, come on, come lay back in bed."

"Jesus Jem, you need to stop reading all that rubbish you brought home from the library, look what its done to you" Bryce said giving me a concerned gaze.

"You know, I read in reports that there have been sightings of big wolves. Jemma probably did see one, I will let Charlie know tomorrow."

Dad was defending me.

"Thanks Dad" I said as I laid back down, mum kissed my head and one by one they left my room.

"Call me if you need me Jemma" Bryce said as he switched off the light.

I couldn't sleep though I was too terrified to! I was dreaming of vampires and then waking up and seeing dogs or wolves the size of horses.

'_What next?' _

Finally 3 hours later, at 4am I drifted off to sleep, humming twinkle, twinkle little star. Anything to keep myself from thinking about the women in my dreams.

**Jacobs P.O.V:**

"Shit… SHIT!"

I kicked a fallen branch in the woods near my house, it shattered into a million bits.

'_What the fuck have I done?'_

I sat of the ground and put my head in my hands. I can't believe I showed her the wolf, but I couldn't help it I needed to see her make sure she was ok. It took all I had not to phase and climb through her window, like I used to for Bella.

I had been sitting at the edge of the Rhodes yard, when I heard Jemma whimpering.

I got up quickly sniffing the air, checking she was alone and ran to below her window, it was then I heard her crying.

I hadn't known what to do, I wanted to go to her and pull her in my arms, but I couldn't, after a few minutes she had stopped crying and I heard her get up. I ran for the woods but it had been to late, she spotted me as she walked past the window. I hid quickly low to the ground, I was going to run away but something drew me out in the open so she could see me. I don't know if it was my animal side or just me but either way I needed her to see me in wolf form.

Deep down Jemma reacted how I expected, she was scared of me, but at least her dad hadn't come out with a shotgun and started pumping bullets at me…now that would have been a bitch!

"Jacob" I looked up and saw Leah coming towards me.

"Jake what on Earth are you doing?"

"I am just…just thinking," I said as she sat down next to me.

"What are you doing?" I asked her it was 4am, she wasn't even meant to be on patrol.

"I couldn't sleep and was out running and I heard you" she accused "you let Jemma Rhodes see you? What were you thinking Jake?"

'_Shhiittt!'_

I was caught, red handed, I was about to come out with it when she started talking again.

"She is an outsider… but you like her don't you?"

I sighed in relief, she had only heard my last thoughts of me cursing myself for showing Jem the wolf, but for some reason I felt like I wanted to tell Leah the truth. Even if only half the truth.

"Yea I do like her and I don't know how I feel about it, you know?"

I picked up a stick and started moving the Earth around with it.

"Excellent…" Leah cried, I looked up shocked.

"Jake I am happy for you, I really am, you needed to find someone else to help you stop thinking about Bella, that blood sucking whore!"

I can't believe what I was hearing, Leah was actually happy for someone where did that come from?

"Thanks I guess…"

"Well, when do we meet her?"

Leah was smiling, I could see her mind ticking over almost.

"You don't Leah, I don't want her getting mixed up in all this yet."

"Too late for that boss, especially when she is all Paul thinks about, I know for a fact if you don't ask her out he will… I can't believe you hadn't noticed this."

I growled the sound coming deep from my stomach.

"Since when has Paul been thinking about her" I demanded.

I can't believe I haven't noticed his thoughts, but when I phased with the pack 2 nights ago all I could think about was everything but Jemma.

"Ever since he met her, he has thought about her on and off… he has nearly rang her a few times" Leah said quietly, "a bit unlike Paul really, usually he loves them and leaves them."

Leah laughed quietly, pleased with her little joke.

I just rubbed my temples with my hands, I had to get some sleep so I can think clearly, my wolf wanted me to march up to Pauls house and challenge him for her, but that was not the answer, well at the moment anyway.

"Leah please don't talk about this or think about it."

"That will be a bit hard" she scoffed.

"Fine."

I stood up in all my naked glory not caring that Leah saw me anymore.

"I forbid you to think or talk about this, with anyone else Leah."

The air shifted around us as I ordered her.

"You asshole, I can't believe you did that" she yelled after me as I walked towards my yard.

"You would of done the same", I called over my shoulder, giving her a short wave as I ran to the open window of my room.

I threw on a pair of cotton boxers and lay down in my bed.

'_Sleep, then I will fix Paul, no one will touch Jemma besides me and Paul definitely will not ask her out first.' _

Hopefully Jemma isn't too freaked about seeing me. I closed my eyes, it wasn't long before thoughts of Jemma lying in bed with me swam around my head, I smiled as I drifted off to sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

**Here it is, I hope you like it… again feedback welcome. I am kind of on a roll at the moment thoughts of a half naked Jake spurring me on ;-) so the 7****th**** chapter should be up tonight or tomorrow morning. **

**A New World**

_By Girldownunder_

**Chapter 6**

**Jemma's P.O.V**

I turned up the CD player as I drove towards Forks to get some baking supplies for tomorrow. I am making cupcakes and banana caramel cream tarts "hmmm" I moan as my mouth starts watering.

I jumped at the opportunity to get out of the house after the night I had last night. I was still reeling a little when mum tried to talk to me about it, I had brushed it off saying I had been dreaming about the wolf.

I found a car space easily enough near the entrance of the grocery store and I hopped out of the car, grabbing my handbag with the list and my wallet inside.

I got a shopping trolley and started towards the aisle with the flour and sugar, I was busy furiously chucking things in the trolley humming **Till Death, Wynter Gordon's** song when I felt a tap on my shoulder.

It caught me off guard and I swung around really fast, my right arm flinging the person in the jaw with a loud smack.

"Ahhh" I cried out in pain pulling my hand to my chest.

"Paul?"

I looked up and he started laughing at me then stopped when he saw me holding my hand.

"Aww Jemma are you ok? Jeez bit jumpy aren't you?"

"I am sorry, so sorry, are you ok? I didn't mean to I just didn't get much sleep last night!"

I was horrified that I had hit him but he seemed ok, my hand however was throbbing, I rubbed the top of it and before I could protest Paul grabbed it in his warm hands.

"Let me see, can you bend your fingers?"

He looked over my hand, bending my fingers for me.

"Yea its fine, I think, how's your jaw?"

I looked at his face carefully, but he didn't seem hurt at all he scoffed at me.

"No harm, it would take more than that to hurt me", he bragged "here I will push your cart for you".

Paul grabbed the trolley and started pushing it.

"Ok then" I said, staring at his back I started laughing, "well wait on there I need things in this aisle."

He had walked ahead about to turn into the next aisle, I giggled as he slid to a stop and made a u turn with the trolley.

I went back to grabbing what I needed and placing it in the cart. I looked at Paul properly for the first time he was very handsome, today he was wearing a grey t-shirt and a pair of old jeans and he had on a pair of flip flops.

"How is it that you boys wear so little clothes when its so freezing?"

I gestured towards his attire he smirked.

"Us Quileute's run hot."

"Hmm ok" I said suspiciously while we walked into the next aisle.

"So what are you doing here anyways?" I asked trying to make small talk.

"Well I had to come into grab a few things for my dad and I saw you so thought I would say hi" he explained suddenly seeming self-conscious.

"Cool" I replied standing on tiptoes to reach the cream.

"Here" he said pushing me out of the way and grabbing it for me

"I need 5" I asked as he handed them to me.

"What are you making?" he laughed looking at the contents of my trolley.

"I am making cupcakes and caramel tarts for the Christmas markets tomorrow…"

"The La Push ones…? How come you're coming?" he asked looking at me weird.

I laughed nervously "umm because my dad was invited and mum volunteered my mad cooking skills at the bake sale" I joked.

"I am done now" and we made our way to the checkouts.

Paul cut off a woman and made it to a free one.

"Sorry" I muttered to the annoyed lady.

I went to stand beside Paul who had already began putting things up for the girl to scan. The girl serving us could not keep her eyes off Paul I smiled to myself as she pulled her top down a little, revealing more of her boobs.

Paul seemed unfazed though as we waited for her to finish so I could pay.

"That's $42.90", she said smiling at Paul.

I rummaged through my purse and handed her the correct change, I looked to Paul who already had the groceries back in the trolley and was waiting near the doors for me.

"So your going home now Jem?"

I smiled to myself, I like that he called me Jem, it made me feel like I had a friend in this place.

"Yep I am, did you get what you needed for your dad?" I asked suddenly realising he hadn't brought anything from the grocery store.

"Oh I need to go to the drug store and pick up dads tablets, where's your car?"

I pointed to the black Taurus and we started walking towards it, I popped the boot and we both put the bags in it.

"Where's your car?" I asked closing the boot.

"Oh I had a friend drive me here" he said casually "I will go to the drug store and then wait for him I guess."

"Did you want a lift home?"

"To La Push?"

"Yeah well, that's where you live isn't it? I mean if you want, its not too far out of my way" I gushed out the last half of the sentence, I didn't want him to get the wrong idea, I wasn't attracted to Paul in that way.

"Yea that will be good, I will just run and get this stuff."

Paul motioned towards the chemist, he started a casual jog through the car park.

I sat in the car turning up the heater to warm myself up. I turned the CD player back on and **Katy Perry Teenage Dream** came on.

**You think I'm pretty **

**Without any make-up on **

**You think I'm funny **

**When I tell the punch line wrong **

**I know you get me **

**So I'll let my walls come down, down.**

I started singing softly to myself and couldn't help but think of Jacob, when the passenger side door was yanked open and Paul plonked himself down on the seat.

I jumped a little.

"Jeez you were quick!"

"Are you okay Jem, you are really touchy today" he said concern appearing on his face.

"Yea, yea I am ok, just had nightmares last night and then I thought I saw a giant wolf in my back yard" I laughed "so I am a tad on edge today...Sorry"

I glanced at him sideways, his face was frozen and his mouth hanging open slightly but before I could say anything he asked sounding irritated "a wolf? What sought of wolf?"

"Well a big one it was huge…why how many kinds of wolves are there in this place?"

I was trying to lighten the sudden change in mood a little and it worked Paul smiled.

"Well you would be surprised..."

He changed the subject after that, which I was grateful for and started asking me questions about home and what it was like. Paul seemed genuinely interested in what I had to say which was nice.

"So did you have a boyfriend back in Australia?"

Paul asked casually as we drove into La Push,

"Just turn here", he added pointing to a street coming up on my left.

I turned down the street and answered "no nothing serious".

"What about you the chick at the grocery store was definitely throwing it up for you!"

Paul burst out laughing.

"Throwing what?"

"You know… like showing her boobs off, trying to get you to pay attention to her, she liked you" I said smiling cheekily at him. Paul just laughed at me.

"Ok I get you now, ha you Australians and your sayings."

"Yea like you know sooo many of us," I said sarcastically as he pointed me down a street to my right

"Its just the at the end of the street" Paul said and a moment later, I pulled up outside his house.

"Thanks for the ride home!"

Paul grabbed the paper bag from the chemist and he opened the car door and started to slide out of the seat, he paused and turned back to me.

"I will see you tomorrow then, I want to try one of your "tarts"!"

He said trying to say it with an Aussie accent.

"Sounds good, see you then"

I smiled, waving as he shut the door and walked up the dirt drive to his house, it was a small, raised one story home, it didn't have a fence or gardens but it was neat and tidy and the house was white with blue trim.

I started driving off and did a u turn, pulling out of Pauls street, hoping I found that main road ok.

Once I turned on the main road, I turned my music up again singing my favourite bit of **Kanye West's The Good Life** at the top of my lungs.

**Is the good life better than the life I live**

**When I thought that I was gonna go crazy**

**And now my grandmama ain't the only girl calling me baby**

**And if you feeling' me now then put your hands up in the sky**

**And let me hear you say hey, hey, hey, ooh**

**I'm good.**

I was just at the outskirts of La Push, when I noticed a familiar guy walking towards the town, half naked from the waist up. My breath caught in my throat and I slowed down a little to get a better look at his face, sure enough it was Jacob…

'_Should I pull over… just to say hi?' _

I wasn't going to but he looked up and waved, I pulled over just after him and he started jogging up to the car.

I looked in my rear vision mirror, he was wearing cut of sweats and running shoes.

"What is with these boys?" I muttered as he reached my window.

I pressed the down button for the electric window doing a quick mental check of my appearance

'_It'll do…' _

"Hey what are you doing here?" Jake asked smiling a brilliant smile at me; his teeth are perfect and those lips…

"I just dropped Paul home…" before I could go on his smile melted into a frown.

"Paul, my Paul?"

I was a little taken a back at his tone.

"Umm yea, I was at the grocery store in Forks and he came into say hi, he was going to the chemist or drug store whatever you call it, for his dad and he helped me with my shopping. So I offered him a lift home…"

I trailed off studying his face he couldn't be jealous could he? Probably wishful thinking, I had seen a few of the local La Push girls around and they were to die for, I would never be as graceful and naturally stunning as they were.

He seemed to relax a little and forced a smile.

"You look tired…"

"Umm yea I had a rough night last night, bad dreams you know…"

I wanted to go on and tell him everything, I surprised myself when I felt my eyes going a little watery, I blinked the wetness away.

"Do you want to talk about it Jem" he asked stepping closer to the car resting his hand on the door.

"I would like to Jacob, with you… but I have to get home, mum volunteered me to help out here tomorrow at the bake sale. I have cream and stuff in the boot that will go bad if I don't get it in the fridge."

I mustered up a smile.

"Will you be there tomorrow?" I asked hopefully.

"Oh that's great" Jake said flashing me a proper smile finally.

"I will be there I have to help so I will definitely see you" he assured me.

I suddenly furrowed my brows and looked him up and down purposely.

"Why on Earth are you out here, with hardly any clothes on?"

His closeness suddenly dawned on me, my legs were trembling a little because his stomach and pecs were amazing, I wanted to reach out and touch him but I stopped myself.

"I was um, running you know. Exercising… This doesn't happen over night"

He joking but I blushed, he obviously saw the effect he had on me which usually would of bothered me but with Jake I didn't care in the least.

"Okay then" I laughed "see you tomorrow, I suppose."

I waited for him to step away from the car.

"Jemma will you go out tomorrow night… with me to the movies or dinner or anywhere you want to go?"

I looked at his face, he was embarrassed and couldn't quite look me in the eyes.

"Yes, I mean yeah, I would like to…" I said moving my head to try and catch his gaze he looked up and our eyes met.

"Cool well I will speak to you tomorrow then… I hope you sleep better tonight"

Jake started to move away, but quickly came back and put his head through my window and kissed my cheek. I blushed bringing my hand to the spot where his lips had graced my skin it was on fire.

"Um bye" he said as he started to jog away.

I sat there for a couple of minutes before I was able to drive off.

An hour later I had arrived home, and was meant to be cooking but I was dawdling thinking about Jake.

"Jemma!"

Mum was cranky at me because I had taken so long to get the groceries and now I was going at a snails pace.

"We have a lot to do so lets get a move on."

I picked up the pace a little turning on the kitchen aid, it started creaming the butter and sugar for the cup cakes.

I hummed to myself and worked happily all afternoon and when I slept that night I only dreamt of Jake… Kissing every part of me, setting my body alight with his warmth.

Tomorrow should be a great day!


	7. Chapter 7

**Ok here it is… a lot of important stuff happens in this chapter so hope its not too much… would love a review just to know if you think I am on the right track at all. Next chapter will be up tomorrow or the next day…Date night yay!**

**A New World**

**By Girldownunder**

**Chapter 7**

**Jacobs P.O.V:**

I turned and watched Jemma drive off I smiled to myself at the reaction I stirred in her.

'_She likes me.' _

Finally, I wasn't nervous anymore I felt a little like the old Jake, pre wolf Jake…

My stomach had gotten butterflies, when I smelt her arousal as she asked why I was running around with no shirt on.

I had wanted to open the car door and drag her into my arms, but I was pretty impressed with the chaste kiss I had given her before I left, she hadn't expected it.

I hadn't been very far with a girl, besides Bella, I had a few drunken gropes with a few local girls but it never got to taking clothes off.

Compared to the other pack members, the exceptions being Seth and the younger boys, I was the Virgin Mary.

I wonder if Jemma's a virgin…

'_I kind of hope she is but I cant be mad if she isn't.' _

I found myself walking towards Pauls house I needed to talk to him, I don't know what I am going to tell him but I needed to suss it out for myself. I couldn't take Leah's word for it, in the past she liked to cause shit.

I walked into Paul's yard and before I could make it to the front step he was at the door waiting for me.

"What's up", he said eyeing me.

"Nothing, I just saw Jemma, she said your dad needed stuff from the drug store, I am checking he is alright?"

Paul walked out onto the porch and sat on one of the old chairs.

"Yea man, it was just his blood pressure tablets", he yawned.

"Do you like Jemma?"

I didn't intend on getting straight to the point but it just came out, I hadn't realised how possessive I had become of her but the closer I got to him, the more I could smell her scent on his clothes.

I knew nothing had happened but it pissed me off he had been with her.

"Umm...Ok where did that come from?"

Paul was sitting up a little straighter, he noticed my sudden change in mood and was wary of me. "Answer the question Paul I want to know!"

"Ok, dad, yes I like her a little… she is more laid back than most chicks I know. What are you her dad?" he scoffed trying to stir me up.

"No, I am not her dad but… But…"

I couldn't get out what I wanted to say then Pauls eyes lit up.

"You were in her yard last night weren't you, she said a giant wolf was in her back yard…you dirty dog, you're after Jemma too aren't you?"

He laughed and I started taking big breaths to keep myself from wringing his neck, I hadn't expected him to know about last night.

Paul suddenly got a cheeky look in his eyes again.

"Well... I can share her with you Boss I don't mind"

He was raising his eyebrows up and down at me. I couldn't help my self, I growled deep from my belly, raised a fist and planted it straight in his eye socket.

"Don't talk about her like that ever… got it?"

Paul was holding his hand over his eye, I could feel he was about to phase, so I took a step back and jumped off the porch running into the woods behind his house so I too could phase out of sight.

I looked behind me and Paul was close on my heels as I hit the tree line I felt the air shift around me as I phased and I heard the tearing and growling behind me letting me know Paul was phasing too.

"What the fuck Jake" I heard Paul say in my head.

Before I could turn around he was on me, biting and tearing at my back, I reared up on my hind legs and twisted it was enough to loosen his grip so I could face him.

I laid into him biting and growling, I tasted blood as I bit into his neck and shook hard.

"Jake enough" I heard Sam yell in my head and I suddenly snapped out of my rage.

'_What the hell am I doing?'_

I let Paul go and started stepping backwards, but that was all Paul needed to attack again he got hold of one of my front legs and threw me to the ground.

"She is my imprint, you fucking dog!"

Paul abruptly stopped attacking me and took a few steps back phasing back to human.

I followed suit and a few seconds later was lying on the dirt ground naked.

"What the fuck Jake, why didn't you just tell me?" Paul yelled.

"So your not still sulking over Bella? You have been a hermit because you imprinted?" Seth said appearing behind me Sam walking beside him.

"Yes" I groaned "I am sorry guys I just wasn't ready to tell you yet I needed to work it out myself, try and get to know her, you know?"

"We understand" Sam said speaking for the first time "It all makes sense now" he said coming and taking a seat next to me giving me a light punch in the shoulder "congrats".

"Yea congrats Jake" Seth said running over patting me on the shoulder.

I looked to Paul who was still standing in front of me.

"I am sorry man I have never felt so jealous, I would of killed you!"

'Hurt me a bit? Maybe, kill me? Never… I let you have that one" he sat on the ground too.

"I understand now, man I wish you had of told me but I will get over it, as long a your finally happy man you deserve it."

I was actually shocked that Paul wished well of me for once, lately he had not one good word to say about me.

"So" said Sam "when do we meet her?"

"Yea", piped in Seth excitedly "a new wolf girl..."

"Look I don't want her finding out about us yet okay so," I said looking at Seth "no new wolf girls for a while".

Sam stood up "that's fair, we will all understand and help you with whatever you need to do Jake. Jemma will be different to the other imprints, she is not Quileute, she doesn't know our legends and the others will have to respect that."

I sighed in relief that Sam understood perfectly my fears about scaring her off.

"Yea okay, so we're bonded again…awesome! But can we go bond at Emily's over lunch, when we are not so naked?" Paul said laughing and standing up running off towards Sam's house.

We all started laughing and one by one phased and took off towards some great smelling food.

I felt like a weight had been lifted off my shoulders I would tell the other pack members at lunch. I had not had lunch at Emily's since I first laid eyes on Jemma.

'_Emily would probably be mad at me'_

I reached the back of Sam's house I was the last one in.

I phased and started walking up to the house, Embry appeared at the back door and chucked me a pair of sweats.

"Here man, what's this news you have to tell us? Hurry up we are waiting!" he turned to go back inside.

I sighed as I walked up the back steps to my surprise all 16-pack members were scattered around the dining table, kitchen and lounge we had never been here all at once.

"Hi Emily."

I walked up to her, she smiled warmly at me, I looked at her swollen Belly.

"Wow your getting big Emily!"

"Gee thanks Jake…he is going to be a big boy" she smiled touching her belly.

"Or girl" Sam said.

They were so happy to be having a baby, it's all Sam thought about and that's why he stepped down from his Alpha spot so easily as I think.

After we all ate and I listened into what everyone was up to, a silence fell across the house and I knew it was my turn to talk.

"So I am sorry I have been avoiding you all lately…" before I could go on Brady interrupted

"You have been avoiding us?"

Quil hit him over the head and Emily shushed them.

"Yes I have been avoiding you guys, because nearly 3 weeks ago I imprinted."

There was a stunned silence, it was Quil who broke it.

"On the new girl Jemma, it's her isn't it?"

"Yes its her…"

Leave it up to one of my best friend and cousin to figure it out straight away. The rest of the pack started talking all at once then, besides Leah who was quietly sitting in the corner as usual.

There were a barrage of questions and congratulations but mainly "when do we meet her" was asked.

"Well tomorrow you will see her, but I will invite her to a bonfire in a little… she isn't Quileute, she doesn't know anything about us. Jem has said she will go out with me tomorrow night so that's a start."

Emily spoke up for the first time then, wrinkling her nose

"And you're bringing her to meet everyone on your first date? Is that a good idea?"

"Oh no hell no! She is helping at the bake sale tomorrow, that's where you will see her, I haven't figured out where I am taking her yet on our date."

"Really" Emily said before anyone else "I am helping at it too, so I will meet her" she seemed pleased with herself and if anyone was to meet her tomorrow I would want it to be Emily.

"There's one last thing…" I said interrupting everyone "I let her see me." They looked at me in confusion except for Paul and Leah who were smirking

"I let her see the wolf me," I said again

"Oh" said Sam first, "well now we know not to go near her house or her dad might start firing shots!"

Everyone laughed and they started to suggest some good spots to take Jemma for a date.

"And flowers" Seth interjected "chicks like flowers" then he blushed.

"And how would you know" Leah yelled from the corner. We all laughed and joked around a bit and eventually the subject was changed.

After a few hours of hanging out with the pack I headed home, I wasn't on patrol tonight but I knew I would go to be near Jemma.

I hoped eventually she would let me sleep with her, holding her close, chasing the nightmares away.

I sat down in the garage and wondered if I should make her a dream catcher, but I didn't know if that was weird seeming I made one for Bella but after much thinking, I decided to do it. It would be better than the one I made Bella, so I set to it collecting everything I needed.

I worked on it for hours until it was time to go sit by her house and as I phased I felt something I hadn't felt in a while…Hope… It was like a whole new world out there waiting for me.

**Jemma's P.O.V:**

I woke on Saturday morning to mum shaking me.

"Come on sleeping beauty up and at em we have to be there in an hour."

I yawned and peeked up at my clock 6am, usually I would be horrified being up so early but not today…today I get to see Jacob.

I smiled to myself as I got out of bed. Last night I had laid out my clothes and straightened my hair before I went to bed, so all I would have to do is get up and get dressed.

I picked a pair of grey pants that hugged my bottom nicely and a tight fitted long sleeved shirt that I knew no one was going to see since I would be wearing my Eskimo jacket.

I quickly went in to the bathroom, brushed my teeth and put my hair in a side pony. My skin was actually liking this Forks weather besides my usual cleanse, tone and moisturise, I hadn't had to wear foundation in ages, my skin was clear for once in my life.

Today though I put on a tinted moisturiser, a little mascara and eye liner, not a lot just enough to make my eyes look a bit bigger. Then I quickly put some clear lip balm on and ran down stairs, mum had a coffee and piece of toast waiting for me, bless her cotton socks.

"You look nice" mum said with slightly accusing eyes.

"Thanks mum you too", I said as I sat down and had a bite out of my toast and slowly sipped my coffee.

"Okay lets go" mum said.

We started putting all the cupcakes and tarts in the back of the car, mum laughed at me when I carefully put the seat belts around the trays, I did not want all my hard work going all over the car if we had to break fast.

We arrived at the La Push high school and we parked the car, there was lots of activity, people pulling things out of cars and carrying them into the direction of what I guessed to be the gym.

The sky was cloudy and I wondered if it would snow, I have never seen snow and was secretly excited about it.

I was juggling two giant trays of cupcakes and following mum who had the trays of tarts when I heard my name being sung out

"Jemma…Jemma."

I looked around carefully so not to drop the cupcakes when I saw Paul, he was with a woman she was pregnant; her belly was nice and round through her thick coat. As they got closer I couldn't help but notice that half of this poor woman's face was scarred, like she had been burnt badly or mauled by an animal.

I wasn't one to stare though so as they got close I just smiled my brightest smile.

"Hi Paul how are you?"

"I am good," he said grabbing one of the trays for me I sighed in relief.

"Thanks heaps."

I looked to the woman and put out my free hand.

"Hey I am Jemma…"

She looked surprised as she took my hand.

"Hi I am Emily… A friend of Jake's… and Paul's"

Emily blushed slightly and quickly looked at the cupcakes in the trays.

"Wow they look good", she said.

I knew indeed they did they were in sets of 4, they were chocolate and I had iced them white and put edible glitter on some and made fondant candy canes and mistletoe to put on them. It was the first Christmassy thing I have done and it kind of made me look forward to a cold Christmas.

"Thanks I worked mega hard yesterday on them."

We continued the walk to the gym.

"I am helping out at the bake sale today too" Emily said, "I made mini puddings,"

"They are pretty good Jem you will need to get a few" Paul said nudging Emily.

"Yes well, if Paul had anything to do with it I would have had no pudding to bring today!"

Emily laughed her laughter was musical and pretty, I can imagine that once you got to know her you would never notice her scars.

We walked into the warm gym and it was a buzz with people rushing around setting everything up. I followed Emily and Paul to our stand and Paul set the tray down in an empty spot on the tables and I followed suit.

"Jemma there you are" mum said, "I thought you had gotten lost."

Mum was standing with a woman a little older than her and a younger girl a little older than me.

"Mum, this is Emily and Paul" I said introducing them mum smiled and said "hi".

"And this is Sue and Leah, Sue is Charlie's partner…"

"Hi how are you?" I said noticing Leah was looking at me weird, not in a mean way just weird.

Emily walked around to where mum, Sue and Leah were standing and gave Sue a hug and said a quite "hey" to Leah who just mumbled a response… uncomfortable much I thought.

"Paul" Sue said, "Can you go to my car and grab the last of the trays please?"

She handed him her car keys and he walked off, so obviously they knew each other but I guessed in small place, such as La Push and Forks, everyone would know everyone.

The 5 of us set to unpacking everything and setting it up, it was only half an hour till people should start arriving.

Paul was back in no time with 3 trays of different cakes and tarts or pies they call them here. There was no room for them so we popped them away until some space was cleared.

People started piling into the gym and in no time we were really busy.

After 2 hours of craziness, it started to slow down I was pretty buggered just from talking, everyone I served asked the same questions…

"Where are you from?" and "Whose daughter are you?"

Mum got the same though, which made me feel better. Emily, Leah and I sat down in the 3 chairs in our stall and started chatting about different things.

Leah didn't say much at all but I found out that Emily's baby was due 3 days after my birthday on the 22nd of February. Leah looked to be a bit of a tomboy, I noticed she wore a pair of ripped old jeans, a tank top and a pair of sneakers. Her hair was chin length and she didn't wear any make up, she was quite stunning though, I could imagine in a nice dress with her hair done she would be a looker.

Three guys walked up to the stand and I recognised one of them to be Quil.

"Hey Quil" I said standing up and waving.

"Jemma" Emily said standing also holding her lower back "this is my Sam" she said gesturing towards the guy in the middle.

"Hi Sam" I said standing and shaking his hand "nice to meet you."

"You too Jemma" he said warmly taking my hand in his. His voice was kinda of deep and boomed around us.

"Jem this is Embry" Quil said pointing to his friend.

"Hi Embry" I said smiling at him.

"Hey" was all he said before a caramel tart caught his attention.

"Yea so I will take one of those and some cupcakes and 2 pudding please girls", I laughed thinking he was joking but Leah just rolled her eyes and started getting it together for him.

"Your family will love you for bringing all this home" I said to him, Leah and Emily scoffed.

"Family? Jemma this is all for me, I have been hanging out for this all week" he said grabbing the small box of goodies and chucking it under his arm.

The boys moved on to go have a look around and another group of guys came up to the table and started speaking to Emily, who called me over to introduce them to me.

I was touched, that Emily felt the need to introduce me to nearly everyone that came up to the table.

"Jemma this is Jared, Collin, Brady and Rich…"

They all said "hello" and like Embry brought a heap of treats and moved on to the next stall.

"Gee this is a small town," I said to Leah "you guys have so many friends… and I cannot get over the guys around here!"

"What do you mean?" Leah asked looking curiously at me.

"Well, your mums must have been popping steroids while they were pregnant, every guy I have met here is over 6 foot and looks like they work out all day long! Its really messing with a girls self esteem" I joked laughing.

I don't think she got my joke though because, she just smiled and went back to arranging the tables.

I started unpacking one of the full trays of cakes onto the tables when I heard a familiar voice.

"Well, well finally doing some work huh?"

It was Bryce, along with Paul and 2 others boys I didn't recognise they were younger than Paul but still just as huge.

"Gee Bryce, and where were you at 6 am this morning? Out ploughing the fields?"

"Getting my beauty sleep actually" he laughed, he went to touch a cupcake and I swatted his hand away.

"You touch you buy brother dear!"

"Feel the love." Paul laughed.

"Jemma, this is Nate and Alex…"

"How are you?" I said nodding to them smiling, I had soon got over shaking everyone's hands and asking how there day was going because in truth I was starting to worry I wouldn't remember anyone's names.

"Bryce, this is Emily and Leah and that's Sue over there" I said pointing to Sue who gave a quick wave and went back to work.

"Hey ladies how are you? Bryce said laying on the charm, I looked at Leah who had suddenly stopped what she was doing, her eyes were as wide as saucers and she had gone a little pale.

"Are you ok Leah?" Emily asked concerned.

"I don't feel well " Leah said turning on her heels and taking off into the crowd.

Emily looked at Bryce and shrugged apologetically.

"Bet you have that effect on all the girls Bryce" Paul said nudging Bryce with his elbow.

I laughed as Bryce's face turned a nice shade of pink. I was just about to turn to see if I could spot Leah to see if she was ok but I was sidetracked…I spotted Jacob, walking he was wheeling a man in a wheel chair around being trailed by Quil, Embry and another guy who was younger than him a brother maybe?

He disappeared into the crowd and my mouth turned into a disappointed frown as I went back to work, it was only an hour to go until it was time to start packing up 4 hours had flown by.

I was rearranging trays when I heard him at the stall next door I whipped my head up to see Jake talking with a man, he was smiling and using his hands, he was so attractive, it was almost sickening and I couldn't help but notice all the female attention he was getting. Nearly every girl and woman who passed him looked.

I was dragged from my thoughts by a little girl with black hair near her chin and big brown eyes, she would have been about 4 and she was counting some coins in her hand.

"Cuse me?" she asked.

"Hello" I said and walked around the tables and kneeled in front of her.

"Is 5 coins enough for some cupcakes?"

My heart melted and I looked around for her parents, I smiled at her.

"You know not usually, but for a girl as pretty as you I think I can make an exception."

She beamed up at me and I picked her up and gently set her on the table and let her choose which ones she wanted. She was smiling from ear to ear and took a cup cake from its box and bit into it, getting chocolate and white icing all around her mouth and on her little button nose. She then looked over at Emily and giggled.

"Aunty Emily!"

Emily looked up startled.

"Claire what are you doing, where's your mum and dad?" she said coming over to her.

I told Emily how she was counting her money and I couldn't bare not to give her the cupcakes, Emily just smiled softly at me and said it was ok.

I heard a panicked male voice through the crowd.

"Claire where have you been?"

Quil ran over and picked Claire up hugging her tight to his chest.

"Oh you scared me, your mum is looking everywhere for you!"

"Quillll" Claire whined "I told mummy I wanted cup cakes so I took my money and came to get them she was too busy talking".

Quil set her back down on the table.

"I am going to go call off the search party…"

I looked at Emily.

"Is this Quill's little sister?" I said getting a napkin and wiping her nose and mouth.

"No, no, he is just a good family friend and I am not really her Aunty we are cousins."

"Oh okay, isn't he sweet with her?" I said smiling at Claire.

I was about to turn around when I felt a hand on my waist.

"Hey" Jake whispered in my ear.

I got goose bumps and turned to face him.

"Hey" I smiled.

"Uncle Jakey" Claire cried.

"Claire, how are you honey?"

Jake went to stand in front of her and scruffed up the hair on her head, she just giggled at him and offered him some of her half eaten cup cake.

"Ah no thanks" Jake laughed.

Quil appeared then and picked up Claire and her cupcakes.

"Say bye, bye Clair Bear" he said telling Emily he was returning her to her mum.

"Bye, bye" she said waving at us.

"Nawwwhhh, she is the cutest", I said smiling at Emily.

"I bet your baby will be just as cute!"

"I hope so too" Emily beamed at me.

"Jemma" Jake called me I looked to him and realised he was standing with my dad… and the 2 others I had seen before.

I felt a little awkward as I walked over to them.

"Jemma this is my dad Billy"

I smiled down at Billy, the man who Jake had been pushing round in the wheel chair.

"Hello Billy, its nice to meet you" I said wiping the bits of chocolate from Claire's face on my pants and shaking his hand.

"Nice to meet you too" he said smiling at me then looking at his son blankly for a second.

"Jemma, Billy has invited us to a bit of a gathering next weekend, so make sure you remind me to tell your mum" dad said.

"Okay dad."

This couldn't have turned out any better if I had planned it myself, a date with Jake tonight then a family gathering next weekend!

Charlie came along then and started chatting with Billy and Dad, the young boy who had taken Jacobs place pushing Billy came up to me.

"Hi I am Seth, Sue's son…" he said pointing to Sue who along with my mum had started packing things up.

"Oh hi nice to meet you, I was here with Leah but she disappeared before" I said looking around hoping to catch sight of her.

"Well I better help out here, umm Jake do you want my mobile number..?"

"Your what?"

"My mobile, you know Cell number? Whatever you call it here." I said feeling a little alien.

"Oh yea, sure, sure" he said grabbing out his cell from his pocket he typed in the keypad a little then handed it to me to put my number in. After I had done it and handed it back.

"Wait I need your picture now."

"Eww no Jake I take terrible pictures…" I said hiding my face he grabbed my hand and bent his face closer to mine.

"I bet you don't…. please" he gave me these puppy dog eyes that made me melt.

"Okay, okay lets do this then" I smiled a cheesy grin and once he was happy with it he quickly gave me a kiss on the cheek.

"I will text you in a few hours to organise tonight" and with that he walked off Seth trailing behind giving me a silly grin.

"Ok what was that Jemma" Mum said to me once I was back in the stall.

"What mum?"

I was trying to play dumb.

"Jacob Black, getting your number then kissing you" she said trying to keep the grin off her face, Sue giggled behind mum.

"Well, I am going on a date with him tonight mum, is that okay?" I asked sarcastically.

I started stacking the empty trays and wiping the tables.

"Well you could do worse" Mum smiled, looking over at Jake.

"Eww mum, did you just perve on him? You cradle snatcher!"

I teased her but she just laughed and swatted at me while she continued on.

By the time we had everything packed up and clean I was buggered and needed to get home to start getting ready for my date.

I looked around for Emily to say bye, when I spotted her with Sam, he was holding his hands on her stomach smiling and then he kissed her so tenderly. He couldn't take his eyes away from her, it was the same kind of devotion I had seen in Quill's eyes, except it was the love of a man and woman.

"How perfect" I whispered longing for someone to look at me that way…


	8. Chapter 8

**A New World**

**By Girldownunder**

**Chapter 8**

**Jacob's P.O.V:**

In the car ride home from the school, I could tell dad wanted to talk to me, he opened his mouth a few times then closed it again, without saying anything.

"Okay, just come out with it dad."

"What do you mean?" He said while staring out the window.

I was about to go on when he started.

"I thought we were close Jake?"

"Ah dad, we are close." I said knowing exactly where he was going to go with this.

"Then, why on Earth, wouldn't you tell me you imprinted?"

He was mad, well as mad as my dad could get, I felt a rush of guilt run through me.

"Dad I am sorry, I didn't tell the pack either. I don't want to freak Jemma out, she is an outsider she wont understand…"

I was surprised how emotional my voice sounded.

"Jake you are the alpha, with many responsibilities, she would not have been chosen by the spirits if she could not share this responsibility with you, and that's all there is too it!"

Dad was completely right, I knew it, but I was still scared to tell her when the moment came.

"That's not to say, tell her tonight though, I don't want my new daughter scared off" dad said laughing to himself.

"I won't be telling her tonight, or for a while, I think I will know when the moment is right."

"That you will son… Well it's a good thing I invited her dad and the family out next weekend, especially since Rachel will be home."

I looked at my dad and could see he was already planning things in his head.

"I forgot Rach was coming home for Christmas, it would have been good if Rebecca could of come too" I said as we neared our little red house.

We pulled out the front, I got dad out of the car into his chair and walked inside to the kitchen, grabbing a can of coke a packet of crisps and headed to my room.

I heard the TV turn on, in the lounge while I kicked off my shoes and sat on my bed. I grabbed my phone out of my pocket. I had 1 text message:

_Jemma is really nice Jake and hot you could of done worse man._

I shook my head and laughed trust Embry to say something, I opened a new message and began to text Jemma:

_Hi its Jake how r u so what u want to do tonight_

No, that's not good, I hit the clear button and deleted the message and started again:

_Hey Jem it's Jake how r u after today? So any preferences for tonite?_

'_Hmmm that was better.'_

I hit send, I set my empty coke can and the crisp packet on the floor and laid back in bed waiting for her reply. It took about 5 minutes but my phone finally beeped at me, I picked it up and opened the message it was from Jemma:

_Hi Jake I am good just having a bit of a lay down after today it was more full on than I thought it would be! I don't mind what we do tonight…a movie would be nice but if you don't want to go to Port Angeles then maybe we can do dinner?_

I frowned I haven't been to a movie in years since, I went all wolf… It would actually be good to go get out of here for a few hours, and being completely alone with her in the car would be good.

_A movie sounds good what if I come get u at 6pm?_

The sooner the better, it was already 3pm so only 3 hours to go and I can get the dream catcher finished by then.

I did a mental check of my funds, I had a secret stash in a sock in my draw. I had about $50 in there, I sighed, I really have to get a job I wont be able to provide for Jemma if I don't get a job…

I had been too busy being depressed to think about the future, it was definitely time I started to think about what I wanted to do for a career, because being an Alpha doesn't pay too well… my phone beeped after only a couple of minutes:

_Sounds great see you soon xo_

'_I got a xo.'_

I smiled to myself as I put my phone on the floor and pulled my shirt off. I got up and grabbed the nearly finished, wooden dream catcher from my dresser draw and sat on my bed with some pliers and other stuff.

Dad popped his head in a couple of times, to see what I was doing, I think he is pleased that I imprinted on Jemma.

It was times like this, that I really missed my Mum.

'_I wish I could ask her advice on things'_ I thought sadly.

**Jemma's P.O.V:**

'_Jake will be here any minute.'_

I grabbed a clutch purse and putt my lip-gloss, phone, ID and some money in it.

I did a quick, self check in my full-length mirror. If I had of been in Australia, going out on a date about now, I would be wearing a short dress and high heels. But here I was, in Jeans and a long sleeved, black, fitted shirt; it was a little dressy with a deep v-neck and black lace detailing. On my feet were pair of black, ballet type flats, I looked in the mirror and frowned, I really need to go out and buy some winter clothes that are dressy, I was sick of jeans.

I had put a few loose curls into my hair and had actually been excited to do my make up. I didn't look too bad, I went to wardrobe and pulled the cranberry red trench coat my nana had brought me before we moved here, it was beautiful and warm with big shiny black buttons up the front.

"Jemma?"

Mum walked in holding a hatbox.

"You will need a hat and gloves, it's going to snow tonight."

"Really?" I asked excitedly.

Mum just smiled to herself and put the box down on my bed, she pulled out her Diane von Furstenberg 'Carlisle' Hat, it was black and the flowers had red silk detailing that matched my jacket.

"Mum...I can't, you haven't even worn that yet!"

I reached out touching the flowers gently.

"Yes, you can and I will still wear it, because you will guard it with your life…"

She passed it to me, I stepped back in front of the mirror and put it on admiring how my hair went perfectly with it…

"And these" mum said handing me a matching set of gloves.

"Thanks mum" I said hugging her tightly.

"Make sure all those clothes stay on too Jem!" Dad said poking his head into my room.

"Eeewww dad" I laughed.

"Jakes here" Bryce yelled from downstairs.

I quickly grabbed my clutch and the gloves and ran down the stairs, mum and dad close behind.

"Jesus, where are you going Jemma?" Bryce teased me.

He plopped down on a couch in the lounge, turning on family guy. Dad sat next to Bryce, and cracked open a can of beer.

I heard the knock then, I went to answer it but mum beat me to it, I rolled my eyes knowing she would give him some kind of lecture.

"Hey Naomi" Jake said as mum opened the door.

"Hello Jacob, come in."

Mum stood out of the way, he stepped into the house, my face heated up almost instantly. Jake was wearing a pair of dark jeans, a white v-neck shirt and he had on a dark grey hoodie over the top that was lined with soft looking faux fur. I could tell he had just stepped out of the shower, because his hair still looked a little damp, I looked to his feet they were covered with heavy black boots.

"Hey Jake!"

I walked closer to him, I knew my cheeks were pink but I hoped he couldn't notice too much, he looked me up and down and smiled that brilliant smile at me.

"Hey Jem."

"Hey Bryce...Len", he called over to the boys.

Dad just mumbled and waved looking back to the TV, but Bryce being Bryce called out a smart arse remark.

"Hey man and have her home at a reasonable hour ok!"

He wagged his finger at us and feigned mock hurt when I gave him the finger, Jake just laughed and looked at my mum.

"I will have her home at a decent hour Naomi."

"I am not worried Jake, just drive safe on the roads and have fun guys" she said kissing my forehead and walking towards the kitchen.

'_Hmm no mum lecture tonight._'

"Ok lets go…bye dad and Bryce," I sang out as I closed the door behind us.

"Alone at last!" Jake smiled taking my hand and leading me down the stairs.

"You should put on the gloves Jem its going to be pretty cold tonight."

I couldn't even fee the cold though his hand was so warm. Jake opened the car door for me, I slid in and watched as he carefully shut my door and walked around to the driver side getting in. He turned the keys in the ignition and turned the car around, we didn't say anything until we got onto the main road.

"You look really beautiful Jemma."

Jake was smiling over at me and then looking back to the road, I blushed crimson red.

"You too Jake", I laughed "I feel like I am 13 going on my first date."

"What do you mean?" Jake said looking at me quickly.

"Oh just that, I am nervous I changed like 5 times." I waited for him to laugh at me but he didn't.

"Me too, I haven't been on a proper date before" he admitted.

I was shocked, I couldn't believe that this Adonis had not had flocks of females after him for dates.

"As if!" I scoffed, thinking he was making fun of me.

"No I am serious."

He grabbed my hand and left his other hand on the steering wheel.

"I have not had a girlfriend to take out and I haven't had much time to date, so this is my first real date alone with a girl."

"Wow, I am shocked I thought you would have had heaps of chickies!"

I watched as our fingers intertwined.

"So how many dates have you been on, I bet you had boyfriends in Australia…"

I looked down at the floor.

"I had one boyfriend, but he never took me on dates and then after him I went out with 2 guys, but their ideas of dates were going to parties and trying to get me drunk."

Jake looked at me, I couldn't make out what the emotion was that had crossed his features but he shrugged it off and smiled.

"Well, we better make this a good one then."

Once we got to Port Angeles, Jake parked the rabbit.

"I will get the door", he said.

He ran around the back of the car and opened my door, reaching for my hand and helping me out.

We weren't far from the cinemas so we started walking hand in hand. As we walked I noticed girls and even some guys looking at Jacob appreciatively, I couldn't help but hold my head a little higher, proud that I was on a date with this sexy boy.

'_Well, lets face it, he is not a boy… he is a man, he looks at least 23'._

Then I realized I hadn't asked how old Jake was I had just assumed he was my age.

"How old are you?"

"I will be 19 in January" he answered "and your 18 in February right?"

"Yep" I answered, I was pleased I hadn't been too off about his age.

We got into the warm cinemas, and I removed my gloves putting them in my clutch carefully and then I unbuttoned my jacket so it was hanging open. I looked up, Jake was watching me intently, and I saw him gaze at my breasts for a second. I smiled and pretended I hadn't seen, usually I would have been annoyed or embarrassed but I didn't feel either, I felt so attractive under his gaze that I would of stripped off naked for him if, he asked me.

"What do you want to see?" Jake asked.

"I don't know... Thor or Fast Five?"

Nothing else caught my attention and then I noticed Jake was looking at me shocked.

"I had expected you to pick a chick flick."

"I am not a chick flick, type of girl…well not all the time, I am a sucker for the notebook and pretty woman" I winked at him and he laughed.

"Well what about Thor? I saw an ad and it looked okay?"

"Sounds good."

"Well, I will go buy the tickets" Jake said.

"Ok, well I will get the candy!" I smiled walking off before he could protest, I took a place in one of the lines.

"Hi!"

I heard a girl next to me say, I looked at her and realized she was talking to me.

"Hi' I said smiling.

The girl talking to me is gorgeous, she was small and had short hair, standing next to her was the most stunning blonde woman I had ever seen in my life, I couldn't help but gape at her.

"I am Alice and this is Rosalie, I have seen you at Forks haven't I?"

"Umm, yes, probably I haven't noticed you though, sorry..." I trailed off I hadn't seen either of the girls at home.

"Your friends with Jacob?"

Alice was motioning over to him, he was deep in thought and not looking this way.

"Umm yea, I am."

The candy bar attendant called next, I walked up to her and got 2 super sized cokes and a large popcorn, I was juggling them when I saw Jake making his way to me he looked worried.

"Well it was really nice to meet you…?"

I dragged my eyes from Jake to Alice who was standing in front of me now and realized I hadn't given her my name.

"Oh sorry, my names Jemma, it was nice to meet you both too."

Jake reached me, taking one of the drinks, he glared at Rosalie but softened when he looked at Alice.

"Alice… Blondie" he acknowledged them.

"Jacob" they both said at the same time.

"Nice to see you Jake, its been a while" Alice said.

"Yea, well I have been busy" Jake said in an irritated tone.

"Well, we better be going" he said putting his hand on my lower back and guiding me away.

"Say hi to the family" Jake said as he turned away from them.

I waved to the girls and tried to keep up with Jake, who hadn't taken his hand away from me.

"Are you ok?" I asked concerned.

He hadn't spoken a word, we had found the right cinema and taken our seats at the very back.

"Yeah… Yes sorry, I don't like those girls all that much, Alice is ok but watch the Blondie, she will suck the life from you."

I laughed thinking he was joking.

"Okay" I said taking a sip of my coke.

I hadn't wanted to push the subject, obviously there was more to it and it surprised me when Jake went on.

"You see, I used to be best friends with their sister in law and I had wanted more, but she ended up marrying their brother, then she got pregnant" Jake said as he played with the hood string on his jacket.

"Oh...Well are you okay?" I asked.

I could tell it was hard for him to tell me that but I was touched he had shared it with me.

"Yeah, I am over it now… Way over it."

He lifted my hand and brought my palm to his lips, he gently planted a kiss there and entwined my fingers with his.

"It's was just hard to think about it sometimes, but its been getting easier and easier" he said lowering his voice to a whisper as the movie started.

We moved a little closer to each other, it was nice, just holding hands and being close I felt so at ease. I didn't mind that he obviously had some kind of thing with this girl, he told me about it straight up so that's all that mattered.

Once the movie finished, we started to walk out of the cinemas, I paused at the doors to put my coat and gloves back on. I smiled when Jake straightened up my coat for me and held his hand out, waiting for me to take it.

"So do you want to go home or are you hungry?" Jake asked.

"I am always hungry." I replied.

"I am impressed," he laughed "a girl after my own heart…what do you feel like?"

"I don't mind, I just don't feel like sitting in a restaurant and waiting for ages though."

We looked at the Italian restaurant near the rabbit but it was pretty packed.

"Okay, a cafe or diner it is," he said looking around "there!"

Jake pointed to a diner across the road, we dodged traffic and entered the diner slipping into a booth. I ordered a hot chocolate and a piece of warm apple pie with vanilla custard while Jake ordered a steak a side of fries. While we waited Jake asked different things about my family, we laughed a lot it was nice, being with someone who liked to laugh.

I giggled as Jake ate his steak in a few minutes, he had eaten it before I had even got half way through my pie.

"Want some?"

I offered him a spoonful of the warm pie and custard, he opened his mouth for me to put it in for him. I reached over and couldn't help but breath a little faster as his mouth closed over the spoon, when I pulled away I noticed a spec of custard on his bottom lip which he quickly licked up.

"Hmm good" he said "not as good as your caramel one but."

"I didn't know you got one!"

"Hmm, yea, I had some of Embry's, ha much to his disgust... Can you make it for me some time?"

I assumed he was just being polite.

"Of course let me know when."

Once I had finished, Jake took some money out of his pocket and put it on the table. We made our way to the rabbit, again he opened my door for me, I put my seat belt on and watched as he hopped in and did up his seat belt.

Jake looked good driving, I noticed his arm flexed when he changed gears, I was too busy perving on him to notice he had caught me watching him. I looked up at the road and let out a little squeal, a truck had reversed into the street right in front of us.

I closed my eyes and let out a cry, waiting for the impact, but it didn't come.

Jake had the quickest reflexes I had ever seen, he steered around the truck, screeching to a holt on the other side of it.

He unbuckled his seat belt and grabbed my face, gently turning it checking me over.

"I am ok are you ok?"

He didn't answer, he got out of the car and walked over to the truck driver, who had already been jogging over to us.

"I am so sorry, I didn't see you!" the driver exclaimed.

"Well maybe you will have a better fucking look next time, you could have killed her!" Jake yelled at him.

I turned in my seat to see what was happening, but Jake was already storming back to the car.

He got in and buckled his belt and slowly took off.

"Are you ok Jake?" I asked again.

"Yeah, sorry that scared the shit out of me, I nearly hit him."

"Yea but it was his fault and we are ok…"

I couldn't help but to grab his hand, kissing the top of it, he smiled still keeping his eyes on the road.

"My mum died in a car accident, we nearly lost dad too…"

I could see the pain in his eyes and I felt it too, my eyes welled up.

"I am sorry Jake!"

"It's ok that just freaked me out a little… I don't know why I just came out with that, sorry. It happened when I was 9 but I had my twin sisters Rachel and Rebecca, they are 2 years older than me"

"That must have been so hard though, I cant imagine it and don't be sorry, you can say anything you like with me."

I held his hand a little tighter, I didn't care that my hand was sweating, he was so hot again.

'_Probably from the adrenalin.'_

After about 10 minutes of silence I asked "so your sisters are twins?'

"Yeah and royal pains in my arse, Rachel will be here next weekend you will meet her, but Rebecca lives in Hawaii with her fiancé'."

We got on to the topic of next weekend and I laughed, as he told me stories about him and his friends he was a great story-teller, I could get lost in his voice. I was disappointed to see that we had reached my house.

"Well I guess I better go in."

I didn't really want to get out of the car.

"I will get your door" Jake said.

'_He had been a perfect gentleman tonight._'

I hopped out of the car, we were just about to walk up to the porch when Jake stopped me by grabbing my hand.

"It's starting to snow…"

I looked up quickly and frowned.

"Where? I haven't seen snow before."

"Look again" Jake said, pulling my back to him and pointing up to the sky.

I snuggled back closer to him and looked up, sure enough snowflakes danced around in the night sky, I laughed like an excited 2 year old and turned to face Jacob as the snow started to fall on his hair.

One caught on my nose and I reached for it, watching it melt in my hand.

"You are so beautiful Jemma… can I kiss you?"

I looked up at him touched by what a gentle soul he is.

"You don't need to ask to kiss me Jake, you can whenever you like"

I stood on tiptoes, craning my neck closer to his face waiting.

"I can" he asked shocked.

"Yes you can…now?" I asked, not wanting to sound like I was begging but I was really I needed to taste him and feel his lips on mine.

Jacob leaned down closer to my level and put a hand in my hair, near my neck, and the other on my waist holding me steady. He smiled and started to move in slowly.

Impatient, I closed my eyes and quickly closed the gap between us. I opened my eyes a little to look at him, his eyes were wide open staring into mine. Usually that would of freaked me out, that someone was looking so closely at me, but I didn't care.

I closed my eyes again as the kiss deepened, I moved one of arms that were hanging limply by my side to his warm cheek and the other to his chest, he moaned and I couldn't help but kiss him faster.

"GET A ROOM" Bryce yelled from his balcony.

"Agggrrrhh" I groaned.

Jake pulled away from me laughing, we untangled ourselves and I looked up to yell abuse at Bryce but he was already gone.

"Sorry" I muttered breathlessly.

"That's okay" Jake said kissing me softly on the lips again "I better go anyways, before it starts snowing too much."

"Ok" I said disappointingly.

"I have something for you"

Jake pulled a dream catcher out of the inside of his jacket.

"I made it for you, to keep those bad dreams away."

"Oh Jake!"

I took it from his hands and looked it over.

"It's gorgeous, thank you so much."

I threw my arms around his waist hugging him close.

"What are you doing tomorrow?"

"Nothing" I said breathing in his smell.

"Well, I will come get you at 12 okay?"

I loved how unsure Jacob was at times, and then the next minute he was taking charge.

"Sounds good," I said.

He started to walk away but I grabbed his jacket and pulled him back to me.

"One more?" I asked pouting.

I couldn't get enough of Jacob Black.

"You don't have to ask me either" he said cheekily taking my face gently in his hands kissing me tenderly.

Jake watched me go into the house before he drove off, I waved and shut the front door. I ran to my room and closed the door before Bryce could tease me.

I collapsed on my bed and gave a delighted squeal.

'_How is it possible I had to cross the world to find such a perfect guy, there has to be something wrong with him…surely?' _

I carefully placed my dream catcher above my bed and I actually slept all night with no dreams.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hope you guys like this chapter! Even though I have not got a review yet I figure I must be doing okay because a lot of people have added this story as one of their favourites, so if you are one of those people…THANK YOU **

**A New World**

**By Girldownunder**

**Chapter 9**

**Jacobs P.O.V:**

As soon as I pulled up in front of my house, I got out of the car ripped my jacket off and chucked it on the hood of the rabbit. I then bent down and pulled off my boots and socks then I seamlessly ripped my shirt off and pushed my jeans down and started running for the woods.

I needed to run, the wolf was going nuts, I felt like I needed to get out and piss on trees, I have found my imprint and she actually likes me for me and wants to be with me physically too.

I could smell her arousal from the moment I saw her tonight, I had wanted to kiss all over her pink cheeks with Jemma, I feel like a man its hard to describe but she makes me feel stronger, like I can do anything.

When I smelt Alice and Rosalie, I knew it was them I could tell their scent from other bloodsuckers, but I was shocked at the reaction I felt when I turned and saw Alice speaking to Jemma. I started shaking and almost ran to Jem, I wanted to get between her and them. Why the hell were they at the movies anyway I thought and at the candy bar? It was a bit weird and I really need to talk it over with Sam, hopefully they were just out to watch a movie, smelt my scent on Jemma and decided to suss her out, besides that Alice is just crazy sometimes.

Besides the run in with the resident vampires, nearly running into the truck really put things into perspective. Jemma is the most important thing to me now, if anything were to happen to her I would go insane. I would have knocked that idiots lights out if I had not of been worried about Jemma's reaction to me.

I looked around suddenly realizing I was at Jemma's house, it was snowing but it was melting as soon as it hit the ground.

Before I knew what I was doing, I phased and quickly ran to the tree besides Jemma's room, climbing up silently I leaned over and peered in Jemma's room. Ok I was probably being a little crazy and if anyone saw I would be arrested, but I couldn't stop myself from taking a quick look. Jemma was curled up in bed facing away from me, her hair was all over the pillow and she was curled up under the covers her hand was curled under chin and she was smiling in her sleep. I smiled when I saw the dream catcher I made her hanging above her bed.

I let myself drop to the ground in one silent swift move and quickly ran for the trees, phasing as I ran. I was surprised when Paul's voice rang out in my head.

"Naughty, naughty Jake."

"Paul what are you doing?"

"Patrolling" he laughed, "what are you doing?"

Before I could answer Seth phased.

"Seth what are you doing?" I asked he wasn't on patrol.

"Have you guys heard from Leah? She isn't home and no one has seen her since today."

He was panicking, Leah may be a lot of things but she never let Seth or her mum worry about her.

"I will sniff it out." Paul said running off.

I knew from the images in his head he was going to the school. I started off to Sam's maybe he heard something. I howled into the night sky knowing Sam would hear and be waiting and I was hoping Leah would hear and come too.

I got to Sam's and he was already walking out his back door, he quickly ran towards me and phased I ran through what was said in my head.

"I haven't seen her, I can wake Emily she was with her at the bake sale."

Before I could stop him, he phased and ran back into the house, within 5 minutes he was back out and phased showing me a replay of what Emily said had happened.

"She is sick…" Sam said, "maybe we should ring the hospital?"

He was a little panicked too he still loved Leah in a way.

"No, let's leave it until tomorrow, give her a night to make contact. She has gone off before I am sure she is ok, we don't get sick Sam, you know we burn it off she is fine."

"Paul what have you got?" I asked.

"Jake… man she phased in the forest near the gym and has taken off towards the border, she's gone for a run that's all," said Paul sounding pretty confident.

"Okay, lets call it a night Paul call me if you hear something"

I said bye to Sam and ran home wondering what set Leah off, I thought she had been getting better with Emily.

I phased, grabbed my clothes and went inside to my surprise dad was waiting for me in the kitchen.

"What's going on?"

"Leah is missing we think… no one has heard from her since this afternoon" I said sitting down.

"I think she is ok though" I added thoughtfully.

"Yes" dad agreed, "she wouldn't leave for long without telling Seth".

"Well dad" I said standing up and patting his shoulder "I am off to bed…"

"How was the date?" dad said wheeling himself after me.

"Yea really good actually."

I couldn't help but grin at dad.

"That's good son" dad said going past me to his bedroom.

"You need a hand to bed dad?"

"No I am okay" he called back.

I grabbed some cotton boxers from my room and walked into the bathroom turning on the shower I hopped in and let the warm water run over me I tilted my face towards the spray.

'_Jemma was a really good kisser.'_

I had been surprised when she said I didn't have to ask her permission to kiss her, I nearly fell to my knees. After running after Bella and asking and wanting her permission for everything, it was such a turn on to be able to take control for once and Jemma obviously wanted me just as much as I wanted her.

I looked down, my dick was standing to attention, it had been a while since I relieved myself. I wrapped my hand around it and started stroking slowly, all the while imagining myself climbing through Jemma's open window and climbing into bed with her, only to find she was naked and had been waiting for me. I groaned, my hand speeding up as I imagined taking her tits in my hands and licking and sucking her nipples while she stroked my dick with her soft hands.

And that image was all it took me for to spill my seed, all over the tiled wall in front of me. I groaned, softly letting my breathing get back to normal, before I quickly cleaned up my mess and washed myself with the soap.

As I turned off the water, I wondered if Jemma had touched herself while thinking about me.

'_I hope she does.' _

I dried myself off with the towel and slipped on my boxers. I walked to my room and laid in bed I was asleep within minutes, even in sleep you couldn't wipe the smile off my face.

I woke to tapping on my window, I groaned and sat up it was Jared, I opened the window it was light out I noticed popping my head out.

"What's up man?"

"Paul said to let you know that Leah still hasn't turned up."

I brought my hand to my face and rubbed my eyes why couldn't life be calm for just a week.

"Okay, okay I will get dressed and go for a drive, maybe she phased back so we couldn't find her". I sighed.

With that Jared disappeared into the woods and I rolled off my bed to get dressed.

I drove to the Clearwater's house Sue was sitting on the porch.

"Hey Sue."

I walked up the stairs and took a seat next to her.

"Have you heard anything?" she asked hopefully.

"No not yet, but you will be the first to know" I promised.

"I am not too worried Jake, she probably just needed to think for a while."

"That's what I think, its hard having everyone in your thoughts all the time" I explained.

I talked with Sue for a bit longer and texted the pack, letting them know if they saw her to let me know.

I drove home to have something to eat, my stomach was grumbling, I couldn't wait to go get Jemma at 12pm it was only a couple of hours to go. I looked at the car it was pretty dirty, I decided I would drive it into the garage and wash it after breakfast.

Embry and Quil showed up and helped me with the rabbit, we laughed and mucked around like old times.

It was pretty cold outside, I could smell that it would start snowing again this afternoon and this time I doubted it would melt like last night.

I found myself excited for Jemma to see the ground covered in a quilt of snow.

I was going to take Jemma to Emily's for lunch with the pack, usually we gather there on Sundays. I knew by now that without telling them Paul and Sam would of seen my plans last night, I knew poor Emily would probably be fussing a bit more than usual.

Before long it was time to go get Jemma, I was excited as I chucked on some sweats and a clean black fitted shirt and drove my clean car over to Jemma's. As soon as I stepped out of the car, I was taken a back I could smell Leah!

I walked up to the front porch, but the scent quickly turned, Jemma had not long been outside I followed her scent to her back yard. I walked into the woods behind Jemma's house and followed her and Leah's mixed scent they were headed in the same direction…together? What the hell was going on here?

**Jemma's POV**

I woke up in a pretty great mood and made me and the family bacon and scrambled eggs on toast for breakfast.

I helped mum do some cleaning and tidying up, I think she was nervous about starting work tomorrow so was doing a heap of things to take her mind off it.

At about 10am mum, dad and Bryce decided to head into Port Angeles for a few things. There was no way I was going though, I had a date with Jake today. I smiled to myself as I went to my room and cleaned my bathroom and changed my sheets.

As I walked past my window I noticed a figure standing in my backyard, I looked again and noticed it was Leah Clearwater. She was only wearing shorts and singlet and no shoes.

"Bloody weird" I mumbled.

I fumbled with the latch on the window and opened it.

"Leah…are you ok?"

I yelled out but she took off into the woods.

I closed my window and grabbed my Eskimo jacket, slipped on my slippers and took off down stairs after her. I don't know why but I needed to see if she was okay.

I jogged as fast as my footwear would let me, I paused when I reached the woods behind my house but then I saw her again.

"Leah are you ok?"

I began running after her.

'_She is fucking fast.'_ I thought as I hopped over fallen branches and rocks.

I came to a small path, cars obviously drive here because I could see tyre tracks, I slowed down and walked briskly along it for about 5 minutes. I couldn't see her, I stopped realizing I had come a fair way.

I turned around and started walking home, when I heard a laugh from the woods to my left, there was a small walking track near me so I walked up it a little way. The giggling got louder but as I got closer I realized it couldn't be Leah, it was a little girl.

I saw a flash in the tree's ahead.

"Hello?"

I called out my heart started beating faster, and the feeling in my stomach told me to run. I turned around and screamed and instinctly took a step back, tripping on a rock, I fell flat on my ass and pain seared in the palm of my hand.

I laughed a little nervously, trying to calm myself, there was a little girl standing in front of me. She was so gorgeous, she had ringlets and big brown eyes, her skin was snow white and she had a perfect little mouth. She was dressed like a doll, in a little cream dress with lace and pretty shoes.

"Hello, I didn't mean to frighten you" she said sweetly to me.

I was still frozen to the spot but sat up a little.

"That's ok, you did indeed frighten me" I smiled at her.

" I am Renesmee", she said extending her hand to me.

I laughed what an unusual kid, she would have been only 5 years old.

"I am Jemma", I said taking her hand and shaking it.

I winced my hand hurt, and she was freezing, I stood and brushed my bottom off.

I looked back up at the little girl, who was smelling her hand, I looked at my hand and realized I was bleeding.

I quickly put pressure on it.

"Sorry, I didn't realize" I said.

Then I gasped in disgust, when Renesmee licked her hand I could see her little tongue go red from my blood.

"Ahh" I said grabbing her hand, "don't do that, its blood."

I wiped her hand on my sweats.

"Where's you mum and dad?"

I needed to get the hell out of here.

"Not here" she said in a sing song voice "you smell very good", she added walking around me.

"Ah thanks, well I have to go now…"

I turned to meet her, she was smiling a pretty scary smile and I instantly thought of the woman in my dreams.

I started to walk backwards again.

"I have to go…"

I turned and started running, the girl just laughed, her voice ringing throughout the woods.

I kicked my slippers off and ran off the path jumping over branches, the ground started going up and I pushed my legs faster.

"Fuck" I cried out, why on Earth haven't I been working out I am so unfit!

I screamed and tripped over, when Renesmee appeared in front of me.

"Where are you going?" she asked smiling at me.

I didn't bother answering, I just got up and ran back down the way I came but again she appeared in front of me.

"I promised mummy and daddy I wouldn't ever taste human blood, but I think they are wrong, I don't think it would be bad if I tasted you… There are so many humans in the world, one less wouldn't hurt"

She said it as if she was running it over in her head, giving herself permission.

I realized then that there was no point running she was too fast… I was fucked. I fell to my knees panting as she came towards me, baring her teeth. I squeezed my eyes shut, I couldn't hear her moving but I felt her very close to me now and then I felt her brush my hair away from my neck, I whimpered in fright.

I started to cry and then I felt the ground shaking, I lifted my head and I heard running and growling.

I opened my eyes and saw Renesmee being pulled backwards by a blur and I felt myself being knocked to the ground I looked up. I was being covered, by the giant, russet coloured wolf from my backyard.

'_He definitely is a he.' _

I thought glancing up, he was growling at the little girl who was being held by the most beautiful man. Not as beautiful as Jacob, this guy was almost too perfect.

Next another wolf appeared, it was grey and smaller than the one standing over me. I whimpered pulling myself into the fetal position, maybe if I played dead they would all disappear I hoped silently.

I opened my eyes when I heard another gush of air and I saw three more people stand beside the man holding Renesmee, 2 girls and another guy. I gasped one was Alice from the movies last night, she stepped forward her hands up in a non threatening way but she quickly stood back again when another giant wolf appeared, it was jet black. I started sobbing uncontrollably and buried my face in my arms, I was going to die.

The other girl with Alice started talking to the little girl.

"Ness are you ok?"

She was looking her over carefully, Renesmee didn't talk though, she just looked at the wolves and me. The wolf above me growled and let out a vicious bark I could feel the ground around me vibrating.

"Jake…" Alice said stepping forward again.

I quickly lifted my head looking around.

'_Please be here.'_ I begged silently, _'please save me Jake.'_

I couldn't stop my sobbing and I laid my head back down.

"Jake" Alice said again "please calm down let's talk about this."

"He doesn't want to talk about it Alice" the guy said who was holding Renesmee "I am afraid we have pushed Jake too far".

The wolf stepped forward off me, I should of run but I couldn't move I was more afraid of that little girl then the wolves. My wolf from the backyard whined something to the smaller grey wolf and it stepped over to me, whining and nudging me with its nose.

I lifted my head to look at it and it nudged me again, I realized it wanted me to move, I sat up and it nudged me again urgently. I put my hands on the hard ground to help lift myself up, but I winced and let out a sob as I hurt my hand again.

The wolves growled and I quickly covered my face in my hands, the black wolf stepped over to me and started sniffing at my injured hand, it pushed my hand away from my face and sniffed at the cut.

"I didn't bite her daddy", the little girl protested.

She was shushed by the other girl, who was now holding her tightly. The black wolf made a sound towards my wolf and the grey wolf starting nudging me again, I got up and started taking breaths to get myself to stop crying.

I started to walk away, being led by this horse sized beast but surprisingly I knew not to be scared, it had got me a little bit away and then I heard him.

"Jake" I whispered.

I turned my head only to have the wolf nudge me again, but I couldn't move.

"I will tear you all apart" I heard Jake screaming.

I felt a rush of adrenalin and I pushed the wolf aside with my good hand and stumbled back a little, I could see Jake, he was naked standing in the place of my russet wolf.

I gasped he was yelling hysterically and then he turned suddenly catching my gaze, I turned quickly and started running as fast as my legs could take me, the grey wolf following at my side.


	10. Chapter 10

**A New World**

**By Girldownunder**

**Chapter 10 **

**Jacob's P.O.V:**

I couldn't breath properly, if it had of been any other bloodsucker besides Renesmee they would have been dead by now, but here I was trying to decide how to react reasonably when all I could think of was Jemma's tear and blood streaked face.

When Leah and Jemma's scent had split up in the woods I had quickly stripped off and phased sure enough Leah had phased too.

"Where have you been Leah, what the hells going on?"

Not in a million years had I expected for her to show me what she did. I was lost for words for a few minutes

"Now you know why I went for a while," she said.

Before she could go on I got a whiff of a vampire I knew straightaway it was Renesmee she had her own unique scent.

"We better find Jemma" Leah said.

She took off in one direction and I went off in another, I started to panic a little I knew something was up because the hair on my back stood up I found Jemma's scent again and took off in the direction of it.

I finally heard Renesmee talking and caught sight of her with my Jemma, I had never ran so fast in my life when I realized she was about to take a bite. If Edward hadn't of grabbed Ness and pulled her away, I would of broken her in two with one vicious bite.

I had mixed feelings about that because she was only a kid, but she wasn't a normal kid, she was dangerous more dangerous then Bella or Edward because people thought she was innocent, as I am sure Jemma would of.

"Jake can I remind you that Renesmee did not bite Jemma therefore did not break the treaty," Edward said no doubt reading my thoughts.

"Stay the fuck out of my head Edward," I growled.

"And she would have if we had not stopped her" I yelled.

I was losing it slightly and when Sam whined at me, I knew I had to take a step away from this I needed to see Jemma was ok and find out what had happened.

"I will be calling you tomorrow to make a time to meet Edward, in the mean time I suggest you keep a very close eye on Renesmee because I swear…"

I trailed off finishing it in my head Edward winced and nodded not able to look me in the eyes.

"Jake" Bella said stepping forward "please we can't leave here yet, I can't lose Charlie."

I was surprisingly cold towards her for once in my life I didn't feel sorry for her I did feel sorry for Charlie though.

I didn't reply I just turned and phased.

"Jake I would have not been so nice, I know she is only a kid but now you can see why I had wanted to get rid of her in the first place."

"I know..." was all I could think.

I was searching for Leah but she wasn't in wolf form.

"Well, the wolf's out of the bag", I thought scared that Jemma would be thinking that I am a monster.

"It will work out Jake even if she pushes you away she wont be able to stay away forever she feels the pull too" Sam explained thinking about him and Emily.

We ran to the edge of Jemma's yard and I found my clothes, phasing back into human form I dressed quickly and ran to the kitchen door letting myself in.

Sam was going to get Quil, Embry, Paul and Jared to go on patrol just incase one of the Cullen's crossed into our territory. I doubted they would though they knew that I wasn't fucking around anymore our treaty was pretty much non existent in my eyes now and Edward knew it.

I could smell Leah in the house and could hear her talking softly to Jemma. I knew her parents were not here, neither was Bryce. I took a seat at the kitchen table and rested my head in my hands and listened to what Leah was saying to Jemma, terrified to go upstairs to her I couldn't take it if she didn't want to see me anymore.

**Jemma's P.O.V:**

_Half an hour earlier…_

I could see my back yard through the trees, my lungs were hurting, I had run the whole way back here bare foot. I looked down and my feet, they were bleeding pretty badly and they hurt. When I reached my yard I slowed to a jog, taking in ragged breaths, I sounded like I was having an asthma attack. I started to see black spots in my vision.

'Don't be the girl who faints.'

I was trying to drag air into my lungs, but I started to feel woozy.

I fell to my knees, swaying from side to side like I was on a boat.

"Jemma?"

I felt a hand on my back and Leah appeared in front of me.

"Look at me Jemma, do what I am doing," she was breathing in and out.

I looked at her properly and realised she was naked.

'_She was the grey wolf.' _

That was the last thought I had before I passed out hitting the ground face first…

I came around slowly; I was in bed my bed.

'_It was a dream." _

I thought suddenly but I was too scared to open my eyes in case I was in the woods still then I felt a warm cloth on my face and I knew it hadn't been a dream.

I opened my eyes blinking Leah was in front of me we were in my room and she was sitting on the edge of my bed a bowl of water in her lap and a white washer in her hand, that was stained pink from blood.

"Mmm."

I moaned sitting up a little.

"Easy Jemma, your okay, its safe now" Leah said softly in a calm voice.

I couldn't talk I just stared at her while I gathered my thoughts.

"You have been out for about 15 minutes, I haven't had a chance to clean up your hand or feet yet," she said apologetically.

"That's ok."

My voice was really hoarse, probably from all the crying.

"I am sorry Jemma, I should have come to you when you called me, its all my fault."

I was surprised when she burst out crying, Leah did not seem like the crying type.

"Aghhh, fucking crying like a baby!" Leah said angrily wiping her tears away.

"I haven't cried in so long and now I can't stop."

I felt sorry for her and almost wanted to hug her but I knew that would be pushing it too far.

"Leah its ok I just don't understand…anything… What the fuck Leah what was that little girl...? Is she a vampire? What are you and Jake can someone explain what the fuck is going on?"

I was yelling by the end of my sentence and had to take in ragged breaths to stop myself from fainting again.

Leah wiped her face and nose with her hand I realized she was wearing one of my polo shirts and a pair of my sweats.

"I borrowed your clothes I hope that's ok?"

I just nodded, rubbing my temples with my good hand.

"Jemma… Jake and I are werewolves, or I guess more accurately shape shifters but we can only phase into wolves, we don't need a full moon or anything."

Leah studied me, I guess waiting for my reaction but I had already figured that part out myself, I only needed her to confirm it. I was pleased for my crazy taste in reading at this point.

"So Jake was the wolf outside my window the other night?"

"Yeah it was him, there are 17 of us here though" she sighed and moved the bowl of water onto my bedside table and handed me the cloth.

Leah then moved further onto my bed and crossed her legs.

"The little girl was Renesmee Cullen, when she when she was conceived her mum was human but her dad was a vampire…"

I didn't move or make a sound so she went on.

"Would you believe she is only one?" she laughed like she was amusing herself.

I just raised my eyebrow and waited for her continue.

"Her mum is a vampire now, she was the one with long hair, there are 9 vampires who live not far from here as a family. We have a treaty with them, they are only meant to drink animal blood but obviously they can't be trusted as far as you could throw them!" She growled the last part out.

"There are many more vampires that drink human blood and that's why we are wolves, to protect the tribe, it's been that way since the beginning."

"So you don't hurt people?" I asked wiping my eyes with the washer.

"No…God no Jemma, nothing like that we are definitely the good guys" she assured me.

I sighed a relieved sigh.

"And Jake, does he really like me or was that…"

Leah cut me off before I could say anything else.

"Jake really likes you that's all real very real."

"So he wouldn't hurt me?"

"He would never hurt you intentionally, he would rather die than do that" Leah said taking the washer from and rinsing it for me.

"Why were you in the backyard in the first place?"

Leah sighed handing the cloth to me again.

"Well I actually had wanted to talk to you, but I got scared."

"Talk to me about what?" I winced as started to wipe around the cut on my hand.

"Well there is this thing, about being a wolf that happens sometimes, its like love at first sight…" she said trailing off.

"Umm Leah I don't like girls… at all…ever!"

I was freaking out.

'_Lesbian werewolves what the fucks next?' _

Leah burst out laughing she laughed so hard she had tears running down her cheeks.

"No, you idiot, your brother!"

"Oh thank god, that freaked me out more than the whole werewolf thing" I smiled and she patted my leg grabbing the bowl of water.

"I am just going to change this water", she said awkwardly glancing at the door.

I looked over to Jake standing there a worried frown I didn't know what to say and before I could stop them, fat tears rolled down my cheeks and I started sobbing.

"Jemma? God Jemma, I am sorry it's all my fault, I am sorry!"

Jake hadn't moved from the doorway, I wiped my tears away and cleared my throat sniffling a little.

"Come here?" I asked and he looked surprised but was at my side in 2 giant steps.

"Leah filled me in" my voice was cracking in spots as I held it together.

"I was so scared Jake."

I couldn't say much else, I needed to let it sink in but all I knew was I needed him close; I wasn't scared of him, in awe maybe but not scared.

He was still standing next to the bed looking at me.

"Oh for Gods sake Jake, hug the woman!" Leah sang out from downstairs.

Jake look annoyed and then he looked at me.

"Can I hug you?"

I let out a shaky breath.

"What did I tell you last night? Jake you can touch me whenever you like."

I had hardly finished saying it and I was wrapped up in his arms.

After a few seconds he let me go and started looking me over, he unzipped my Eskimo jacket and had it off before I realized what he was doing then he was rolling up my track suit pants to get a better look at my feet.

"We better get you cleaned up" He said inspecting me carefully.

"I will get in the bath it will be easier" I said looking at my feet.

"I think I am going to need stitches for my hand."

I held up my hand for him to see, it was still bleeding a little.

"I will take you to the hospital" Jake winced and started to get me up.

"No, I will call my mum, she is a nurse she can do it here. Can you pass me my phone?"

I pointed to my mobile on my desk.

"Sure, sure." Jake said getting it and handing it to me.

I dialed my mum's number and pressed call, I took a deep breath as I waited for her to answer.

"Hello?" mum said cheerily.

"Hey mum." I began but she was onto me straight away

"Jemma what's wrong?"

I took a breath and began the lies.

"Mum I was in the back yard and decided to see what was in the woods behind the house and I found a path. So I followed it and I got lost and fell, I have cut my hand and I lost my slippers so had to walk back barefoot and my feet are cut. I think I need stitches in my hand."

"For Gods sake Jemma, we will be home soon, we are in the car now just keep pressure on your hand and sit down!"

"Love you", I said and I hung up.

'_Bad idea to call mum.'_

"I didn't think to ask what you were going to tell her…" Jake said

"Quick thinking Jem."

I stood up and winced Jake grabbed me by the waist.

"Where too?" he asked.

"The bathroom…"

He was being so careful with me. I sat on the chair in the bathroom as he ran the bath for me, once it was full I stood and pulled my shirt off without even thinking about being embarrassed. I didn't really care anymore about any of that.

'_After all I had seen Jakes wolfy parts'_ I smiled to myself.

Jake turned and looked at me as I slid my trackie pants down and stepped out of them.

"I am ok from here…"

Jake was looking at me hungrily he tore his eyes from me.

"I will go speak to Leah and be back in a few" with that he walked out.

I sat in the bath slowly wincing my feel hurt like a bitch and my hand was stinging I watched, amused at how the blood mixed with the water of the bath turning it slightly pinkish. I grabbed the soap and washed myself and quickly slipped under the water wetting my hair. I felt better now that my feet were warmed up, they didn't hurt as much and they didn't look too bad I noticed lifting each leg out of the water to check.

'_Okay what's the normal way to react to this?'_

I tried to think, should I have screamed and carried on for weeks? But I knew that just wasn't me, I have read enough books and watched enough movies to get the jist of what's going on her.

I jumped a little, as Leah appeared.

"Are you ok?"

"Yea I feel heaps better," I said standing up in the bath.

Being naked around other girls didn't worry me in the slightest, I had been on enough sporting teams to have gotten over that years ago.

"Jemma, I have to say you are good with weird," Leah said following me into my room.

"I expected you to freak out, but you are not as much of a girl as I thought you were."

I laughed and pulled my knickers up with the towel still on, then I dropped the towel and put a new bra on and a clean hoodie and then I put on a pair of my yoga pants.

"Jake has just gone to see Sam for a minute he will be back" Leah said looking out my window.

I just nodded and sat on my bed starting to comb the tangles out of my hair.

"Here I will do that if you want?" Leah said snatching the brush out of hand she combed my hair and then braided it for me.

"I haven't had a girl friend in a long time" Leah said.

"I miss my friends" I said quietly "well maybe you and I can be mates then hey?"

I admired the perfect braid she had done for me.

"You don't think its weird I am in love with your brother, after seeing him for a minute?" Leah asked picking at her fingernails nervously.

"Um Leah, that's the least fucking weird thing about this." I giggled and she laughed too.

"I guess your right…" she said.

"Leah, you had better get to see your mum and Seth." Jake said walking into my room.

"They are pretty worried…"

Leah stood up and looked at Jake.

"Yeah I had better, I will see you later Jemma", she said winking at me and walking out the door.

I moved a little closer to the edge of the bed and put my feet on the floor Jake came and kneeled in front of me.

"I would have told you Jemma, about the wolf thing, but I didn't want to scare you off."

I touched his cheek softly.

"That thing, Leah said about love at first sight, did that happen to you?"

Jake looked cranky all of a sudden.

"She told you about imprinting?"

"No…imprinting… what? Leah said that wolves have this thing when they see someone its like love at first sight…I just thought…I don't know"

I turned my face away from his; embarrassed I had brought it up.

"Yes I did…with you… I imprinted on you… it's a bit crazy but imprinting is like love at first sight but stronger. You are my one true mate, I wont be able to look at another woman as long as I live."

I must have looked shocked because he quickly went on.

"But Jem, that doesn't mean it has to be like that for you, you don't have to be with me if you don't want I don't want the imprinting to stop you from doing whatever you want".

I sighed I needed a couple of hours to myself to think, get my hand stitched and calm down I couldn't do it when Jake was here I let out a shaky breath.

"Jake, please don't take this wrong but can I call you when my hand is stitched. I need a few hours to myself just to think stuff over okay."

His face dropped and he slumped a little.

"Please do not think I am never calling you again, you can't get rid of me that easy, I just really need to think about everything by myself I cant think when you're here looking so…amazing".

He sighed not looking at me.

"Sure, sure I understand" he said stepping back.

"I will call you soon", I promised but he didn't say anything else he just nodded his head and gave me a halfhearted smile.

As soon as Jake left the house I felt so cold like the sun had disappeared, I went to my wardrobe and grabbed my ugg boots and slid them in my sensitive feet and trudged down stairs.

I suddenly felt a wave of fear, I should not have asked him to go I quickly locked all the doors downstairs and sat on the couch in the lounge pulling the woolen blanket on the end of it around me. When I was with Jake he made me feel safe and warm even after everything today.

I was lost in my thoughts when I heard mum, dad and Bryce pull up, mum fiddled with the lock and rushed through the door with dad and Bryce not far behind.

"Jemma" mum yelled then spotted me.

"I am okay mum…"

She grabbed my hand at least I was crying anymore.

"What were you doing you idiot, walking in the woods alone" B practically yelled at me.

Fuck, calm down Bryce I didn't expect to go so far and then I lost my slippers and fell. I wont be doing it again trust me." I assured them.

"Why were you out in your slippers?" dad asked trust him to ask the tough questions.

"I told you dad, I didn't expect to go walking and once I started I got carried away", I said again hoping he wouldn't ask any more questions.

"Well you need to go to the hospital" Mum sighed.

"No way mum, why can't you do it here?" I cried.

"Because, I don't have anything to numb the area, Jemma come on up you get," she said trying to help me up.

"Oh I can do it" I sulked as we made our way to the car.

Over an hour later I was finally sitting on a hospital bed waiting to get stitched up they injected me with the local to numb the area it didn't hurt as bad as I expected. I was lost in thought when he caught my eye a handsome Doctor he was walking towards my mum who stepped forward and greeted him.

"Dr Cullen how are you?"

"Very well thank you Naomi, I see you couldn't wait to start", he said motioning to me.

"Yes well we had an accident in the woods behind our house" mum said in that tone that just annoyed the shit out of me.

I looked at his eyes they were an unusual colour…

'_Cullen…Cullen?' _

Where do I know that name? I watched as the Doctor wheeled the medical trolley to me.

"Hello Jemma I am Dr Cullen let's get this hand all stitched shall we?" he said smiling.

Just as he was about to pierce my skin with the needle I gasped, Renesmee Cullen this must be one of the vampires Leah said there were 9, I yanked my hand away.

"Jemma" mum gasped, "it's ok it wont hurt".

She grabbed my hand and holding it out for him. I was shitting myself I looked at his face and realized he knew.

"Naomi could you please get me another syringe of local just in case" he said smiling at her.

"Of course" mum said.

"Mum" I cried, "please don't leave me?"

"Jemma I will be back in just a minute!"

Mum was appalled at my behavior, I could tell but she wouldn't be if she knew what her new boss was.

"Jemma" Dr Cullen started speaking very softly and calm like "please do not be afraid of me I will not hurt you I have heard what has happened and I could not be sorrier I would like to fix your hand so you can go home you are perfectly safe."

I couldn't speak but I felt in the bottom of my stomach I could trust him so I just nodded and he quickly started stitching my hand. Dr Cullen must of sensed he needed to be quick before I changed my mind and he didn't attempt to talk to me, he was very good at his job he was done by the time mum got back she had been shocked at how quick he was.

While mum was filling out the paper work for me Dr Cullen whispered in my ear so mum wouldn't hear.

"I do hope you will forgive Renesmee Jemma she is only an infant and I hope we have the chance to meet you under better circumstances."

With that he said bye to my mum and walked out his name was being paged over the P.A.

The drive home was quite when I got home Bryce was waiting he helped me up to my room and sat with me as I got under the covers it was only 4pm but I wanted to be in the warmth safe haven that was my bed.

"So how many stitches?" Bryce smirked looking at my bandaged hand.

"9" I groaned lying my head back against my raised pillows.

"Nice one" Bryce laughed "when do you turn into such a girl Jem you never have accidents like this that's my job?"

I smiled at him I wanted to tell him everything I have no secrets from Bryce but I couldn't instead I changed the subject.

"What did you think of Leah?" I studied his face.

"Who?" he asked looking away.

'_Gotcha.' _

"Liar, you know who Leah Clearwater that you met yesterday?"

"I don't know I only saw her for like a minute but… she was kind of pretty not what I usually look at."

He shrugged B usually looked at skinny blondes with big tits.

"Well, she is a nice girl I think you would like her."

"Just because your all loved up doesn't mean I have to!"

He was annoyed I brought it up, which meant he had something he wasn't telling me maybe he felt something like Leah had.

"I am going downstairs want anything?" he asked standing.

"Na I am good" I smiled.

"Good cause I wasn't getting you anything anyway" he laughed and took off before I could throw anything at him.

An hour of silence and thoughts later something in my mind clicked, I picked up my phone with new meaning and scrolled through my contacts till I came to Jake nervously I hit the call button and took a breath as the ringing started…


	11. Chapter 11

Sorry it's been so long between updates. I just want to thank Inspirational97, Crazy-dog-lady4 and Zerlina2111 for reviewing. After I read Crazy-dog-lady4's review I went back through the story and edited and set it out differently. It was a big job and I was really quite disheartened, hence the delay in the new chapter.

But I really need to just get this story out, so here I am. I hope it's easier to read and that you will forgive my grammar, ha ha never has been my strong point. I am wondering if anyone out there would volunteer to be my beta reader? I think it would do the story good to have a fresh eye checking it over…

**A New World**

**By Girldownunder**

**Chapter 11**

**Jacob's P.O.V:**

I had been sitting in the rabbit outside of my house for about an hour, I couldn't get out, I couldn't move. I wondered, was this how Bella felt when Edward left her in the woods? Was this like the depression she had experienced? Even though Jemma had said she would call me, I knew who in their right mind would decide to feel ok about all this?

"Jacob!"

Dad yelled at me, he was on the porch, I looked at him.

"Get in here now."

He wasn't mad but he seemed annoyed, so I dragged myself out of the car, kind of feeling like an idiot for sitting in there so long.

"Yeah dad?" I asked as I stood in front of him.

"Get something to eat and have a sleep" he ordered "then we will talk."

Dad knew me well, he knew after food and sleep I would probably feel better but I didn't know if that would help me this time.

'_Someone must have told dad what happened.'_

I did what dad said, I ate and then laid on my bed, I didn't think I would be able to sleep but it was almost like I fell into a comatose state.

I woke up to dad calling my name and tapping the phone into my hand.

"Hmm what?" I asked opening my eyes to meet his smirking face.

"Jemma" he mouthed nodding his head to the phone.

I sat up quickly my feet hitting the floor and I brought the phone to my ear.

"Jemma?" I croaked out I sounded like crap.

"Jacob… hey" she answered me quietly "can you come over and get me so, we can talk?"

I sighed, releasing a breath of relief, I didn't quite realize I had been holding it in.

"Yes, yes I will be there in 5 minutes."

"Okay, see you soon" she said and hung up.

Dad was still in the room.

"Sooo?" he asked.

"She wants to talk", I said hopping up and chucking on a clean shirt.

"Talking is good son."

I walked around him to leave.

"Jake remember something for me?"

"Yeah dad?"

"Remember she is not Bella, don't compare her actions to those of Bella's. Jemma is and will be different… I am sorry that you don't get to have a normal experience when it comes to finding love, like it was for your mum and me."

I bent down and did something I had not done in a long time I hugged my dad… quickly but when I pulled back, dad looked relieved.

"It's okay dad I will be okay", I said giving him a reassuring smile as I ran out of the house.

**Jemma's P.O.V:**

I put on a clean, warm, waterproof jacket over the top of my hoodie and grabbed a blanket.

"Where are you going?" mum asked cautiously.

I was walking out the front door.

"Jake is coming to get me, we are going for a drive…"

Before mum could protest, Bryce spoke up.

"Well if your going hiking again, maybe put on some better foot wear", he laughed pointing to my ugg boots.

"Ha, ha, ha" I said sarcastically, kissing mums cheek and closing the door behind me.

I was sitting on the porch steps when Jacob pulled up, he got out of the car and walked over to me studying me carefully.

"Hey" he whispered shoving his hands in his pockets when I stood up.

"Hi, can we go for a drive, somewhere quite?"

"Sure, sure" Jake said.

I walked over to the rabbit, he opened the door for me and I got in.

We drove in silence for about 10 minutes and then Jake turned onto a dirt road, we reached the end of it and Jake pulled off to the side, turning the car off.

I looked around nervously, it was bloody freezing out there, I had expected a nice warm place to talk.

"Its not far" Jake promised, "but bring your blanket!"

He walked round to me and grabbed the blanket; we walked a short way through a snow covered forest path. It was so beautiful, I didn't have time to think about the cold.

We came out onto the beach, he led me a short way and there hiding behind a huge rock and surrounded by trees, was a little beach hut. It was quite old, but looked to be in good condition. It had a roof and walls, but the whole front was open facing the ocean.

"Wow" I said smiling up at Jake.

We sat in a patch of surprisingly soft, dry sand at the back of the hut. I wiggled closer to Jake and he threw the blanket on top us. I leaned against the back wall and looked at Jake who was playing with the edge of the blanket in his worn fingers.

"I found this years ago, with Quil and Embry, we used to camp here in the summer", he said looking out to the ocean.

I just nodded and began the speech I had been rehearsing in my head.

"Jake I have to be honest here, I totally get why you didn't tell me about the wolf thing and the imprinting stuff. We have only known each other a month, but I feel like I can trust you, and I know deep down you wont try and eat me, or anything crazy like that..."

Jake nodded as I continued, "I want to believe in love at first sight and I have a big imagination so all this isn't too far out for me. But at the moment, I am scared shitless that a 1 year old tried to drink my blood and I don't want this imprinting stuff to stop us getting to know each other the old fashioned way. I know hardly anything about you really."

I shuffled myself so I was a little in front of him, I needed him to look at me.

"I know I like you…a lot. Your funny, sweet, mega good looking and you have treated me so well, but I don't want to feel like we have to go get married and have babies like tomorrow… does that make sense? Is that enough for you?" I asked wanting to say something to make him respond to me, because he hadn't once looked at me since I started speaking.

Jacob suddenly looked up, his eyes were dark but his lips were turned up into a soft smile as he reached his hand out and rested his palm against my cheek gently.

"That's all I need Jem, you can have as much time as you need, I want… no, I need you to be happy."

"Another thing Jake, are you sure you want to imprint on me? I mean there are prettier girls out there, I am a pain in the arse and I swear way to much, I am stubborn…"

I was going to add to the list but he cut me off.

"Jemma you are perfect for me."

I could tell from his big brown eyes, that he wanted to assure me and he leant forward putting his soft lips to mine. I closed my eyes, and brought my good hand to his face and stroked his cheek with my thumb.

Jakes mood had changed dramatically. He started kissing me hard and then buried his face in my neck, kissing and sucking gently, I immediately got the shivers.

'_This is why I needed a few hours to myself.' _

Jake knelt up a little pushing me back onto the sand, he was on top of me then and he moved his lips back to mine. Our tongues touched and he moaned as I deepened the kiss, running my hand under his shirt and lazily moving it up and down his back. I felt him get the goose bumps and I smiled against his mouth, he then started kissing my neck again.

In one swift movement, Jake rolled bringing me to sit astride him, I could feel his hard manhood between my legs and I gasped in surprise, he had moved us so quickly I had hardly felt him moving.

I looked down at him, his eyes were heavy with lust and I knew that Jake wanted me as bad as I wanted him. I wanted to rip my clothes off and lower myself onto him but I wasn't ready to just yet, I smiled down at him.

"Sorry Jem, I got carried away, I have wanted to kiss you like that since I first laid eyes on you but…" he said sheepishly "I don't want to rush into anything."

I just laughed at him.

"You got carried away? I think it was me too."

I leant down and started kissing him again.

"Are you a virgin Jem?" Jake whispered in my ear.

I kissed his neck and sat back up, blushing, not that you could tell my whole face was probably pink from our fooling around.

"Wow that came out of nowhere!"

I giggled and then became serious.

"And no I am not… I have been with 2 guys and fooled around with another" I shrugged "it was stupid and I didn't really enjoy any of it, but I cant change it, its who I am."

Funnily, I didn't mind talking about this stuff with Jake and I was pleased he had changed the subject from the deep, wolf stuff but I wasn't going to regret anything, not even if I did wish I had of saved it for Jake.

"Ok."

Jake nodded and pulled me down to kiss him again I wouldn't let him though.

"Are you a virgin?" I asked.

He blushed and sighed.

"Yeah, I am I haven't even touched a girl without clothes on, I have kissed and copped a few feels through clothes but that's it."

I was secretly pleased and shocked at the same time.

"But you seem so confident with yourself and I have never reacted to a guy like I do you."

Jake seemed pleased with what I had said.

"I have a lot of friends Jemma, who don't keep their sex lives to themselves".

Jake laughed pulling me into a kiss.

"So you haven't even seen bare boobs?"

I pulled away, I just couldn't wrap my head around it, Jake laughed at me.

"No, I haven't even ever kissed a girl like this before" he motioned his hand between us.

I smiled cheekily at him and a new wave of determination came over me.

'_Mine will be the first breasts Jacob will see…not today though, somewhere warmer...much warmer.'_

"What are you smiling about?"

"Nothing, just thinking" I smiled at him as he pulled me closer, I was pleased he did because I was freezing.

I kissed him deeper and slipped one hand to touch the bare skin of his back and other to touch his stomach. Mainly to warm my hands up, he always was so warm.

"Your freezing! We should go…"

I didn't want to leave though, so I tried to distract him by running my hands up and down his chest. It worked, Jake claimed my lips and his hands cradled my face.

Jake suddenly craned his head, "we will have company soon" he said quickly sitting up a little straighter.

"Who?" I asked panicked thinking it may have been vampires or God knows what else.

"Oh, its okay" he said tucking the loose hair around my face behind my ears.

"Its Sam" he said as we settled back into our original spots holding hands.

"Jake…Jemma?" Sam called cautiously.

"Over here" Jake called, I could tell he was annoyed we had been interrupted.

"Hey" Sam said appearing in front of the hut.

"Hey Sam" I said smiling hoping my cheeks weren't too flushed.

"Are you guys hungry? We are going to have a late lunch or early dinner, whatever you want to call it and I thought you might want to bring Jemma" Sam said looking pointedly at Jake.

On cue my tummy rumbled and Jake laughed, annoyed no longer.

"That's a yes then Sam…we will be over soon."

With that Sam winked at me and took off running.

"Is it a wolf thing that you don't feel the cold? Is that why you're so hot all the time?"

I was thinking about how Sam, Jake and Leah and the others, were either underdressed, half naked or naked all the time.

"Yea we run at about 110 all the time, so we never feel the cold", he said smiling helping me up off the ground.

"So what else?" I asked curiously.

"What do you mean?" Jake smiled at me.

"Well, can you do anymore super human stuff?" I said wrapping the blanket around me as we walked to the path.

"Well we can hear really well, run fast…as human or wolf and we can read each others thoughts, while we are phased… in wolf form" Jake studied my face carefully as he spoke

"Everything? Can you hide things you think of?"

I was so interested in all this… it was unreal.

"Its hard, anything I think, they hear or see. We can show each other images of things we have seen so, the only way to hide something is to not think of it… it can be done, but its hard" he explained thoughtfully, he watched as I nodded.

"So if you think about seeing my boobs or kissing me, they will see it?" I asked horrified.

Jake blushed.

"Yeah, but I will try not to think about it."

Then he laughed.

"So I get to see your boobs?"

It was my turn to blush, "typical boy" I said nudging him.

"That's how I know so much about sex, besides Sam and Jared the other boys don't care if they share their sexual experiences."

I blushed again, Jake just laughed at me pulling me into his arms and looking into my eyes.

"Don't be embarrassed Jem, I promise I will try not to share anything but if I slip up you wont ever have to know, they wont tease you."

"How do you know" I was still unsure about this telepathy thing, which was crazy that that was all I was really worried about.

"Because, they have to do what I tell them" Jake said puffing out his chest a little.

"What do you mean?" I asked looking at him confused.

"I am the Alpha wolf… I am the tribes chief."

I stopped walking and looked at him in awe.

"And again… you imprinted on me? Jacob, I am not right for you" I said storming ahead.

I didn't get very far when I was lifted from the ground and Jake set me down in front of him.

"Please don't say that Jemma, we have been guided together for a reason, I know its sounds corny but its real and you were picked because you are perfect… for me… that doesn't mean you have to be perfect!"

Jake stroked my hair and lifted my chin so I had to look in his eyes.

"So please stop worrying about that, and the fact that you're only really worried about the pack telepathy and whether you're good enough for me, that only makes you more amazing".

I sighed I couldn't run away from Jacob, I knew what he was saying was true because I felt it down to my bones and I wasn't sure if I should be freaked out about it or not.

I shivered inching closer to him.

"Lets get you out of this cold" he said lifting me like I weighed nothing, I wrapped my legs around his waist and rested my head on his shoulder like a child would and immediately felt warmer.

I giggled into his chest.

"I haven't been carried like this since I was little."

Jake nuzzled my forehead and planted a kiss there but didn't say anything.

Once back in the rabbit Jake gave me the pack rundown. He told me about Sam, Emily and Leah and then Quil and Claire, which to be honest freaked me out so bad but I calmed down a little when he explained. He then told me about the 7 young boys who had phased because of this vampire war thing. It was hard to believe this all happened in sleepy Forks!

"Ok, so got everything?" Jake said looking at me nervously.

I let it all sink in, we were about to pull up at Sam and Emily's.

"Yea I think so… so basically you're the boss, Sam is your 2IC and the others are your little minions and you all have superhuman powers and protect La Push and Forks from evil."

I laughed trying to lighten the mood, it was all so full on, I don't think I could really get it in a day.

"Um, well yeah, when you put it like that except there is a lot more to it" Jake said laughing quietly as he got out of the car and opened my door for me.

We hurried inside as heavy snow started to fall around us, inside the house was like a furnace and I was so relieved.

I tried not to look too nervous, as about 20 faces stared at me from the lounge and kitchen areas.

"Hi" I said smiling, trying to hide my fear of disappointing or embarrassing Jake.

But I shouldn't have worried Emily walked up to me and gave me a hug.

"Welcome to our family" she said smiling.

I already knew from Jake that she was like the packs mum, and I had felt she was way to maternal the other day and know I knew why.

Sitting around the kitchen table were Sam, Paul, Jared, Quil, Embry and Seth sitting on the kitchen counter was Leah I said "Hi" to them all first.

"Jemma… This is Kim" Jared said beaming as Kim stepped forward; she surprised me by wrapping her arms around me in a tight hug.

"Nice to meet you Jemma" she said as she stepped back to Jared's side.

"You too", I smiled trying not to let it all overwhelm me.

Leah gave me a wink and the boys looked a touch surprised she was being nice to me.

On the Couch and floor in the lounge were the pack adolescents, I guessed. I had met Collin, Brady, Rich and Nate.

There were 5 other unfamiliar faces and they were all looking at me curiously.

"Jemma, this is Tom, Chase, Dom, Mitch and Wade" Brady said standing beside me as he pointed each one out.

I repeated the names as he said them, I liked to do that to help me remember, I was usually good with names.

"Hi" I said smiling "nice to meet you all."

"She has a funny accent," Mitch laughed nudging Wade.

"Well I think you have a funny accent too" I replied quickly, I always had to have a comeback even if it was a bit lame.

The boys laughed and I smiled at Mitch who had gone quite. They were all so young, about 13, I guessed. Too young to have had something so crazy happen to them.

'_At least they had the others.'_

I looked to Jake who was deep in conversation with Sam and the older pack members, not wanting to interrupt I sat on the floor next to Collin.

"So… What do you do in Australia for fun?" Collin asked me.

"Well it's a lot like here, except where I lived it didn't snow or get this cold… ever! My brother and I liked to go to the beach and play sports and stuff."

I shrugged my shoulders not really knowing how much detail they really wanted.

"What kind of food do you eat?" Nate asked suspiciously.

"Um, like people food?"

I laughed holding my stomach; they were so serious and treating me like I was from Mars.

" We have all the same foods except, things are just called different names and stuff and… I cannot eat nearly as much as you guys."

They all looked a little chuffed like I had complimented them. I figured that they all must eat heaps like Jake, Quil, Embry and Paul do. I had expected them to be a bit more mature for their age, from their appearance and all things considered, but they were just average kids. I felt pretty old sitting on the floor surrounded by them.

"Jemma?"

I turned, Emily was calling me.

"Can you give me a hand?"

I smiled at the boys and hopped up, happy to get away, they felt awkward around me, hopefully that changes when they get to know me a bit better.

I looked at Jake who smiled at me apologetically and mouthed "Sorry".

I just shook my head and smiled at him letting him know I didn't mind.

"Can you cut these for me?"

Emily handed me a knife and I started cutting up stuff for a garden salad.

"How are you?" Emily whispered secretly.

"I am okay, it's a lot to take in…for one day anyways. There are a few things that have me…thinking."

'_Like imprinting, wolf telepathy, vampires actually exist, werewolves actually exist…'_

"Well you're doing way better than I did" Emily said nudging me with her hip.

I just smiled and kept chopping, knowing that the pack was listening to us.

Kim and I arranged all the bowls and plates of food on the kitchen bench and table. Jake walked up behind me while I was washing my hands at the sink.

"Are you okay?" He whispered in my ear.

I nodded leaning back into him a little as he kissed my cheek.

"Jemma, Kim, Emily you get your food first" Sam said handing us plates, some of the younger boys moaned impatiently but Jake gave them a firm look and they hung their heads silently.

Emily, Kim and I took our plates and quickly chose what we wanted and sat at the table.

No sooner had we sat down did the chaos begin. I watched in awe as the mountains of food we had put out, was gone in a matter of minutes.

Everyone sat down where they could and began eating. The food was amazing; Emily was such a good cook.

I had been surprised when we finished eating, the younger boys took our plates and began cleaning up for Emily.

'_That's sweet.'_

Emily, Kim and I were deep in talk about how Emily was planning on decorating her nursery when Jake caught my attention.

"Can we talk outside for a minute?"

"Yeah…?"

I got up a little worried, Jakes brows were furrowed together and he was biting his bottom lip a little. I grabbed my jacket and quickly put it on. I followed Jacob out of the warm, cosy cottage into the dark, night air. I shuddered as I sat on the porch swing next to Jake and waited for him to talk.

**As always, I hope you enjoyed it...Next chapter is the meeting with the Cullens and Sam finds out about Leah's secret :-)**


	12. Chapter 12

**A New World**

**By Girldownunder**

**Chapter 12**

**Jacobs P.O.V:**

I looked Jemma over, her nose was turning pink from the cold and she was blinking those thick, long lashes at me.

"I have to go meet the Cullen's, about what happened this morning and I wanted to ask your opinion Jem."

Jemma's eyes widened a little.

"You want my advice on Vampires and Werewolf stuff?"

I laughed pushing my feet against the ground, the porch swing started to rock backwards and forwards.

"Yes…no…hmm," I huffed in annoyance, I couldn't get out what I wanted to say, "I want to ask what you think of something but I need to tell you a few things first…"

Jemma pulled one of her legs up onto the swing and sat back and looked at me expectantly. I pulled the blanket that was sitting between us over Jemma's legs and moved closer to her. I loved that she was trying to act like she was okay with everything. But I could see right through her, behind her big chocolate eyes was panic and fear. I knew she wasn't scared of me, so that was a start but I needed to tell her about Bella…the whole thing.

"When I was 15, Charlies daughter, Bella, moved back to town…" I began and I didn't leave out a single detail. It was almost 2 hours later I finished. Jemma was sitting quietly, stunned I think. I could see tears brimming in her eyes, threatening to spill. My stomach dropped, I did this, I have made her cry.

"I don't love her anymore Jemma… I."

"I know Jake you told me, it's just this is mad, crazy! I have had enough for one day, I can't take anymore…"

Jemma started shaking her head and sobbing, bringing her knees up to cover her eyes. I let her cry even though I wanted to hug her and whisper it would be ok in her ear, I knew she needed some space. After a while she stopped crying but her shoulders started to shake… was she laughing?

Then her laughter rang out in the night, I looked at her bewildered.

'_Fuck…I have sent her mad now'._

Jemma looked up at the roof and wiped her face with the sleeve of her jacket, she was still laughing a kind of hysterical laugh.

"This is not what I expected when I moved here…you know…" Jemma said, she had stopped laughing, staring out to the yard.

"I know and I am sorry…"

"Stop saying your sorry Jacob, you cant change the past or who you are and I wouldn't want you too…Now, if you are asking me my opinion on wether you should allow them to stay here? Then I guess I would say yes in the end… but Renesmee cannot be left alone, until she has some self-control…if that's what you even call it and is it even my place to have an opinion? But you already knew you would let her stay…didn't you?"

I was shocked, she was right, I would let them stay…only because Renesmee was a baby, the pack agreed, but only if Jemma did too, after all it was her that Ness had nearly taken a bit out of.

"Yeah, I had decided…but only if you agreed and yes, you have a right to an opinion Jemma."

"You know what worries me Jake, the whole time you were talking I couldn't help but think…you chose her, you chose to love her and you pursued her endlessly. But me…well you didn't pick me, I was chosen for you…Does that bother you at all? Cause it bothers the fuck out of me!"

Before I could protest, Jemma was up on her feet, the blanket falling to the ground.

"I need to get home… I will get one of the girls to take me, I know you have things to do…"

Jemma was mad now, I could smell it on her and I was actually scared to say anything…I was amused…me the big bad wolf, scared of a girl.

"I will speak to you tomorrow."

I just stood there, like an idiot, as she walked past me and back into the house.

'_What just happened?'_

I slumped back onto the chair and put my hands in my hair. Sam came out and sat beside me.

"Hmm…didn't go so well?"

"No…it didn't" I sighed leaning my head on the back of the chair sighing.

"Give her time Jake…It's been a heck of a day…she has done better then Emily did."

"She was right you know…to think that I chose Bella, not her."

"You just have to show her Jake, that you are over Bella and let her get used to all this, it wont happen over night."

I stood up, he was right it wouldn't happen over night but hopefully soon, she would see that I really care about her.

I glanced through the window before I left, Jemma was inside with the girls, Leah included. Emily had her arm around Jem and Kim was handing Jemma a cup.

I was surprised that the girls had taken to her so easily, especially Leah.

"Looks as if they are going to be a pack, all of their own." I nodded towards the girls as I started towards the car.

'_I will give you time Jemma, but not too much time.' _

I decided in that moment that there was no way Jemma was getting away from me, if she thought it sounded like I had pursued Bells, well she hadn't seen anything yet.

**Jemma's P.O.V:**

I sniffed, wiping my eyes and nose with the tissue Emily had given me. I then grabbed the glass of vodka and lemonade Leah had made for me. Her and Kim each had one as well and Emily had plain lemonade. I suddenly got a strange feeling like I had been here before.

'_Hmm déjà vu.'_

"It gets easier Jemma, the worrying about wether the love is real" Emily said quietly sipping her lemonade, with her other hand she was making swirly patterns on her baby bump.

"It does Jemma, I already loved Jared, but it was still so scary, he hadn't noticed me before the imprint."

I looked at Leah half expecting her to add to the girl's advice but instead she lifted her cup to her lips, tilted her head back and gulped down her drink.

I laughed, it must be hard for Leah, she wasn't an imprintee like the rest of us, and I could tell she was still struggling to come to grips with all her new feelings, towards my brother.

**3 hours later:**

Sue drove a drunken Leah and me home, we giggled and sang Aqua songs the whole way. Turns out we both have a love for 90's dance music. Emily had called Sue, I guess once Leah, Kim and I got a little out of control. Between us we had drank a bottle of vodka and all of Sam's beers; not that there were many.

"You girls ought to be ashamed of yourselves, what will your dad think Jemma?"

"Sue, in Australia you get to drink when your 18, my dad wont care I promise."

I giggled at her as we pulled up at the front of my house.

"Don't bother hopping out beautiful ladies, I can make my own way" I saluted Sue as I struggled with my seat belt. Once undone, I threw the car door open and promptly fell straight out, landing on my knees and grazing my elbows.

Sue let a shriek as she rushed out of her seat to me, Leah however was laughing so hard she was crying, she too got out of the car and leaned over me. I was in hysterics though, I couldn't breath I was laughing so hard, I lay down in the snow.

The porch light switched on and I heard footsteps coming towards us.

"Sue? Jemma?"

Mum came into view standing over me, hands on her hips and I could see Bryce behind her.

"Naomi, I am so sorry, the girls called me to bring Jemma home. My Leah isn't usually like this." Sue was mortified it was actually really cute, she truly was perfect for Charlie, very law abiding.

Leah snorted and began laughing again. I lifted my head to look at Bryce, he was looking at Leah with a small smile on his face.

"Yes well, MY Jemma is very much like this, I have never seen her this bad before though, I have to say" Mum said tapping me gently with her slipper clad foot.

"I thought you were with Jake, Jemma" Mum said lifting my hand from my stomach and pulling me into sitting position.

"We had a fight…about stuff."

Leah giggled again, and Sue shot a sharp look at her, I knew she was worried I would slip up and tell my mum the big wolfy secret.

"Already fighting… Gee you're a keeper Jem." Bryce scoffed.

I giggled and involuntary rolled to the side, letting a loud hiccup escape my lips.

"Bryce, take this rat bag inside." Mum said trying to hide her smile.

Bryce nodded to Leah and Sue.

"Nice to see you again ladies."

"Aww what a perfect gentleman" I winked at Leah who burst out laughing.

Sue slapped her across the shoulder.

"Get in the car Leah Clearwater, this instant" Sue said, "I am sorry Leah got Jemma into such a state Naomi."

"Again, don't worry, Jemma is a big girl now, she can take care of herself."

Bryce bent down and grabbed one of my hands and as he stood pulled me over his shoulder, I waved to Leah and gave her a thumbs up as Bryce started up the porch stairs. But Leah didn't have a chance to respond, Sue slammed the car door shut. She was pissed off!

"You are rotten Jemma, you do realise that in small towns like this, the deputy's daughter is not meant to be getting this drunk."

Bryce struggled up the stairs with me and finally made it to my room, dumping me on my bed.

"What happened with Jake?"

B pulled off my ugg boots, which were soaked from the snow and chucked them over by my heater, which he switched on.

"I don't know, you know, its all very confusing", I said carelessly as I stumbled to the bathroom to change into my pajamas. I couldn't care less for a shower right now.

Bryce was still in my room when I emerged, I had let my hair down, not bothering to brush it, but had brushed my teeth, ridding them of the furry feeling from the vodka.

Mum entered my room, shaking her finger at me.

"Bloody hell Jemma, you are going to have Charlie onto you! And I have told you if you want to drink, do it at home AND drinking never solves problems!"

Mum wasn't angry, just annoyed and probably embarrassed Sue had seen me so pissed.

"Okay, okay mum, I am sorry, it was just meant to be one but that turned into a bottle", I giggled as I walked over to mum with my arms out. I was pouting, as I did when I was a child, I knew she wouldn't be able to resist.

"And I think I have made 3 new girlfriends, so you should be happy, I had fun tonight."

Mum sighed, I knew the prospect of me having friends here pleased her, so she wouldn't be annoyed anymore.

"Just inform me before you go having another drunken escapade, and your punishment for tonight will be a head ache in the morning you know."

Mum kissed my head and left, probably going to bed, she had her first day of work tomorrow.

Bryce helped me into bed and tucked me in.

"I am jealous", he sighed as he lay down beside me.

"Why?"

"You didn't even want to come here, and look at you, a boyfriend and friends. I wanted to come and…nada. No friends or a girl in sight. My life has become fucking boring."

I had to bite my tongue I wanted to tell Bryce everything, but I couldn't just yet.

"It will happen soon Brycie, I promise, I can feel it."

"You sounded like Nana, just then."

I closed my eyes and thought of my Nan, my dads mum, she had died 2 years ago and I missed her terribly. She was so full of life and her favourite saying was "It will happen soon, I can feel it". Nan always had visitors round for cups of tea, she had so many teacups and teapots, and I loved looking at them.

I giggled thinking of how she would make Bryce and I drink tea with her, we were always annoyed it interrupted our playtime.

Bryce jumped at the sound of my laughter.

"I thought you had passed out. Well I am going to bed Jem, I was falling asleep."

I didn't open my eyes, they were too heavy, but I felt Bryce's lips on my forehead before he left.

'**I am lucky to have a good brother, I hope Leah is good to him.'**

I drifted off to sleep very quickly once Bryce turned my lights, not even Jake could enter my pre bedtime thoughts tonight.

But he did enter my dreams. I awoke in the morning, slowly opening my eyes, even though my head was pounding from the hang over my mother had promised, I couldn't help but think of the dream I had the night before.

_I awoke on a vintage wrought iron bed in the snow covered forest, I was not cold though. There in front of me, I saw a lady in a white dressing gown standing at the foot of the bed. She was a Native American woman, stunning, with long black, straight hair. Her skin was a perfect golden, russet colour like Jakes and she had large chocolate brown eyes that gleamed as she smiled and put her hand out for me._

_I felt completely at ease as I reached for her hand and slid off the bed, she led me to a small clearing where there was a table set for tea. It was sitting in front of an old run down cottage that had flowery vines growing all over it. The woman sat me down and took a seat beside me, she poured me a cup of tea and I began sipping it as she watched me happily. Once I finished my tea, she took the cup from and peered inside of it. _

"_Hmm, yes, you are the right one for my Jake."_

"_Excuse me?"_

_I was so very confused and suddenly it dawned on me._

"_You are Jacobs mother?"_

"_Yes, my name is Sarah. I had to come meet you myself Jemma." _

_She put my teacup down and placed her warm hand on top of mine. _

"_Please be patient with my baby Jemma, he carries a big burden and if you let him learn, he will be the most wonderful partner, I just know it." _

"_I will try." _

_Sarah smiled at me as she studied my face._

"_My grandchildren will be very beautiful. It will make my heart sing to watch them play."_

_Sarah started to fade away, turning into mist that filled the clearing. As the mist thickened, my eyes grew heavy and I laid my head on the table and drifted to sleep._

That's when I woke.

'Aghhh I am losing my shit.'

I sat up and stretched, I could hear my phone beeping from my jacket pocket in the bathroom. I got up and stumbled over to it.

I hurt all over my hand, my knees, my bottom and my elbows. The events of yesterday slowly replaying in my head, I shuddered.

'_I wonder how the Cullen meeting went?' _

I picked my phone up, 3 messages. I plopped on the bathroom floor, it hurt to stand.

One text from Leah:

_**You were fucking hilarious last night. I hope you aren't too sick! Lets do it again tonight ha ha.**_

'_Lets not…please.'_

One from Mum:

_**I am at work, I hope you have a horrid head ache miss Jemma. I made you breakfast. Love you.**_

I laughed I knew she couldn't be too mad at me…and now, I knew for certain because she made me breakfast.

The last text was from Jake:

_**Morning.**_

Simple… I guess he was letting me know he wasn't going anywhere. I sighed, I was really curious about my dream and wanted to text him to ask him mothers name. But that was a little full on so I decided against it…it will wait.

I laid in the fetal position on the cold floor, nodding off asleep again. That was until my tummy reminded me I was starving…I made my way downstairs.

'_What will the day bring today?' _

**Jacobs P.O.V:**

I lay in bed, hands behind my head, staring at the ceiling. I had not gone to Jemma's last night. I wanted to give her some space and I wasn't on patrol, so for the first time in ages I went to sleep before midnight.

After I left Sam's, we had gone to the treaty line and met the Cullen's.

**Flash back:**

_Sam, Paul, Jared, Seth and I were waiting for them, in human form. We were not so nervous around the Cullen's anymore. I remembered a time when we would not phase from wolf form around them._

_I smelt them before I saw them, Carlisle, Jasper, Alice, Edward and Bella. I had expected it to be them that came. _

"_Jacob."_

_Carlisle nodded to me and then greeted the boys._

"_Gentleman.'_

"_Thank you Jacob, thank you for understanding." _

"_Stay out of my head Edward, just because WE decided does not make this all peachy, I have new guidelines!"_

_I felt anger creeping through me, he had a nerve, he always got what he wanted._

_Sam stepped forward and started speaking._

"_Renesmee cannot be left unattended again, because if she pulls a stunt like that again…I will rip her to shreds myself. Baby or not."_

_Sam was angry the pack had out voted him. He had wanted to kill Ness, tonight._

"_We mean it Edward, you should know from my thoughts. If she had of bit Jemma, venomous or not, she would be dead already."_

_Edward didn't seem so talkative anymore, he stepped back a little._

"_Jake, thank you so much, I will owe you for the rest of my life." Bella stepped forward, she came right up to me and hugged me. Usually I would of hugged her back, leech or not but I couldn't anymore, I didn't feel anything for her and her smell was making me feel sick. I lifted one of my hands from my side and patted her back twice, awkwardly._

_Bella got the hint and stood back, she actually looked sad. I did feel a pang of guilt then for making her feel that way, but things were different now._

"_Jacob, I had the chance to mend Jemma's hand at the hospital, she seems to be a wonderful woman."_

_All eyes flew to Carlisle, he obviously had not mentioned this to the other Cullen's. I was surprised because Jemma had not told me either. _

'_I guess we didn't have a chance to talk about it.'_

"_We have something to tell you also…Alice?" Carlisle said looking to Alice._

'_What?" I demanded. _

'_**God please don't let the Volturi be coming back.'**_

"_I have been having visions for about 2 months now…"_

'_**Here we go.'**__ I sighed and looked to the sky, it had started snowing._

"_About Jemma…"_

"_WHAT?" Sam and I shouted at the same time._

_We looked at each other horrified._

"_What do you mean, I thought you couldn't see past us Alice." I said accusingly, had she been lying all along?_

"_Well, I have been having visions of her, before she moved here. I didn't know why, they were just glimpses. I knew she was going to be at the movies that night..."_

'_**Of course I knew it wasn't coincidence.'**_

"_I didn't know she would be with you though…obviously I cant see her with you at all, and I had no idea she was your imprint, it had been driving me crazy not knowing who she was, but as soon as I smelt Jemma I knew, I knew she was yours. All I know is that she has dreams…I think she may be gifted psychically and we are going to be friends."_

_Alice was quite chuffed with herself. I however was not!_

"_Why didn't you tell me straight away? What have you seen exactly?"_

_I didn't want her having visions about my Jemma, did it mean something bad was going to happen._

"_Nothing bad Jake, we would have told you otherwise. And we were going to tell you but… Renesmee… happened, so here we are." Edward said speaking up, he could hear the panic in my thoughts._

"_Well you will tell me straightaway, if you have another one Alice..." I said not looking at Edward._

"_Of course Jacob, I have only seen her with me…shopping or talking…girly stuff you could say…and once I had a vision of her dreaming, which is why I think she has Psychic ability."_

"_It is unusual Jacob, usually Alice's visions have a purpose, but they don't seem to at the moment." Carlisle spoke up, as usual he was the calming force._

"_I think we are done here for the moment, keep Renesmee under control Edward." _

_I turned and started walking off, I could hear Seth talking to Bella, he still was friends with them and I knew he went to vamp HQ nearly everyday. He was always thinking about going over there._

"_Seth, come on!" I yelled, not bothering to look back at them, I heard Seth sigh._

"_Bye guys."_

"_Jake, you are weak because of your feelings for Bella." Sam whispered heatedly. _

"_Aw fuck Sam, give it a rest." Seth sighed._

_I smacked Seth across the back of the head quicker then he could blink._

"_Don't talk like that Seth, you're still a kid."_

_The other guys snickered and Paul pushed Seth teasingly._

"_I am going home…find someone else to patrol for me tonight" Sam said and then stormed off in the direction of his house._

_I stood and watched him go, the others walking ahead of me into the darkness._

**End Flash Back.**

Sam was angry that I had not killed Renesmee but he will have to get over it eventually. He didn't answer his phone when I tried to call him last night. He will get over it soon, I hope.

I had messaged Jemma when I woke up, I didn't really know what to say so I just said 'morning', it was a bit lame but I just wanted her to know I wasn't going anywhere, anytime soon.

It bothered me that Alice could see Jemma, but surprisingly the good out weighed the bad. At least if anything bad is going to happen to her, Alice will be able to give me a heads up.

"Jake…Jacob!" Dad was calling me from the kitchen.

I sighed and got up, it was 9am already I had actually been in my bed for 7 hours, a record.

"What's up dad?"

"I made you breakfast."

Dad set a plate of bacon, eggs and pancakes with maple syrup drizzled over them. My stomach groaned and my mouth starting watering.

"Gee, you out did yourself old man…thanks."

Dad just huffed at me and wheeled himself up to the table.

"So what's your plan Jacob?"

"What do you mean?"

I was too busy throwing pancake in my mouth to really be listening to dad right now.

"I mean now that things are settling down and you have found Jemma. You need to start thinking about what YOU want Jake and you need to help the pack settle into a semi normal life. The world does not revolve around leeches and wolves."

I put my fork down and swallowed the last bits of pancake.

"You are right dad, I do need to start thinking about these things. I know we all need to start getting back into normal life…"

We didn't say anything more, isn't really our style to talk about our feelings.

After breakfast I couldn't help but think, I thought about all the pack members in turn. I thought about Jemma, I thought about me. What do I want?

I changed into a pair of sweats and an old shirt.

"Dad I am going for a run."

Dad just nodded, a twinkle in his eye, I think he was pleased I was going for a normal jog.

I ran all the way to the treaty line and then up along it, I looked down and noticed my shoelace was undone, I stopped and bent over, tying it back up. I stood back up just in time to see Seth, running in human form. He was coming over from the Cullen's territory; I was surprised he didn't smell me.

'_I need to talk to that boy about keeping his senses open.'_

Why was he so distracted? I looked carefully at his face and something in me switched on like a light bulb. Its definitely time I called a meeting.

**Hope you liked it…I would love it if you click review. Any ideas, questions or thoughts welcome!**


	13. Chapter 13

**A New World**

**By Girldownunder**

**Chapter 13**

**Jacobs P.O.V:**

I looked around at the pack, they were all looking at me curiously.

"I have asked you all here for a really good reason… I think that some of have been keeping secrets from the pack, at least 2 of you…"

I glanced at them all meaningfully, I didn't want to just come out with it, I wanted them to own up. It was silent for a few minutes and I was surprised it was Seth who spoke up first.

"Okay, okay please don't be mad at me…Jake please? I tried to tell you, but I know how much you guys will hate me now."

"Seth, I wont hate you…we cant hate you."

Seth dropped his head in his hands and sighed, he lifted his head and looked at Leah and me, she was sitting beside me on the floor.

"I imprinted on Renesmee."

The pack erupted with shouting, I looked at poor Seth as he hung his head and started to leave the room. But I stepped forward and grabbed him.

"You are not going anywhere, we are a family and it's not your fault…now everyone else shut up for a minute."

Everyone stopped yelling and looked to me, waiting for me to speak.

" When did it happen Seth?" Leah asked before I could go on.

"When I first saw her… I haven't been able to stay away, the Cullen's know and they promised not to tell, Jake I made them promise."

I was fuming, I was so angry and hurt that Bella had not told me long ago about this, we had been friends…best friends. But obviously she kept a lot of things from me in the past, so this shouldn't surprise me.

Leah was upset, and I could tell she was speechless, the rest of the pack were pretty quite too.

I looked at Sam, his jaw was tense and his eyes were dark. He would be the most upset about this, he had nothing but hate for the Cullen's.

"Look Seth, we are your brothers and sisters, your family… I get why you didn't tell us, she is a vampire…"

"Half vampire…" Seth interrupted.

"Sure, sure half vampire, but still our natural enemy and the spirits chose her for you for a reason… I will be calling a council meeting, they may know more…I don't think of you any different Seth and I hope the pack wont either… but you will not be included in making decisions regarding the treaty… because I know, you are now biased."

"Okay." Seth said quietly.

"Now…anyone else?" I asked looking around, finally looking at Leah, I raised my eyebrow at her and waited for her to speak.

"Okay, Okay" Leah said standing up.

"I have imprinted too…On Bryce Rhodes."

The pack gasped, I looked at Sam straight away who was looking at his hands. I had thought he would be happy, he could finally stop feeling guilty.

Emily waddled over from the kitchen and pulled Leah into a tight hug.

"I knew there was something different about you Leah."

Leah smiled and blushed as the rest of the pack congratulated her. This was a different Leah, no bitterness, anywhere in sight.

"Does he know?" Paul asked from his spot on the couch.

"No! And I don't want him to find out yet… he hasn't even spoken to me yet."

Quil and Embry nudged each other and winked at Leah.

"Well I am sure we can fix that Leah." Embry said.

"Hell yeah, I will invite him somewhere and you can convieniatley show up…" Quil smiled.

"NO." Leah and I said at the same time.

I looked at Leah, she was grateful I was on her side.

"No one is to do anything, this is Leah's journey and she will find the right way to do it, by herself."

"This would have to be the most imprinting the tribe has seen, ever, wouldn't it Jake?" Jared asked.

" I am not sure that's why we need a council meeting…"

"And Jemma and Bryce they are outsiders, that's never happened before…" Brady spoke up.

Discussion broke out, it was hard to keep the pack in line when they are all together.

"I have something to say." Sam stood up.

We all looked at him shocked, I had thought sharing time was over…

"I am going to stop phasing…after the baby is born."

"WHAT? When were you going to tell me this Sam?" I demanded, I was hurt he had not told me his plans, I should of seen that one coming though.

"Well soon Jake, but it didn't seem like the right time with all the stuff going on… The pack is so big now, the tribe is protected and I want to grow old with Emily."

I watched as he looked at Emily, he was right of course, Emily would grow old and he would stay frozen looking 25 forever, if he didn't stop. Its something we would all face sooner or later.

I walked over to Sam and put my hand on his shoulder.

"I understand Sam, and when you're ready, we will help you as much as possible."

It was no easy feat giving up the wolf, it will fight to be released. Sam will need us and so will Emily.

"Okay, anyone else while we are at it?"

Embry stood up and I looked at him carefully.

'_What now?'_

"I want to find out who my dad is… It is something I need to do, I wont find peace until I know."

'_Fuck…note to self no more open pack meetings.'_

**Jemma's P.O.V:**

I was furiously typing, jabbing at the keys on the keyboard. I have been on face book for an hour, replying to posts and pm's from my mates in Australia. I had been putting it off and for good reason, I was home sick.

I looked at my calendar, Thursday the 15th 2011. Ten days until Christmas. I had not seen Jake since Sunday but everyday the same text…'Morning'. I broke pretty quick, Tuesday morning I messaged him back. I told him that I wanted till Saturday, the get together at his dads, to get used to the idea of everything.

All I know is, I don't know very much about anything anymore. You think you have the world figured out then bam…vampires and werewolves, and only the Gods know what else, gets thrown into the mix.

I am actually missing Jake and wanting to see him like crazy. Kim said that's the imprint, pulling us together. So I am not giving in, even if on Saturday I throw myself at him and beg him to kiss me and hold me in those warm arms, so be it, at least I made the choice by myself.

"Jemma?" Dad called up the stairs.

"Hey dad…"

I called as I came down the stairs and made my way to the kitchen. Dad was making a sandwich, he was also making a huge mess, as usual. I started making some lunch of my own, tidying up as I went.

"How is everything Jem?"

"Good dad, just miss home a little today."

Dad nodded, taking a bite out of his sandwich, he was leaning against the kitchen bench…

"I miss my friends too a bit." Dad finally admitted as he finished his sandwich and turned towards the kitchen sink to wash his hands.

"Um dad, I have been meaning to ask you… about Nana. Was she like…I don't know…Psychic? I just have been thinking about all the those cups of tea, you know and I wondered if she read tea leaves?"

Dad started laughing, I sighed in relief, I had hoped I was just being paranoid after everything that happened Sunday.

"Gee Jem, you don't miss a beat do you. I cannot believe you didn't know!"

"Know what?" Bryce asked, before I could, as he appeared in the kitchen. He came beside me and pulled himself up, to sit on the bench. Bryce then grabbed my last half of my sandwich and finished half of it in one bite.

"Your Grandma read tea leaves, she did it for as long as I can remember…Jemma did you think all her visitors were what? Coming for a social visit. You always have your head in the clouds."

"I didn't know." Bryce said sticking up for me.

Dad laughed.

"Well, you're just as bad Bryce. I don't know if it was real, I just know a lot of people believed in her. Sometimes people would pay her extra and she would try and dream of what they wanted to know."

Bryce raised his hands and wiggles his fingers.

"Ohhh spooky."

'_Dreams? Like my dreams, they weren't really accurate but I did meet Renesmee, in similar circumstances…and then there's the one about Jakes mum."_

"How did she do that dad, the dreams?" I asked.

"Well, once she told me that before she went to bed, she wrote down the question she wanted answered and thought of nothing else as she went to sleep. Then when mum woke up, she would write down what she had dreamt and she swore that it would become true."

Bryce burst out laughing.

"Ha, I think Nan was smoking a little of those 'tea leaves' before bed dad."

Dad and I couldn't help but have a little giggle. I slapped B on the shoulder.

"I don't know if I believe it, each to their own, but she made a living doing it, paid for my up bringing. I didn't miss out on anything even though we were on our own. People believed in her, so that's all that matters."

I smiled at dad, he had become a little sad, it was still hard for him to talk about her, he never knew his dad, Nana was all he had.

Dad grabbed his hat and jacket and began to get ready to leave again.

"Love you dad." I smiled as I turned and started wiping the benches down.

"God you're a suck up. I am getting on the computer now Jemma!"

With that Bryce left the kitchen and so did dad.

'_I knew I wasn't going too crazy, so are all the fairy tales true then?'_

That night I pulled out a notebook, I had brought, and I had intended it to be a journal but forgot about it. I wrote down a question.

Am I psychic?

If this didn't work, I was going to feel pretty fucking stupid!

I lay down and closed my eyes, thinking of nothing but the question. It didn't take long for me to drift off into a comfortable sleep.

"_Hello Jemma."_

_I jolted up into sitting position and there on the end of my bed was my grandma._

"_Nana?" _

_Nan came forward and sat beside me smoothing my hair down and touching my nose, just as she had when she was alive. I could feel her touch…this was a dream wasn't it?_

"_I have been waiting for this moment…I am sorry I can not be here properly, to guide you as you learn. I know you will do just fine though."_

"_What do you mean?" I asked as she held my hand in hers, it felt warm and soft just as it used too._

"_You are gifted Jemma, I knew before you were born into this world, that you would be a dream walker as I was."_

"_Really? I thought I was going crazy Nan."_

"_No, quite the opposite my dear, you will always be one step ahead of everyone else. You will learn to control your gift and eventually you will be able to have visions without dreaming…"_

"_Like Alice?" I asked thinking of what Jake had told me about her._

"_No, not like Alice. She cannot control them, you will be able to do it at will."_

"_Hmm." I said trying to think of which question to ask first._

"_The only thing you need to know is that you cannot go wrong, everything that happens is meant to be. You are being lead along a long and windy path. Life is not perfect Jemma, but you can make the best of it."_

_Nan pulled me into a hug and I had a strong urge to cry._

"_Now that young man, outside your window…do not make him wait much longer, he loves you Jemma and even though now, it's partly due to the imprint. I can tell you, my love, that he will love you more when he gets to know what a wonderful woman you really are. I can also tell you that, you will not be disappointed, he is a wonderful man and will be a perfect partner."_

"_Thank you Nana." I hugged her tightly, not letting go, I couldn't let her leave me, I have so many questions._

But I felt her fading away and when I opened my eyes I was laying back down in my bed, a dream, it was just a dream.

I sat up and swung my legs to touch the cold floor. I grabbed my nightgown and slipped on my slippers. I look a little like an old woman but I didn't care, I was going to test my dream. Nana had said Jake was outside my window.

I slowly inched my window open, so mum and dad wouldn't hear.

"Jake…Jacob." I whispered into the night, my breath floating out in front of me, mixing with the falling snow.

I gasped as a russet coloured wolf, stepped into the back yard and then transformed into Jake…a very naked Jake. I groaned involuntarily, he was just so god damn gorgeous! Jacob bent down and tied to his leg was a pair of sweats. I smiled… clever, I wouldn't have thought to do that. He slipped the pants on and ran to the tree beside my window.

"Can I come up?" He whispered up at me.

I nodded and stood back, as he swiftly and silently climbed the tree and swung gracefully in to my room.

"Wow." I whispered. He was pretty amazing.

Before I could say anything Jake pulled me into a hug. We stayed like that for what seemed to be ages, eventually I pulled back to look up at him.

"Jemma…I want to say so much to you…"

I hushed him, I did want to talk but not now.

"I am tired Jake, I just needed to see you. Will you stay a while?"

He didn't answer, instead he pulled my face closer to his and pressed his lips to mine. He slowly moved us to my bed, never breaking the kiss.

I sighed blissfully as he laid us down, we were facing each other on our sides. I broke the kiss and drew in a ragged breath. I shuffled down a little to rest my head near Jakes chest. He rolled onto his back so that I could lay my head above his heart. His heart rate was a little high, I could hear and feel its rapid thumping.

"How was your day?"

Jake laughed quietly.

"Do you know I have dreamed of this, me laying here with you talking about our days and then making love to you?"

It was my turn to laugh now, where was the shy Jake?

"Making love ha? Well there shall be no love making tonight my Romeo, I don't know how long I will be able to resist though if you are going to be running around my yard naked."

"I don't expect us to do it yet, this is more than enough for me…I can think about it though right?"

I shifted onto my belly and lifted my head so I could see his face.

"You wouldn't be a male if you didn't think about sex…and I am just glad it's me you think of, because I think of you too."

I blushed, turning my face away.

'_When did I get so cocky?'_

Jake just laughed and started running his hands threw my hair.

"So how was your day?" I asked again.

"Hmmm. A lot has happened, I do need to tell you… but is it okay if we just talk about you for a little while? I don't want to ruin this…"

"Okay, I understand." I started stroking his chest lazily debating whether I should tell him about my Nana…

'_Soul mates wouldn't have secrets.' _

"Well… turns out I am psychic…"

I told Jake everything that had happened and about all my dreams. I expected him to run mile, but I guess nothing is too crazy for him anymore.

"I have to tell you Jem…I knew kind of…"

"What?" I said a little too loudly, but I didn't really care.

I sat up staring down at him as he told me about the meeting with the Cullen's.

"I would have told you Tuesday, but you didn't want to talk…"

I couldn't be mad because I didn't give him a chance to tell me.

"Okay well from here on out…we tell each other the important stuff, straight away…even if we are having a fight."

"We were having a fight?" Jake smirked up at me.

"Um, well not really, I was just fighting myself I guess."

"That's okay Jem, I fought myself about you too."

I lay back down listening to Jake tell me his feelings that first week. It made me feel better knowing he had struggled with the imprint too.

Jakes voice was rumbling lightly in his chest as he talked, soothing me to sleep. I fell asleep to the sound of his voice and the feeling of him rubbing my neck.

A girl could get used to this.

**This chapter is a little shorter than I usually like but...I needed to get everything ready for the next chapter... The gathering at The Blacks...Hope you enjoyed it and thank you to TheIamNowhere for the wonderful reviews, your words made this chapter happen a bit quicker than usual :-) **


	14. Chapter 14

**Thank you for all the lovely reviews! It really helps knowing that there are people out there who are taking time out to read this. I had intended for this chapter to be different but I got a little carried away. This chapter is a filler for the things to come… I hope you enjoy it :-)**

**A New World**

**By Girldownunder**

**Chapter 14**

**Jacobs P.O.V:**

I lay with Jemma until the day started to light the sky. Jem was so beautiful, she had her hand resting above my heart and her head lay in the crook of my arm.

I tried not to groan, when she carelessly flung her leg across my waist and whispered my name.

I drew small circles on her lower back and placed my hand over hers as I drifted to sleep.

'_I should leave.'_

But I couldn't leave, not for anything. This was the best I had felt in so long. I must have been asleep for a while, because I awoke with a start when I heard someone enter the room.

"Aahhmmm" Bryce coughed.

I opened my eyes to find Bryce standing at the end of the bed, hands on his hips like a father, who had just caught his daughter in bed with a guy.

"Hey Bryce." I smiled sheepishly.

'_Busted.'_

Jemma started to stir and rolled off me onto her back, I immediately missed her warmth against me. I sat up and stretched.

"So how have you been Bryce?" I asked, he was still standing there giving me death stares and I desperately wanted to lighten his mood.

"Good, good. How long have you been making night calls?"

"Aww Bryce, you sound like a fucking old man, if you could sneak girls into your room, you would!" Jemma said, she hadn't opened her eyes as she talked, but eventually she slowly blinked them open and sat up chucking a pillow at Bryce.

"Well your just lucky it was me and not dad. He has a few shot guns you know Jake."

Jemma laughed and stood up, she straightened up her nightgown, we had been to busy for her to take it off last night. I looked her over appreciatively, as she made her way to her bathroom and silently shut the door behind her.

"You want to do something today Bryce?" I asked, I felt guilty I hadn't spoke to him in a while and I really did want to be friends with him too.

His face lit up immediately.

"Yeah that would be good, I am losing my mind here man. I did meet a few guys in Forks but they were pretty fucking boring ya know."

"Who?" I asked curious…

"Mike, Eric and John…I think."

"Ha, ha Mike Newton? Say no more."

Mike was the most annoying guy I know, I still hadn't got over our expedition to the movies with Bella.

"Well we are going to get everything set up for the bon fire tomorrow night, get wood and stuff so if you want to help you can come."

Jemma emerged then, hair tied up in a high ponytail and I could tell she had brushed her teeth and washed her face. I could smell her sweet perfume too, what I wouldn't give to drag her back to bed.

"What about me?" Jem pouted.

"You can come or I can take you to Emily's to help her…" I hinted and looked at Bryce hoping Jemma would realize what I was trying to do.

"Yes that sounds good, well should we come now or did you want to come back?"

"Now is cool."

I didn't want to leave Jem, if I wasn't going to be with her today at least knowing she was on the Rez made me feel a little better.

"I will go get dressed then." Bryce said as he quickly left Jemma's room.

It suddenly dawned on me.

"Shit Jem, I don't have my car, shoes or a shirt…how are we going to explain this?"

Jemma put her hand to her mouth and started giggling.

"This isn't funny! We have to be more careful next time, I am going to run home and I will be back really, really soon...like half an hour."

Jemma was still smiling at me, I couldn't resist pulling her in for a hug. I didn't want to kiss her incase I had bad morning breath! But she didn't give me a chance to object, Jem stood on her tiptoes and pressed her mouth to mine, I could smell her arousal and couldn't help get a little hard.

I put my hands on her waist and pulled her closer to me, she rested her arms over my shoulders. I lifted her off the ground and she automatically wrapped her legs around my waist. I moaned as she deepened the kiss and our tongues touched. I pulled away from her lips and kissed her face and neck.

"You smell so good Jem."

"Mmm you do too Jacob…so good!"

Jemma started kissing my neck and she ground her hips against me lightly. I nearly threw her on the bed and ripped her pajamas off when she softly licked along the edge of my ear lobe with the tip of her tongue.

"Aghhh Jem, don't do that!"

Jemma quickly unwrapped her legs and slid down my body, planting her feet on the floor.

"I am sorry, I have never done that before and I just wanted to try it…I wont do it again."

'_Oh I am idiot!' _

"No, no… I only mean don't do it now! It was awesome, but I don't want Bryce to walk in on me ripping your clothes off and having my way with you."

Jemma smiled.

"Having your way with me huh?"

Jem stepped forward and ran her hands up over my chest, brushing against my nipples as she went, I shivered as she placed kisses where her hands had touched. My hands were buried in her hair, she was so tiny compared to me, she didn't even reach my shoulders.

I groaned in disappointment as I heard Bryce near the room. I pulled Jem's face to mine and kissed her long and hard.

"I will be back in half an hour."

I quickly opened the window and jumped out landing on the snow-covered ground with a loud thud. I could hear Bryce entering Jemma's room.

"Where's Jake?"

"He just had to go do some stuff...he will be back in half an hour or so…"

"Okay…I will make breakfast."

I heard Bryce leave the room and I ran to the forest before he could catch sight of me. Once I was safely away from the house, I quickly stripped my sweats off and phased on the fly. All I could think about was getting to back here to Jemma.

I was running near the treaty line when I heard my name.

"Jake!"

I came to a sudden stop and turned towards the Cullen's territory, I sniffed the air. I caught Bella's scent.

'_What now?'_

I walked slowly to the treaty line looking for Bella, she appeared from behind some trees. My stomach still dropped when I saw her…the red eyes, perfect marble skin, the disgustingly, sweet smell.

'_Who am I kidding?'_

I still had feelings for her, they weren't feelings of love like I had for Jem but I did miss her as a friend. I phased behind a tree and quickly put my sweats on. I walked to where Bella was standing and stood directly in front of her.

Bella looked me up and down.

'_Did she just check me out?'_

"Hi…" I said crossing my arms across my chest.

"Hey Jake. How are you?"

"I am good, just coming from Jemma's. How are you?"

"I am fine just coming home from hunting…"

I noticed a few splats of blood on her grey shirt.

"Messy eater I see." I joked forcing a smile.

Bella laughed and pulled the front of her shirt to have a better look.

"You seem different Jake…I feel like I am looking at a different person."

"Yeah well, people change Bella…"

Bella took a step closer to me pursing her pink lips. She tilted her head to the side and reached her hand out to my shoulder, brushing off some dirt that had got there from phasing, no doubt.

I shrunk back a little, even though I ran hot, her hands were freezing cold. I would never get used to that.

"Do you ever wonder about us Jacob? What might have happened if I had of stayed with you, after the fight with Victoria and the newborns?"

I was taken a back and didn't know what to say, what the hell was she doing?

"Where is this coming from Bella? Why are you saying this now?"

Bella dropped her head.

"I have just been thinking about things since Sunday…I have been thinking of you, very much. I wonder what life may have been like, if Renesmee had of been yours? I would not have to worry about her so much. She wont ever get to play in the mud like we did."

"Whoa Bella, just hold up right there… You had your chance, you did not choose me…"

"Yes and rightly so, I didn't choose you because of the imprinting and luckily I married Edward. Look at you, you said you would fight for me till my last breath and maybe longer. But you gave up because of her. I always knew you would leave me for your imprint."

I was unable to speak for a few minutes, I just stared at her waiting for her to start laughing and tell me she was joking.

"Are you fucking kidding me Bells…I hope you are, because you have a pretty shitty memory. I gave up because you told me too, you got married, pregnant and then got turned into a leech. What more did you want me to do? Die trying? If…and I mean IF we had of been together, I would have fought the imprint…Jemma would never have met me. I loved you and still do but as a friend, nothing more. It's not fair that you're being like this…"

"I can smell her on you, it hurts and it hurts knowing her and Alice will be such good friends soon… I will have lost 2 best friends, to the same girl."

Bella reached out to touch my cheek but I took a step back, not letting her touch me. I was shaking, I tried to calm myself down so I didn't phase.

"Have you lost your mind Bella? Jemma hasn't taken anyone from you, she has only met Alice once. You need to get your head right. I will always be your friend but you have your own family now, you chose this…no one twisted your arm."

"Maybe, maybe not, in the end it wasn't my choice…was it? Edward did what he did so I wouldn't leave him… if I had not got pregnant, I would still be human."

I thought about calling for Edward to take her back to their house and talk some sense into her.

"Bella…I need to go, you need to go back to Ness and Edward, you love them, obviously your just having a bad day. We can still be friends but not if your going to be like this…"

Bella just looked at me, a strange expression on her face. For a moment, I thought she was going to try and fight me. I shifted on the balls of my feet, ready… but instead, she finally started to take backward steps.

"I am sorry for the way everything happened Jake…Well, I will see you soon."

Bella turned and started walking, then with a flash she was gone…running through the trees. I stood there for a moment, stunned.

'_What the fuck just happened?"_

I phased not bothering to take my sweats off and I ran towards the Rez as fast as I could go.

"_**What the hell was that Jacob?" **_Leah's voice appeared in my thoughts.

"**You were listening?"**

"**Yeah, well I am on patrol and I couldn't help but hear…has she finally lost it? Because, she sounded crazy, like ex girlfriend crazy. Trust me…I know."**

I sighed.

'_What is she playing at…how can she turn around and act like this…now? When I am finally happy.'_

"_**Obviously life as a blood sucker isn't what she expected."**_

I groaned, Leah was delighted that Bella was unhappy, she had never liked her.

"_**Jake, you just need to concentrate on Jemma and the pack, whatever is happening with Bella is not your problem…trust me. You know what they say…you don't know what you have till its gone. Well obviously Bella has realised."**_

"_**When did you get so good at advice giving Leah?"**_

"_**Ha I have always been a great advice giver, no one ever wants my opinion though."**_

"_**Well I think I will be asking for your advice more often…Dr Phil."**_

Leah laughed and my thoughts went to Jemma, her and Bryce would be waiting for me. I could see my house through the trees.

"_**What! Bryce is coming here? What happened to the 'let Leah follow her own path' speech?" **_

"_**I am sorry, I wasn't really thinking of you when I invited him."**_

"_**Well I need to finish my patrol early then!"**_

"_**What for? If you're trying to avoid him then this is the perfect place to be Leah."**_

She didn't answer me, her thoughts immediately went to her wardrobe and what she would wear. I smiled, I was enjoying this insight into the female mind. I was impressed Leah was actually thinking about herself for once.

"_**Go Leah, I will get Seth to go on patrol, he is just moping around anyway."**_

"_**Thank you Jake!"**_

Leah disappeared from my thoughts as I phased and quickly ran for my bedroom window before anyone could spot me.

I rang Seth after I got dressed and asked him to go on patrol for Leah. He agreed, I got the feeling he would do anything I asked him with a smile. He feels like he has let us down at the moment. Hopefully after the council meeting he will feel better about the imprint.

Twenty minutes later I pulled up to Jemma's, feeling terrible I had been so long. I could hear Jemma singing as I walked up to the front door. I smiled, her voice wasn't going to win American idol but it was nice.

The front door was open, so I sneaked in; the music was up pretty loud in the lounge room. I walked into the kitchen where Jemma was. I could hear Bryce up in his room.

Jemma was doing the dishes with her back to me…I crept up behind her and stood there for a few seconds, not believing she hadn't noticed me. Another person I need to work with to keep their senses open. I smiled as Jemma burst into song again.

"_Mmm mmm mmm mmm _

_Boy I need to say what's in my heart_

_I was scared but I'll do my part_

_I came back to tell you face to face_

_So what we have won't go to waste_

_I gotta hurry hurry hurry_

_Now quick quick quick_

_Just step on the gas cause I don't wanna miss this…"_

I took a step closer behind Jemma and blew on her ear. She screamed and flung the washcloth around, hitting me in the face with it and she pushed me with her free hand. I stepped back quickly, shocked by the force behind her little arms and slipped on the water the washcloth had put everywhere. My legs came out from underneath me and I fell flat on my back.

"Bloody hell Jacob Black! You scared the shit out of me!" Jemma cried as she bent over me. "Are you okay?"

I didn't say anything, I just put my hand out, as if it to ask for her help getting up. Jemma reached for my hand and I laughed, pulling her down onto the floor with me. I rubbed my wet hand on her cheek, loving the squeals and peels of laughter coming from her. We wrestled around on the floor for a little, until I heard Bryce coming down the stairs. He probably didn't hear a thing…the music was so loud.

I looked at Jemma, her hair was all over her face, she had wet patches on her shirt and jeans and her cheeks were flushed. Beautiful.

"Where have you been? So much for half an hour…" Jemma joked as she bent over and picked up the cloth of the floor. I didn't have a chance to tell her about Bella because Bryce walked in and looked us over.

"What on Earth are you two doing?"

"Nothing." Jemma laughed, "let's go, shall we?"

"Yes, lets" I replied laughing trying to copy Jem's accent, as I followed her out, I slapped Bryce playfully on the back as I passed him. He just shook his head and followed us out.

The car ride to La Push went too quickly, we pulled up out front of Emily's, I was surprised when Jemma kissed my cheek gently before she slid out of the car. I watched as she rushed into the house out of the cold.

Bryce hopped into the front seat and put his seat belt on. I couldn't help but smile, his excitement was infectious as he clapped his hands together and said.

"Let's do this!"

**Jemma's P.O.V:**

I had kissed Jake on the cheek before getting out of the rabbit, I didn't care that Bryce was giving me death stares. I think once he and Leah get together and he makes friends he wont be so uptight, he is turning into a 50 year old.

I knocked twice on Emily's front door and opened it slowly.

"Hello?" I called into the house.

""Come in Jemma!" Emily called from the kitchen.

"How are you?" I asked as I walked into the kitchen.

Emily had dropped a spoon and was awkwardly trying to bend over to pick it up. I rushed to her and grabbed it off the floor, handing it to her.

"Oh thanks Jem, my back is killing me today, I feel horrible."

I looked at Emily's tired face and then I glanced around the kitchen, she was busily preparing food as usual and had a huge stack of dishes in the sink.

"Emily… I am here for an intervention! You need to go sit down on the couch and yell orders at me. You need at least an hours rest."

Emily burst out crying and I quickly pulled her into a hug patting her back.

'_Shit, I didn't mean to sound bossy.'_

"Aw Em don't cry, its okay."

After a few minutes of sobbing Emily started taking big breaths.

"I am sorry Jemma, I don't know what came over me. I just feel so overwhelmed today and everything is so sore and stiff. I can't rest, I have so much to do and I can't ask you to do it all."

"You CAN rest because I am here to help, I am not a complete retard in the kitchen."

I smiled nudging her gently into the direction of the couch. Eventually Emily sat on the couch reluctantly, I grabbed a cushion and stuffed it behind her back. I glanced at her ankles they were swollen. I tsk tsked her and grabbed another cushion.

"Lay your feet up Emily, look at your ankles!"

Emily lay back a little on the couch and I put the cushion under her feet so they were elevated.

"How do you know to do that?"

"My mums a nurse and my cousin had a baby last Christmas, her boyfriend left her when he found out she was pregnant, so I stayed with her until she had the baby. Our mums didn't want her alone in her house."

"Oh that's so sad about her boyfriend, I am lucky to have Sam."

"Is he on patrol?"

"No he has gone to Forks to see a friend, about a job…"

I was about to ask why, when the front door burst open and Leah stormed in.

"Oh good you're here too Jemma!" Leah cried out.

"Whoa, what's wrong?" I asked, she looked panicked and upset.

"What's wrong Lee Lee?" Emily asked panicked, "are the boys okay?"

"Oh yes, of course! Its me… there is something wrong with me…I…I cant do it!"

Leah burst out crying, holding her hands on her face so we couldn't see, she turned around and faced the door. Emily rushed up and put her head on her back, trying to soothe her.

'_What the hells going on here today?'_

I spotted a box of tissues and grabbed them, handing a few to Leah.

"Agrhh I feel so stupid!" Leah cried as Emily let go of her. We all walked to the couch and Emily lay back down.

"What's wrong with you?" Leah asked suddenly looking at Emily.

"I am not feeling well, I just had a cry too, ha, poor Jemma." Emily said looking at me.

"Oh, no worries about me, I am just worried about you two! So are you okay Leah?"

Leah blew her nose loudly and sighed.

"I got my periods and I have nothing to wear and my hair is a mess. Bryce will never look at me."

My heart broke for Leah; she has had a shit of a time. She had told us on Sunday night that she had stopped getting her period and she was worried that she would never be able to have babies.

"Oh it doesn't work like that Leah, you know he will be drawn to you without nice clothes! And you are gorgeous!" Emily said trying to calm Leah.

But I understood where Leah was coming from…you have to like yourself…

"Well…I have a plan. And first off I want to say congratulations Leah!"

Both and Emily and Leah looked at me confused.

"Congrats on getting your monthly friends, you're just like the rest of us now…well except for the wolf thing."

Leah laughed wiping her eyes with the tissue.

"Thanks I guess, I was pretty excited…" Leah scoffed "I am a freak! What girl gets excited about her periods?"

"Well…I was once, when I thought I was pregnant to Jason Connelly… I was never so happy to get them, I cried happy tears!" Emily confessed.

Leah and I burst out laughing Leah swatted Emily's leg.

"Seriously Emily? You never told me!" Leah practically yelled.

"Well, it was just before Sam…"

Leah just nodded and dropped her head tearing at the tissue in her hand.

'_Okay subject change…'_

"Now to my plan?"

Leah looked up gratefully and nodded.

"Okay Leah… you and I will get the kitchen sorted and do the most important jobs Emily needed done. Emily you will rest while we do it…the rest of the cooking can wait till tomorrow. I am sure with Leah, Kim and I it will get done in no time."

Emily and Leah nodded in agreement.

"Do we have a car we can borrow for the afternoon?"

"Hmm my mums, maybe." Leah offered.

"Okay well Leah can you call her and see?"

An hour later, we had organized to get Sue's car at 12pm and I had made some phone calls. I hoped the girls don't mind the afternoon I have planned for us.

Leah and I got stuck into the kitchen, we only had 2 hours, luckily, Leah is super human because otherwise we would have been late!

"You know Jemma, you are perfect for Jacob…" Emily spoke up, I had thought she was asleep.

"Why?"

"Because you are bossy and come up with solutions pretty quickly, ha you're like an alpha."

"I am sorry!" I gasped horrified that she thought I was bossy.

Leah laughed as she wiped down the kitchen sink.

"No in a good way, you are a good friend Jemma." Emily said as she closed her eyes again.

"Yeah you are…but if you go to far I will have to kick your butt…one Alpha is enough!" Leah exclaimed as she playfully whacked me with the tea towel.

Leah and I got back to cooking and in no time Sue beeped the horn of her car, letting us know she had arrived.

**Hope you liked it xo Next chapter will be up in a day or 2. Where is Jemma taking the girls?**


	15. Chapter 15

**A New World**

**By Girldownunder**

**Chapter 15**

**Jemma's P.O.V:**

We finally reached Port Angeles, and I gave Leah directions to where I wanted to go.

"I am really excited Jemma, I have never had a surprise like this before." Emily giggled.

I refused to tell her and Leah anything. I was scared Leah would back out, we had a hard enough time getting Leah to put a coat over her old jeans and t shirt.

"Leah, pull up here…please?" I asked sweetly, she was tense.

We pulled up and Leah looked at the shop in front of us.

"A salon? You bring me to a salon? I have never been to one in my life!"

"Precisely Leah, you said you didn't like your hair, so here we are!"

"Oh my goodness!" Emily exclaimed from the back seat suddenly.

I twisted around quickly to look at her.

"What?" Leah and I cried at the same time, both thinking she had gone into labor or something.

"I have not been able to see my feet for so long, having my toes pretty will make me so happy. And you Leah! I hate to think what your feet look like, all that tramping around the forest, bare footed."

I burst out laughing, I had hoped Emily would be excited, I knew Leah would be difficult to convince.

"Ah there she is." I smiled and pointed to Kim who was bouncing towards the car. I couldn't have a girl's afternoon without inviting her. Kim had been delighted, of course.

Leah didn't complain as much as I thought she would, while Kim, Em and I got pedi's and mani's she was whisked away to get a hair cut. Her colour was so beautiful, I was glad she didn't want a colour.

I looked at Emily who was relaxed back in the chair, she had chosen a nude pink for her fingernails and toes and Kim had went with a French polish. I chose black; I always have loved short, black nails.

I knew Leah was getting a pedicure and manicure in the hairdressing part of the salon and I hoped she was at least trying to enjoy herself. I paid for Leah's hair and treatments…well, my dad did anyway. I knew she would be mad, but I could handle her fury for a little while.

After Kim, Emily and I were finished we decided to go grab a bite to eat, Leah would still be half an hour we were told by the young receptionist.

We sat down inside a warm café next door to the salon. I looked out the window and gasped as I saw Leah on the sidewalk, she was done early, I squealed like a child and waved madly to her.

When she spotted us she shook her head, probably embarrassed to be seen with us, we were so excited. Leah's hair had been cut into a concave bob, her hair had not quite touched her shoulders before and not much length had been taken from the front layers. I was shocked it was quite dramatic, not what I had expected her to do. But it looked amazing and Leah pulled it off. It seemed to make her cheekbones higher and I couldn't help but notice she held her head a little higher too.

Emily and Kim hugged Leah and I didn't even try to embrace her to, I could tell she was becoming overwhelmed.

Finally they calmed down enough to let Leah join us at the table. I noticed Leah's fingernails were perfectly manicured and were a beautiful blood red.

"Nice colour choice." I winked at her, glancing down at her nails.

Leah just shook her head and waved her hand for the waitress to come take her order.

"So, clothes after this?" Kim asked excitedly.

"I had not really planned that far", I admitted looking to Leah to see what her reaction was to the suggestion.

"Well, my mum gave me some money…I figure it's enough to get one set of new underwear and maybe 2 outfits…probably jeans I think."

I was shocked Leah was actually open to this.

"No! No jeans Leah…you have enough jeans." Emily cried out with a mouth full of brownie.

"Okay, okay don't have a baby." Leah joked and we all cracked up laughing.

I felt so comfortable with these girls, I definitely didn't feel so home sick anymore.

**Jacobs P.O.V:**

It had been a long day of setting up the Clearwater's barn for tomorrow afternoon. We had collected all the wood for the bon fire and set it out to dry. Originally, it was meant to be at my house but this weather was getting pretty bad, so luckily Sue volunteered her house. The guys unstacked chairs and set tables up while Bryce and I moved things around. We would fit everyone comfortably in here.

Bryce surprised me, for a human, he was strong. He lifted boxes and even an old washing machine with ease.

I looked at my phone for the hundredth time today, I had been hoping Jem would text me but I had not heard from her. I looked at the time it was 5pm, no wonder I was hungry. I just was about to call out to the boys and go to Sam's, when Sam walked into the barn looking around, he was worried.

"What's up?" I asked, the boys all dropped what they were doing and looked at Sam.

"Emily here?"

"No I dropped Jemma off to your house this morning…"

"They aren't there and Emily left her cell at home."

"Okay well let me try Jemma."

I walked away a little and dialed her number trying not to panic, after my run in with Bella this morning, I had felt a little on edge, which wasn't helping the situation.

Jemma's mobile rang out and I got her voice mail.

I turned to face Sam and Bryce.

"She answer?" Bryce asked.

"No, I am sure they are okay though."

"Yeah of course they are…what could happen here?" Bryce scoffed…he would understand soon.

My phone started to vibrate and I sighed with relief as Jemma's face popped up on the screen.

"Its Jemma." I said to Sam.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Hey, sorry I missed your call, I didn't hear my phone."

"That's okay, Sam just is here and was worried because Emily left her cell at home?"

"Oh sorry…we are nearly home, we went to Port Angeles."

"What? When?"

"I will explain when I see you okay?"

"Um okay then, well we will meet you girls at Emily's okay?"

"Yeah sure, see you soon."

With that she hung up, I hated that I was angry she hadn't told us they were going. But Emily should know better, one of the guys should have gone with them. If anything was to happen to one of them…I couldn't even think about it.

"They are okay, they are nearly home…went to Port Angeles for a trip…" I trailed off and silently gave Sam a look that showed I was not impressed either.

Sam just huffed and motioned for the boys.

"Who wants a lift to my house? I am starving."

Nine of us ended up back at Sam's and for once we all pitched in and got dinner ready. Bryce fit in really well with the pack; he got along especially well with Quil and Embry.

I heard Sue's car long before it pulled up at the house, Sam and I walked to the front door and waited for them to get out of the car. Kim bounded out first, I hadn't expected to see her, but in her hands were shopping bags.

'_Of course, they went shopping.'_

Kim loved shopping it annoyed the crap out of Jared, she was always trying to dress him.

Next Emily wobbled out of the car, I couldn't help but smile as Sam rushed down the stairs and helped her. He kissed her passionately and scolded her for not telling us where they had gone.

Emily just smiled and rubbed her nose against his.

I could see Leah in the car with Jemma they were talking. So it had been a girly trip, I was shocked Leah had tagged along. But it all made sense when she got out of the car. Embry let out a low whistle, I hadn't realized he had been standing behind us.

Leah blushed, I could see it all the way from the porch. But it was Jemma's musical laugh that got me, I looked at Jemma and wanted to run to her as Sam did. But I held back, not knowing if we were at that stage yet.

"Leah Clearwater, you look smoking!" Embry called to her.

"Fuck off Embry." Leah retorted.

"You do look really nice Leah." I said quietly as she passed me. She had on new clothes, a pair of those skinny leg jeans, a black top and a beige coat, that looked a little like the red one Jemma has. I glanced at Leah's feet she was actually wearing shoes and they weren't sneakers.

'_Hmm, Bryce has made a woman out of her and he doesn't even know it.'_

Of course Leah had always been a woman and dressed like this pre wolf, but I knew for a fact she had lost her feminine side all together, after phasing for a while.

I met Jemma at the bottom of the stairs and tried to frown at her.

"I know…I know we should have told you, but we didn't really think about it. I am sorry it's my fault."

Jemma walked up to me and stood on tiptoes, placing a soft kiss on my jaw line. I sighed, I couldn't be mad.

"I understand now, but next time, you get a chaperone."

'Like a bodyguard? We aren't celebrities or politicians Jake."

"Yes, but you are OUR vip's" Sam interrupted for me, he was standing at the front door.

Jemma blushed and smiled at him.

"Okay, we promise not to do it again." Emily called from inside.

I reached out and took the bags from Jemma's hands and quickly kissed her cold lips before we went in.

Emily was so impressed we cooked and didn't burn the kitchen down. But the hot topic on every ones mind…all night, was the looks Bryce was giving Leah. I knew it was how I looked at Jemma but watching it in action was pretty amazing. When he had seen her, his mouth had dropped open. Jemma's reaction was pretty funny, she was so excited, I could practically feel her jumping out of her skin.

After dinner we all pitched in and helped clean up. It wasn't until we all went to sit down, we realized two of us were missing.

"Where are Bryce and Leah?" Kim squealed.

"Shut UP! Have they snuck off?" Jemma laughed excitedly.

"Oh my goodness!" Emily joined in the laughter.

The boys and I just looked at each other, I don't think any of us got the excitement.

"God, the big city air has gotten to your heads. We knew that was going to happen." Quil said nudging Embry.

"Yes, but we had a huge hand in that." Kim retorted quickly, a satisfied expression settling on her face.

"Hmm whatever." Embry laughed.

After about another hour, Jemma came and sat close beside me.

"Can we go now? I am buggered", she whispered in my ear. I looked at her face and she had small dark circles under her eyes. Emily was already asleep on the couch curled up beside Sam.

"Sure, sure lets go." I rubbed my palm over her back a few times, before standing up.

"Thanks for today guys, I will see you tomorrow."

Jemma hugged Kim bye and asked Sam to tell Emily thanks for the day.

We got in the car and I turned to Jemma.

"Wanna see my house?"

I hoped she would say yes, my plan was that because she was tired she would stay over, sneaky… but I couldn't think of anything better, than sharing my small double bed with her.

"Okay." Jemma said studying my face, I had a feeling she was onto me.

Jemma's phone beeped just before we pulled up and her face brightened as she read the text.

"Bryce just text me, Leah is taking him home later…"

"Oh yeah?" I asked cheekily.

Jemma just smiled and looked out the window.

We pulled up at my house and I ran around to Jemma's door and opened it helping her out.

"Welcome to our humble abode."

We walked up the steps and into the warmth. Dad must have gone to bed because the house was quite and the T.V was off. I gave Jemma a quick tour, finishing with my room.

We were silent for a little while as Jemma looked around my room at the photos and trophies, when she had finished she sat on my bed and took a breath in.

"It smells like you in here."

"In a good way I hope."

"Of course" Jemma yawned.

"So, are you going to lend me some clothes to sleep in Mr. Black?"

"What?"

"I texted mum and told her I would be staying over here, this was your sneaky plan wasn't it?"

"How did you know?" I asked stepping forward a little.

"Well I would of done the same" she shrugged.

I couldn't keep the grin off my face as I went through my draws and pulled out a long sleeved shirt and a pair of cotton boxers.

I handed them to Jem and she stood up.

"Is it okay if I have a shower?"

"Yeah of course, there are clean towels in the cupboard in the bathroom."

While Jemma was in the bathroom, I quickly got my boxers and a shirt together for a shower. I was thinking about giving it a miss but a quick sniff of my armpits made up my mind.

I wasn't prepared for how I would feel, when Jemma walked back into my room. She hadn't washed her hair, but strands of it were damp and stuck to her face. Her cheeks were pink from the hot water and she had washed with my soap. My shirt swam on her, going down to just above her knees and my boxers just peeked out under it.

I wanted to phase and howl, the wolf was going insane…Having her in my clothes, in my room, with my scent on her skin, it some how made her more mine.

"I am just going for a shower, I will be a quick." I promised as I practically sprinted to the bathroom.

I wasn't very long, 5 minutes and when I walked back into my room Jemma was laying in my bed, curled up under the covers. She was still awake but her eyes were heavy.

"I figured you like the other side of the bed more?"

"Yeah, how did you know?" I asked as I crawled from the end of the bed and slid in under the covers beside my woman.

"Well there is a massive indent in that side for starters…" she giggled snuggling closer to me.

"Your freezing!"

I wrapped my arms around her pulling her in to a tight embrace.

"Are you still mad?" Jemma asked.

"No I am not mad, its just if anything were to happen to you or the girls…I don't think you quite understand what would happen."

"What do you mean?"

"The imprint, its unbreakable, if you were to die or get hurt then it would be like I died or am hurt as well. I would be heart broken for the rest of my life."

"Jeez…Jake do you know how crazy this is? I just…I don't know. Fuck, we just went and got our nails done…"

"I know…just next time please tell us…so we don't call a search party?"

"Yeah okay…" Jemma agreed.

"I think it was good, what you did for Leah…"

"Thanks, I just wanted to make her and Emily feel better…"

Jemma went on to tell me about how Emily was so tired and about Leah, she was so honest about everything and I knew it was my turn to let her know about Bella.

Once I finished talking I looked at Jemma carefully, I knew she was mad, but at me?

"Looks like I am going to have to kick Bella's arse. Even if I lose, she needs a reality check. You can't go around perving on taken men."

Jemma had shifted away from me and her body was stiff, I couldn't help but feel pleased she was defensive of me. My Jemma was a firecracker.

"Well, how about you leave the butt kicking to me?" I lifted myself up on one elbow to look at her better.

"We will see…" Jemma said stubbornly.

"Jemma the better I get to know you, the more you surprise me, you are a hot head!"

"Um, so are you Jacob."

The way she angrily said 'Jacob' reminded him of how my mother had, when she was alive.

"What did my mum look like in your dream?"

I watched Jemma's face as she described her dream perfectly, I closed my eyes as she described my mum. It scared me that she was so spot on.

"Your mum at the end of my dream said 'it would make her heart sing to watch her grandchildren play'."

I was shocked when Jemma confessed that to me, but even more shocking to me, is that it excited me to think of my future children.

"Do you want to be a mum?"

"Yes…someday." I lowered myself back down onto the bed, my arm had gone dead from holding myself up.

"I had a life plan…"Jemma went on to confess.

I pulled her hand into mine, and our fingers intertwined.

"Do I get to know the plan?"

"Sure…well I would to uni and become a teacher, as you know already…Then I meet the man of my dreams, we get married and buy our own house and have 2 cars. Then when I am 25 we will start trying for a baby. I want a boy and a girl."

"Shit, you have a lot to do in 7 years." I laughed pulling her closer to me.

"Yeah well…you have to have a plan. And obviously mine has already changed."

"How?"

"I met you…" Jemma lifted her head and kissed my chin. "What's your plan?"

I felt ashamed all of a sudden, I was nearly 20 and I didn't really have a plan. The last few years I couldn't think past the next day.

"What's wrong?" Jemma asked when I didn't answer.

"Well I don't really have a life plan, I have a hard time deciding what to do tomorrow. Its pathetic really."

"NO, no it isn't. You have so much on all the time, how can you possibly think of normal things?"

"I do want to finish school, I didn't finish because of everything. I want to do that and get an apprenticeship as a mechanic. I want to buy a house too and I want kids except I want like at least 4."

Jemma laughed.

"At least four? Well buddy you will be looking for another girl cause I don't want more than two and hopefully they are twins."

I loved Jemma was so determined

"I can help you Jake, to finish school. If you want."

I looked down at her, even though she was strong, there was this vulnerable side that made me want to protect her. It also made the wolf want to dominate her.

'_Not yet…soon'_ I promised.

"I would like that Jem."

Eventually after a while we started to ask each other questions back and forth getting to know each other better. I memorized everything she said word for word. I now knew she loved fettuccini carbonara and white chocolate ice cream. I also knew her favourite movie was pretty woman and that she liked to read.

"What's your favourite song?"

"Don't worry be happy…Bob Marley. Best song ever written." Jemma sighed.

At first I thought she was joking but as I looked at her face I knew she was serious.

"I haven't heard it but I know Bob Marley…do you like to smoke weed in your spare time too?" I joked.

"No, it's just a good song."

"Sing it to me?"

Jemma giggled.

"Okay but don't laugh at me."

I nodded and she cleared her throat.

"_Here's a little song I wrote,_

_You might want to sing it note for note,_

_Don't worry, be happy,_

_In every life we have some trouble,_

_When you worry you make it double_

_Don't worry, be happy."_

Jemma finished off the first verse and laughed.

"I like that…" I said kissing her hand.

"Hmm if I have a son I want to call him Marley…"

I knew she was serious and I felt warmth in the pit of my stomach.

"Marley…I like it…Marley Black, has a nice ring."

Jem laughed and was about to say something, but I cut her off. I rolled on top of her carefully and began kissing her soft, full lips.

I started off gently but eventually, the kisses got deeper and Jemma started to squirm beneath me and wrapped her legs around my waist. I moaned softly into her mouth as her hands came underneath my shirt exploring my chest.

My hands cradled Jemma's head, but I couldn't resist moving one down her to her waist lifting the shirt enough to touch her bare skin. The sigh that escaped Jem's lips made my heart beat faster. I became brave.

Jemma still had her legs wrapped tightly around my waist as I sat back a disappointed noise came from her throat. I smiled down at her as she tugged at my shirt hinting for me to take it off.

I quickly lifted it over my head and chucked it carelessly on the floor.

"You are so sexy Jacob Black, you make my knees weak just looking at you."

Jemma pulled me down and kissed me greedily before I could respond, I am glad she finds me attractive. Once again I put my hand to her waist and started to sneak it higher to caress her belly. I was expecting her to tell me to stop but she didn't, instead she still had her hands on my chest and was now placing kisses on my neck.

I ran my hand higher and brushed my fingertips over her ribs. Jemma giggled and I looked at her questionably.

"I am ticklish" she explained, I smiled into her neck as I caressed her again. I loved hearing her giggles.

My breathing hitched as I inched my fingers higher and realized Jemma wasn't wearing a bra, I touched the under side of her boobs and she shivered. Jem now had her hands in my hair and her lips to mine, encouraging me to touch her.

Finally I lifted her shirt out of the way and Jemma surprised me by lifting up and quickly taking her shirt off, as she layback down I groaned and my dick twitched. This was better than any porno. Jemma's perk breasts rose up and down with her breathing, her pink nipples were hard and begging for me to touch them. I took a breath and lowered myself down to taste one and gently massaged the other, it fit perfectly in my hand. I ran my thumb over her nipple and sucked down hard on her other. I moaned when Jemma put her hands in my hair again, gently pulling it and whispering my name, I switched and began licking her other nipple.

I could have done that all night long, getting to know her tits, they were amazing. But when Jemma slid her hand from my neck, down and ran her fingers along my pubic hairline, the wolf howled in delight and pushed me on, making me braver. I slowly kissed from in between her tits downwards to her belly button and circled my tongue around it. Jemma was making little whimpering noises, I looked up at her and her back was arched a little and her cheeks were flushed. The sight spurred me on.

I kissed further down until I met the cotton boxers, I put my hands on either side of her hips and slid my fingers under the material. I pulled the boxers and her panties off in one swift movement and Jemma gasped in surprise. I moved myself to the end of the bed and pulled one of Jem's legs to sit on my shoulder.

I couldn't resist placing soft kisses on her ankle as I looked her naked body over for the first time, I memorized every single detail, every curve and freckle. I looked down at the soft curls covering her vagina, it was neat and tidy, not bare like I had seen Paul thinking about but I liked that Jemma had hair there.

"Can I taste you?" I sounded like I was begging and I was, my mouth was watering.

I didn't know if it was a wolf thing but the guys loved going down on girls and often thought about it. I was dying to try it for myself.

Jemma didn't answer me, she nodded instead and her breathing became ragged.

I was bending my head lower when Jemma reached for my hair and made me look at her.

"I haven't had it done to me before…"

I was ecstatic I would be her first for something. I just nodded and continued down. I took a breath in, she smelt sweet, I swallowed and licked my lips as I spread her open gently and put my face between her legs. I poked the tip of my tongue out and touched her clit. Both Jemma and I moaned at the same time and that was all the encouragement I needed, I began lapping at her, tasting her sweet nectar. I slowly lifted a finger and pushed it gently into her wet opening. Jemma arched her ass a little off the bed and I quickly looked up with questioning eyes, making sure I hadn't gone top far.

I nearly blew my load, Jem had both her hands on her tits squeezing them and playing with her nipples. I moaned and pushed my finger further into her, she was so wet now. Tiny little moans and whimpers came from her as I began tasting her again. I entered another finger into her and slowly worked them in and out as my tongue flicked quickly at her clit. Jem was really tight and I tried to be gentle as a started pumping my fingers in and out faster. I groaned in disappointment when Jemma lifted my face away and started pulling me up towards her.

"I want to taste you too."

I groaned and kissed her hard; it turned me on knowing she was tasting herself on me.

"Okay but only if we do it at the same time." I reasoned, I had to taste her again, I wanted to make her cum.

"Okay." Jemma said reluctantly. I slipped off my boxers and threw them on the floor along with the rest of our clothes.

We laughed awkwardly as we got into position, I shivered in anticipation as Jemma's hand gently wrapped around my hard dick. She started pumping it backwards and forwards, running her thumb over the knob. I slid a finger into her and gently started moving it in and out again.

"Jemma" I moaned loudly as she licked the tip of my cock.

"Shhhh! Don't wake your dad." Jem laughed quietly.

I groaned again as she continued to pump her hand and lick the tip of my cock, I had to use all my control not to blow when she slid me into her mouth. I could feel her tongue swirling as she bobbed her head up and down. I placed my face close to her wet folds and began licking to try and occupy myself, I didn't want to seem like a complete amateur by coming in 5 seconds.

I entered another finger into Jemma and I began to feel her tighten around them, I could feel little moans vibrating on my dick, I had a feeling she was close and when she tightened her legs around my head I knew. I began to lick and pump my fingers harder and faster making her moan. Jemma in turn did the same.

My breathing became ragged as she lifted her head and whispered, "I am going to cum Jacob."

Jem was still pumping her hand and I was close too but when I felt her vagina walls tighten around my fingers and the moans escaping her lips as she came, I couldn't help but to spill my seed. I moaned into her leg and began slowing down my fingers as she relaxed against me. I didn't look up or move until Jemma began laughing.

"You need to get me a cloth or something."

I looked up at her and was horrified I had cum all over her, on her hand, some on her tits and she pointed to her cheek, which had a few drops too.

"I have never seen anything like that Jake, it just kept coming" Jemma laughed rolling onto her back.

"Oh my God I am sorry Jemma, I didn't even think about that." I said grabbing my shirt and wiping her over.

"I don't care, not one bit."

Jemma sat up and got the shirt I had given her off the floor and slipped it over her head and then she went in search of her panties and boxers.

I pulled my boxers on, my dick was still pretty hard and made a little tent in my shorts. I could have gone back for seconds and thirds tonight.

Jemma had quickly gone to the bathroom to clean her self up, when she tip toed back into the room, I was already in bed waiting for her. She lay down beside me, snuggling into a spoon position, I nuzzled her neck and kissed her cheek.

"I have never had an orgasm before Jake…it was amazing…your amazing."

I was shocked how could she have had sex but not had an orgasm. What kind of douche was she sleeping with?

"I loved giving it to you, it was better than amazing, that was my first head job and you were pretty sensational yourself." I said kissing her again.

Jemma made a contended sigh and relaxed completely against me closing her eyes.

"Lets do it again tomorrow." She whispered.

"Oh that can be arranged."

I lay down and relaxed too, surprised at how easily I fell asleep. Sleeping with Jemma for two nights in a row had me on a high.

I wouldn't be able to sleep properly with out her ever again.

**Finally…some Jemma and Jake action! I hope you liked it. This is my first lemony scene, so some reviews would be amazing xoxo**


	16. Chapter 16

**A New World**

**By Girldownunder**

**I am so sorry for the delay in this chapter. I broke up with me partner and have moved house and didn't have my laptop for a while. But I am back and keen to get into some Jemma/Jacob action ;-)**

**Chapter 16**

**Jemma's P.O.V:**

I awoke to the sound of Jacob's soft snoring. I smiled to myself, as I shifted away from him a little, he was my own personal, heated blanket. I kicked off the covers and let the cool air hit me.

"You hot?" Jake grumbled into my ear as he pulled me closer again.

"Yeah, you are like a heater." I laughed as I turned to face him.

"Waking up with you feels, I don't know…normal. I had expected it to be awkward for a while."

Jacob kissed my forehead and moved his face to nuzzle my neck. I giggled and started running my hands through his hair.

"I had better get going soon…I have to help mum with a few things then get to Emily's to help her."

Jake groaned and rolled so that I came to be atop him. I lay down so my head was on his chest.

"Let's run away, just for a while." Jacob whispered.

I furrowed my brows and sat back up to look at him better.

"Why?"

"I don't know, I just want to be alone with you, away from all this."

"Maybe we can go away together after Christmas?"

Jakes eyes lit up.

"What about for my birthday its in January, I don't want a party or anything, spending it with you somewhere by ourselves would be pretty cool."

"If that's what you want, I will go wherever you like."

I bent down to kiss Jake when the door swung open and in rolled Billy.

'_SHIT!'_

"Dad! Jesus, you need to knock!" Jake yelled.

I rolled off Jake and sat next to him on the bed, blushing.

"Hey Jemma." Billy smiled at me, he had that same twinkle in his eye Jake got when he was being cheeky.

"Hello Billy, how are you this morning?"

"Just fine thank you. I thought I heard your voice. I made breakfast, so hurry up its getting cold."

Billy rolled himself backwards and down the hallway towards the kitchen. I covered my face in my hands, I could of let the ground swallow me up.

Jake started laughing and gently shoved me as he hopped off the bed.

"Its not funny." In a quieter voice I whispered, "You don't think he heard us last night?"

"No, he didn't hear us last night. We would have known otherwise trust me."

Jake walked over to me and smothered my face in kisses.

"I love it when you blush."

Jake left the room and I got dressed and met him and Billy in the kitchen. I sat down at the table awkwardly while I watched Jake and Billy muck around.

"Hello?"

A girls voice called through the house from the front door and in walked a beautiful girl, I noticed straight away she looked a little like Jakes mum and that's when I realised this must be Rachel.

Billy rolled himself quickly to her and she bent down hugging him, Jake also walked over to her and gave her a huge bear hug.

"Jesus Jacob, what the hell? Have you been on steroids or what? You have gotten bigger, if that's possible."

"Ha whatever, your just jealous, I was blessed with the good looks."

Rachel just rolled her eyes and then looked at me, her eyes narrowed and she looked to her dad.

I stood up and walked closer to her and offered my hand.

"Hi I am Jemma."

She didn't take my hand, so I dropped it awkwardly back at my side, Jake came to stand by me and put his arm around me.

"Rach, Jemma is my imprint."

I couldn't help but blush at the way he had said that, like he was so very proud of me.

I didn't have a chance to say anything else because Rachel threw herself at me and hugged me tight.

"Oh my God. Oh My God! Its so nice to meet you!"

She slapped Jake then.

"And you! When were you going to tell me?"

"I would of told you!" Jake said.

"I was thinking 'who the hell is this chick in my kitchen'? Rachel laughed.

I couldn't help but laugh too, I had thought she was going to yell at me not hug me. She reminded me of Leah a little.

"Okay well who is hungry?" Billy asked.

We all got plates and stacked bacon, eggs and toast on them. It was nice to have felt included in their catching up. Rachel was really smart, she was studying to become a doctor and I couldn't help but respect her when she said she was going to move back here once she finished college and start a practice in La Push.

After breakfast Rachel and I cleaned up, Billy had needed to talk to Jacob about the council meeting which was being held before the Christmas party tonight.

"I need to go Christmas shopping." I thought out loud. Rachel looked at me weird, I had come out of nowhere with it.

"Sorry, I was just thinking about the Christmas party tonight and realized I hadn't done any Christmas shopping yet!"

"I can take you! I haven't done any either." Rachel said excitedly.

After we had cleaned up the kitchen I noticed Jake and Billy were still talking.

'_I need to get home.'_

And as if she read my mind Rachel asked "Do you need to go anywhere Jemma? I am just going to go to Forks to get a few things for tonight."

"Oh yes please. I didn't want to interrupt Jake but I have to be home to help my mum and then I need to get to Emily's to help out."

"Okay well lets go then."

I walked over to Jake pausing, waiting for them to notice me.

"Hey." Jake said smiling at me and holding out his hand.

"Rachel is going to take me home if that's cool?"

"Yeah of course, sorry…"

"No its okay, I will see you tonight!"

I quickly kissed his cheek and thanked Billy for breakfast and raced out to Rachel. I figured Rachel wasn't one to be kept waiting and I wanted to stay in the good books.

I waved bye to Rachel as she drove off and walked up the porch stairs. I was about to open it, but it was flung open and Bryce stepped out and grabbed me by the arm dragging me back the way I came.

"What the fuck?" I cried out as Bryce dragged me towards the trees beside our house.

"I cannot believe you Jemma. I have been trying to call you since 1am this morning." Bryce yelled once we were a safe distance from the house.

'_Oh shit…she told him already?'_

"You know, being brother and sister we are meant to be close…but we are twins, we are meant to have a bond or some shit like that Jemma Grace."

"Whoa, now you're calling me by middle name too?"

"How could you not tell me there were werewolves running around our back yard?" Bryce yelled as he walked around tearing at his hair.

"Fuck…well would you have believed me Bryce?"

"Yes! Of course I would of!"

"Really, because I beg to differ you would of told mum and dad and I would be committed by now. Can you calm down a little, so we can talk about this?"

Bryce took a deep breath and I watched as he let it out slowly, I could see his breath float out in front of him.

"How long have you known?"

"Only a week…I haven't even really got used to it myself. A one year old vampire tried to eat me and I figured it out when Jake and Leah saved me."

"Yes Leah told me." Bryce said leaning up against a tree.

"I hope you didn't freak out too much in front her Bryce."

"I stayed calm, I didn't want to look like a pussy."

I smiled and walked closer to Bryce, he always tried to put on a brave face but deep down he was a softie.

"She told me about the imprint stuff…"

"Hmm, how do you feel about it?"

"I think it's scarier than the wolves and vampires, that shit is just cool. But being tied to someone for the rest of my life…that's fucking scary."

I giggled, I had wondered how Bryce would feel, I knew it would be different to me.

"Bryce, I don't think Leah expects that from you…"

"I know she told me she didn't and she is a lot older than me."

"What, 2 years isn't so bad Bryce?"

I had thought Leah was the same age as Jake.

"She is 23…Now I always knew I was hot and I kind of like I have a cougar after me…ha well wolf in this case, but I still have a lot I want to do."

"23? I thought she was 20 or 21 and just looked older like Jake and the boys…well that does change things a little." I mused.

"Bryce?" Mum yelled from the yard faintly. I looked at Bryce and raised my eyebrows.

"You haven't mentioned to mum and dad have you?"

"No! Dad would have a fucken cow!"

"Okay well, we can talk about this later, just know that it will all be okay and Leah isn't like a psycho stalker, she will be whatever you need her to be."

"Whatever, you're freaking me out Jemma, how calm you are." Bryce said as we walked through the trees into our yard.

"Jemma! When did you get home? You are meant to be helping me with the food we are taking tonight!" Mum scolded as she walked back into the house.

Bryce pushed his finger into my side.

"And just so you know I am not scared of the wolves or vampires, I am scared of Leah. I just want to get that straight and don't tell Jake anything different."

I laughed, after all this Bryce still wanted to impress Jake…typical.

Three hours later at 1pm, I pulled up at Emily's house, mum had lent me the car, which I was grateful for. I rushed up the stairs with my hands full with the plates of food mum and I had made.

'_I am getting sick of cooking.'_

The front door was open so I walked straight through, plus I doubt they would of heard me there was so much talking going on. When I walked in I was bombarded.

"Jemma! Finally, did you see Bryce?"

Leah rushed up to me and ripped the plates from my arms and quickly came back to me.

"Calm down…take a breath Leah your face is going bright red." I said looking around in the kitchen Emily, Kim and Rachel were looking at me too.

"Okay just tell me already, does he hate me?"

"NO he doesn't hate you. He is just being a typical guy, he is not freaked out you're a wolf."

"Oh thank god!" Leah cried.

"See told you Leah." Kim said.

"What then?" Leah asked.

"He is scared of being tied down… he doesn't want to miss anything. BUT that will change Leah when he grows up a little."

Leah slumped and I quickly threw my arms around her.

"Its okay, he will come around and if it helps he is pretty stoked a 23 year old is in love with him, he said you're the wolf version of a cougar."

Leah burst out laughing, as did everyone else.

"Okay, I guess your right. I knew it would be different from a guy imprinting on a girl."

Leah went back to helping in the kitchen, as did the rest of us we didn't bring Bryce up again for the rest of the afternoon.

Sam had called Emily and told her that the meeting was over and we could all start heading over there.

Leah drove Emily and Kim over first with the car packed full of food, I waved to them as they drove away. Rachel was upstairs, on the phone to Rebecca.

"BOO."

I jumped and gave a little cry when I felt a poke in my back, I turned to find Paul standing behind me.

"Paul! What is with you and scaring the shit outta me?"

"Ha I have a talent for it I guess."

I laughed and moved to sit on the porch swing, I was pretty rugged up tonight and was finally getting a little used to the blistering cold.

"What's new with you?" Paul asked.

"Oh you know…just chillin." I smiled nudging him, he didn't seem like his usual self.

"I was pissed Jake imprinted on you Jemma, I was it was me."

'Holy shit…where did that come from?'

I went to open my mouth but nothing came out.

"No you don't have to say anything, I just I wanted you to know that…I have never had any friends really. My mum left me when I was a kid and its just me and dad. I have the pack but I feel like I can tell you stuff. That's all."

"Oh Paul! You can still tell me things. Just because I am not your imprint doesn't mean, we cannot be friends… I am here for you, whenever you need a friend."

I patted his back and was surprised when he pulled me in for a hug, he lay his head on my shoulder and squeezed him back tightly. I could sense he needed a hug, from a girl, I couldn't imagine the pack having a group hug.

Rachel cleared her throat behind us and I looked at her, hoping she didn't get the wrong idea…but I think she had. Her hands were on her hips and her brows were furrowed.

"Shit" Paul sighed, giving me a funny look. I wanted to giggle but it didn't seem like the right time to make jokes.

"Rachel, Paul and I were just talking and…"

Paul turned and looked at Rachel and promptly fell off the porch swing.

Rachel ran and stood over him.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah…I…Um, I am Paul."

"I know who you are Paul." Rachel said annoyed.

I took in the scene in front of me, looks like Paul got his wish, he imprinted on Rachel. Jake would be delighted. I stifled a giggle and Rachel looked at me as if I was mad. Luckily Leah pulled up and started towards the porch. Paul got up quickly and mumbled an excuse I couldn't make out before he took off…running.

"Paul!" Leah yelled out to him as he ran past her. Leah put her hands up in the air.

"What the hell?"

"Paul just imprinted on Rachel." I laughed.

Rachel shoved me and I had to catch the porch railing so I didn't fall.

"Ohhhh he did not Jemma!"

"Oh yes he did Rachel, I knew from the moment he looked at you, he turned to goo!"

"Don't try and make up lies just because I caught you two making out!"

I gasped angrily and stood up straight and looked at Rachel dead on.

"You made out with Paul?" Leah asked shocked.

"No, gods no, I did not make out with him! You need glasses Rachel, I hugged him, he was sad, he doesn't feel he can talk to anyone. His dad is sick, his mum left him when he was little. How the fuck would you feel?"

Rachel's face dropped, she did not have anything to say and I suddenly felt bad. Her mum had left her, just not by choice.

"Rachel, I am sorry I didn't think. I am sorry!"

"No Jemma its okay, I let my mouth get away on me. I do know what its like to have your mum leave you, so I know how he feels. I am sorry. Friends?"

"Of course…" I said stepping forward and hugging Rachel.

"Okay, okay. Enough girly shit lets go, Rachel Jake is going to have a freak out when he finds out. It could have been anyone else besides Paul!"

Leah was loving this, I could tell from her expression she was utterly delighted in the turn of events.

"Lets not tell him okay…please girls?" She looked at me with puppy dog eyes.

I gritted my teeth and sucked in a breath.

"Hm Rach if Jake says anything I will have to tell him, but if he doesn't ask I will not tell. Fair?"

"Yeah that will do." Rachel said looking out the window.

'_Damn it's going to be a big night.'_

**_AN review, review, review! Pretty please, I need a little encouragement xo_**


	17. Chapter 17

**A New World**

**By Girldownunder**

**Chapter 17**

**Jake's P.O.V:**

I watched as Jemma, Leah and Rach walked into the barn, I could tell something was up but didn't make a big deal out of it.

The meeting had gone pretty smoothly, Seth was pleased that the elders decided he needed to see Renesmee, but only a few times a week. He would also need someone to go with him, so he wasn't alone. I knew that wasn't necessary but if it made everyone else happy, then I didn't object. It was Leah and Sue who were pretty upset, they would need loads of convincing.

I excused myself from talking with Charlie and Len, when I spotted Jemma placing cups on the tables, I snuck up behind her and couldn't keep the grin off my face. Last night had been amazing, I hadn't been able to stop thinking about it all day.

"Hey…" I whispered in Jemma's ear while I wrapped my hand around her waist pulling her back into me.

"Hey yourself."

Jemma put her hand over mine and turned her face to kiss my cheek. She smelt great like flowers and soap and…PAUL?

"Paul. You smell like Paul! What the hell Jemma? Where is he?"

Jemma turned and looked at me, her mouth formed a thin line and she crossed her arms across her chest.

"What is it with you and Rachel Jake? He was upset so I hugged him! That is it, cant I be his friend when he needs one?"

I sighed and rubbed my hand through my hair, I over reacted maybe just a little, but she was mine. I hated smelling someone else's scent on her and so did the wolf, he wanted to find Paul and kill him.

"I am sorry Jem…"

I reached for Jemma's hand and she moved back a little.

"Aw Jem, I said I was sorry…don't make me kidnap you and MAKE you forgive me."

I tried not to laugh as the sides of her mouth curled up slightly. She dropped her hands to her sides, then stepped forward and pushed me lightly on the shoulder.

"Don't be like that again Jake, I will never cheat on you…I like having guy friends too and Paul is a nice guy…even if you don't think so."

I groaned and nodded, pulling her to me.

"Okay, okay and here I was hoping you would be stubborn, so I could kidnap you."

Jemma giggled and ran her hand up my chest, and looked past me to see what everyone else was doing. The barn was packed and everyone was having a great time, they wouldn't notice if we disappeared for a while. I had noticed briefly before that Bryce and Leah were missing again…

"Maybe you can still kidnap me?" Jemma smiled seductively up at me pulling me from my thoughts, she batted her lashes at me and I couldn't help the butterflies in my stomach. Only she could give them to me.

I grabbed her hand and pulled her to the side entrance of the barn, the rabbit was parked near it.

'_Yes! Back seat make out.'_

Jemma giggled as I practically chucked her in the car and ran around to get into the drivers seat. I drove at a decent pace not wanting to have an accident on the ice-covered road.

I drove down a deserted, dirt road and before I could even turn off the ignition Jemma was on top of me. I moaned as I tried to find the lever to move my seat back. Jemma had claimed my lips and was madly running her hands underneath my jacket and shirt. I finally grabbed the lever and Jemma gave a squeal as the seat burst backwards, it even shocked me. We both began laughing but it didn't take long before I pulled my girl to me again.

I kissed her neck slowly and sucked on her ear lobe, the moan that escaped Jem's lips made my dick twitch. I made my way painfully slow to her mouth and she eagerly met my lips with hers. Jemma tugged at my jacket and I helped her take it off and then Jemma was lifting my shirt off as well.

"Aren't I meant to be taking your clothes off?"

Jemma laughed and sat back, taking me in with her eyes, she bent down and kissed my chest softly before sitting back up and taking off her jacket and lifting her shirt over her head. I gasped at her lacey black bra, I reached for her tits and traced over her nipples with my thumbs. I reached behind her and unhooked her bra and moaned as I took one of her nipples into my mouth. I sucked eagerly, loving the moans that were coming from her. Jemma was struggling to get my pants undone, I released her tit and lifted my head to try and help her, when I heard it.

"Paul, I just need to think about this, I have always liked you, a little, but you never paid any attention to me! And now you want to be with me because of this imprint?"

I lifted my head closer to the window, they were far away, Jemma couldn't hear them arguing. I couldn't make out the chicks voice. I wound down the window to get a better listen.

"What are you doing?" Jemma asked covering herself. I put my finger to my mouth and made a quite shoosh noise.

"Rach please, just give me a shot I wont let you down EVER I promise."

Rach? As in Rachel, my sister? No way? First Jemma, now Rachel does this guy have no sense? I gently pushed Jemma off me, she was getting angry but I couldn't stop myself. I should have though, I shouldn't have got out of that car but I couldn't help myself.

"I will be back in a minute Jemma."

I ignored her shouts from the car as I ran into the woods.

**Jemma's P.O.V:**

"Jacob? What's wrong…Jake?" I yelled into the forest after him.

'_Shit.'_

I quickly threw my bra, shirt and jacket back on. Fuck, I hope it's not a vampire. That's when I heard it…It sounded like a dogfight. I stifled a scream and quickly shut the car door and locked it. I sat there for a few seconds, even with the doors locked, that's no match for a vampire. I wound down the window a little trying to listen to what direction the fighting was coming from, I shivered when a loud yelp filled the night air.

"Jake?" I screamed.

I opened the car door and started running towards the sounds of vicious growling and barking but stopped dead in my tracks when I heard a voice calling me. I turned and gasped in fright, there standing in front of the rabbit was Bella Cullen. She was stunningly beautiful with the headlights of the car shining on her white skin, which blended perfectly with the fallen snow.

"Jemma...Jemma. Jacob never understood why I wanted to be turned, but now he might…I was once naïve like you, thinking I could make a difference. But as a human you just cannot, you are weak and insignificant. You will not ever make him happy, you couldn't possibly when he has to be gentle with you and cannot be his true self."

"True self, ah and what? He can be his true self around you right?"

I was furious, vampire or not she was just a jealous schoolgirl.

"Yes as a matter of a fact he can, if you, I don't know…disappeared well then he probably would come back to me. And besides Jemma you cannot keep his concentration for more than 5 minutes, if you know what I mean.'

'_This bitch!'_

If Bella had of been human, I would have decked her arse by now but my stomach told me that would be an extremely bad idea. The sounds of the wolves fighting had calmed down and suddenly a loud howl filled the night air, I got tingles up and down my spine.

I looked at Bella who crouched down and bared her teeth at me. I did the only thing I could think of. I ran…fast, past Bella down the dirt road. I knew I was no match for Bella's speed but maybe I could give myself enough time to let the wolves get to me.

'_If I live, I will go to church after this.'_

This was just not normal Saturday night activity.

I couldn't see the rabbit behind me anymore and I could not see in front of me, it was pitch black but I kept running. I turned to look behind me and didn't notice I had hit the main road, until I heard a beeping horn and saw the blinding lights. I pulled myself to a stop and scrunched my eyes shut, bracing for the impact.

It didn't come though, I opened my eyes as I heard the car screech around me and skid to a stop.

'_Sam…that's Sam's car.'_

"SAM! Sam, help me…Please help me!"

I ran to the car but in the drivers seat wasn't Sam, it was Emily.

"Oh my god Emily? Are you okay?"

Emily was sitting with one hand on the steering wheel and another on her belly. She was breathing in deeply then she looked at me.

"Jemma are you okay? What are you doing? I could have squashed you!"

I opened the door and looked her over, before looking behind me.

"Em we have to get the fuck out of here, Bella Cullen just tried to attack me. Lets go!"

I started to close the door, when Emily let out a groan.

"Jemma, you have to drive." Emily shrieked.

"Oh my god is it the baby?"

"YES…he is early!" Emily cried out.

I tried not to be hysterical as I ripped Emily's seat belt off and dragged her out of the SUV. I half pulled and carried her to the passenger seat. I helped her in and put the seat belt on.

I ran back to the driver's side and hopped in and did a u turn.

"Where are you going?"

"To Forks Emily, the hospital."

"No…No, we have to find Sam, that's what I was doing, I was looking for Sam." Emily cried begging me to turn around. I was thinking about it, until Emily let out another cry and made a startled noise as she looked down at her lap, it was filled with water.

"Fuck!" we both cried at the same time. I found it amusing Emily swore, she never swore!

I tried to pull my phone out of my jacket pocket and turned the car light on so I could see better, I finally fished it out when I looked at Emily, who made a funny noise. Her hands were partially covered in blood.

"Oh God, Oh God Please, please." Emily sobbed.

I was hysterical on the inside, but I was surprised at how calm my voice was.

"Its okay Emily, its okay. I am ringing the hospital okay, the baby will be fine, he is a fighter like his mum."

"I am not a fighter, he can't be like me." Emily cried.

"Yes you are! Now try to calm down, stress will not be good for the bub right now. Just breath."

I started taking big breaths in and out and motioned for her to follow along with me. I don't know whom it calmed more, her or me. Once Emily had stopped crying so much, I called the hospital. Luckily I had their number in my phone from mum.

After I called the hospital I called Jake and Sam, neither answered so I called Leah who also didn't answer!

'_FUCK! Pick up your phones.'_

I called my mum lastly and told her Emily had gone into labor and was bleeding. I was on my to the hospital and to get one of the boys to find Sam.

I put my foot down and sped the rest of the way to the hospital. I pulled up right at the emergency department on the grass, not really caring if Charlie gave me a ticket. Dr Cullen and 3 nurses were already running to us. Under normal circumstances, I would of told Cullen to get fucked but right now I just wanted to scream at him _'I know you can run faster than that.'_

I was holding Emily's blood soaked hands and hugging her for dear life while they examined her, I whispered promises of a beautiful baby to her hoping to calm her. She had gone deathly pale and weak, I couldn't help the tears that sprung to my eyes as Dr Cullen told Emily she needed to get to theatre straight away for an emergency c-section. He thought her placenta was abrupting and they did not have time to wait for Sam.

"Please come with me Jemma, please."

"Jemma cant Emily, you need to be put to sleep for this. I am sorry." Dr Cullen said as he prepped Emily.

"You will be just fine Emily, don't be scared Dr Cullen will look after you…wont you?"

"Of course."

I sobbed as they starting wheeling Emily off.

"EMILY!"

Sam skidded around the corner and ran to Emily I started crying harder, so pleased he made it to see her. He ran to her and kissed her face over and over telling her it will be okay.

"Sam, Emily and the baby wont make it if we don't go now, please let us go and I will be out soon to talk with you."

Cullen pushed Sam away and they disappeared through the surgery doors. Sam dropped to his knees, he was silent and I ran to him putting my hand on his shoulder. He sniffed and stood up knocking me back a little.

"Emily's blood? What the hell happened Jemma."?

He pushed me against the wall and had his finger in my face.

"Sam, Emily was driving looking for you… and she found me and she started bleeding when her water broke and her placenta had abrupted and she needs a c -section so her and the baby will be okay. I tried my best Sam, I really did, I got her here as fast as I could. Please I am sorry."

It all came out as a jumbled mess. I started sobbing covering my face with my blood stained hands, Sam stood back and punched the wall beside me, I let out a loud sob and took off running. I didn't get far though when I hit a brick wall. I opened my eyes and looked up, it was Jake.

"Jacob… I...I Oh God." I sobbed as he held me up and pulled me to a chair. He kneeled in between my legs holding me as I sobbed. I had never been so frightened in my whole life. I knew Sam wasn't mad at me, hell I would have done the same as him now. It just was not what I needed after tonight. I had not thought anything could frighten me after my run in with Renesmee, but now I knew that there were still far more important things on this Earth, like living and friends.

It was half an hour before Dr Cullen came out of theatre. He went straight to Sam, he spoke to him briefly and Sam covered his face with his hands and Cullen led him into the theatre.

"Oh Jesus, do you think she is okay?" I asked Jacob, standing up. Fresh tears welled in my eyes again. I paced about for 15 minutes and nearly fainted when I saw Sam walking towards me with a little bundle in his arms.

"Jemma and Jake, meet Nathaniel Uley. Nath meet your Uncle Jake and Aunty Jem."

Sam tilted Nathaniel so I could get a better look and my heart swelled, he was beautiful, a little red and puffy but he had this mop of thick, dark hair that was just adorable. Sam passed him to me and I looked at him putting a hand on my chest as if to ask if he was sure, he just nodded and passed him into my arms, ever so carefully.

"He is perfect Sam, congrats. How is Emily?" I asked.

"She is doing okay she just woke up, they are taking her to her room, she wanted me to bring Nath to meet you guys, she cannot have visitors until tomorrow…And even though he is a bit early, Nathaniel is healthy and strong. Jem I am really sorry about before I…"

"Don't you dare apologise Sam, I would have reacted the same."

"I owe you their lives Jemma, she would have been driving around looking for me and it would have been too late. Thank you."

Sam pulled me into a gentle hug, careful not to squash his precious bundle between us. I silently thanked Bella Cullen, if she hadn't of tried to attack me, well then… Emily wouldn't be here.

I kissed Nathaniel on the head before passing him back to Sam, who immediately handed him to Jacob.

"Oh I cant…" Jake gushed but Sam wouldn't hear it.

"He is incredible man, you guys did a good job."

Jacob looked great with a baby, I felt clucky all at once. But I quickly squashed that feeling. I did not want to be a teen mum.

Once Jacob had held the new bub for a few minutes, Sam took him back and hurried off to Emily, so Nathaniel could have his first feed.

I felt honored to be one of the first to meet the precious little man and words could not describe the relief I felt that he and Em were okay.

Jacob held my hand as we walked out of the hospital, I was exhausted and did not feel like talking, I don't think I could of held a decent conversation, even if I had wanted to, my brain was mush.

"Yours or mine Jem?"

"Mine please."

I fell asleep in the rabbit on the way home, I hazily listened as Jake called Jared and told him both mum and baby were well. He also told him I seemed okay too.

'_Was I okay?'_

I didn't even realize we had pulled up until Jacob opened the car door and the freezing air hit me face, I groaned and blinked my eyes open. Jacob reached for my hand and he held me close as we made our way to the house. No one was home yet, it must be a hell of a Christmas party going on at the Clearwater's.

"Can I stay?" Jacob asked shyly.

I was too tired to deny him tonight and to be honest to scared to be alone in this house. I really missed home right about now.

I nodded and dragged myself up the stairs, I walked straight to the main bathroom and stripped off, not bothering to close the door or care if Jacob saw me.

I stood under the steaming hot water with my eyes closed, the feeling of the water running over my face and down my body calmed my mind. I heard the shower door open and Jake stepped in behind me, I could tell from his demeanor that he didn't want to try anything on me.

He grabbed the soap from it's holder and lathered it in his hands and began washing my back carefully, he moved down to my legs and washed my front while he still stood behind me. I watched fascinated as he grabbed my shampoo and began washing my hair, it was not sexual, but I had never felt more exposed to anybody. He was taking care of me, washing the events of today away. I still had not looked at his face, after he conditioned my hair I turned to face him, I watched as he washed himself. I gasped at the fresh cuts and scratches on his chest, some were very deep, I couldn't believe they were not bleeding.

"I am okay Jemma, I will be all healed by tomorrow."

"What happened?" I whispered.

"Don't worry about that Jem, I am sorry I left you in the car, I should never have left you. I am a fucking idiot, an arrogant idiot. Something really fucking bad could have happened to you, nothing will happen to you Jem, I promise."

It sounded to me like Jake was promising himself more than me, I sighed and leaned my forehead on his chest. He placed his hand around my shoulders, we stood like that until the hot water ran out.

We got out of the shower and got changed and ready for bed. Jake was already in sweats when he got to the hospital, he slipped them back on and slid into bed waiting for me as I chucked my pjs on. I laid down beside him snuggling into a spooning position. I closed my eyes and let myself revel in Jakes warmth, we didn't talk anymore, the silence was enough. I closed my eyes and fell asleep eventually, only waking to hear mum and dad laughing drunkenly downstairs when they got home. I smiled some things do stay the same.

Jake's P.O.V:

I lay awake holding Jem until well after her mum and dad got home and Bryce had snuck in. I couldn't sleep, I couldn't believe what an asshole I had been tonight. I should never have gone after Paul, I would like to say it was my inner animal and all that, but really it had been me. I had been so angry that Paul had gone to Jemma and then imprinted on Rachel.

"_Paul!" I ran towards him, he had Rachel's arm in his hand and she was crying._

"_Jacob, stay out of this." Paul yelled at me._

"_Jake, its okay this is between me and Paul." Rach yelled at me._

_I couldn't though, I was so mad that I started running towards Paul, he pushed Rachel out of the way as I phased and landed on top of him, snapping and growling right in his face. He punched me with his bare hand and rolled from underneath me, giving him enough time to phase and come at me._

_He showed me the events of the evening in his head as we fought, it was pretty brutal, dirty fighting but I didn't give a fuck what he showed me, I just kept at him._

_It wasn't until Sam came pounding behind me and grabbed my hind leg between his jaws to pull me away that I saw sense, I howled in pain. Paul took the opportunity to get a few shots in, but Seth, Quil and Embry stepped in and everything started to calm down. _

"_What the fuck Jake, you of all people know what its like! IT. IS. NOT. A. CHOICE!" Sam's voice boomed in my mind._

_It was then I smelt Bella, I howled into the night air and took off back towards Jemma and the Rabbit. When I got there Bella was nowhere to be found and neither was Jemma._

"_Oh God." I cried as I circled the car once and took off in the direction of her scent, Paul was already ahead of me and he veered off into the forest after Bella's scent. I had kept on straight towards the road, I saw the SUV speeding off in the distance, I wasn't a hundred percent sure if it was Emily and I was about to run after it when Paul howled. He had Bella, Jemma was okay._

_When I got to him he was on the treaty line and Edward, Emmett and Rosalie were standing there talking to him. Paul was in human form and naked as the day he had been born. I ran up to Edward and knocked him to the ground, surprisingly no one moved to stop me._

"_Jacob, this is all my fault, I am going to be taking Bella away for a little while so she can recover. She is not herself, you know this. Please let me try and fix her and if she wont comply…we will deal with her. We just ask that Renesmee can stay here with Rosalie and the others, it is not a good time for her to be around Bella."_

_His voice was breaking and I think if he could have cried, he would have. I stepped off him and nodded my head. I didn't want to kill Bella and she had not broken the treaty but she did need to leave Forks NOW. _

"_We will leave right away Jacob, you have my word friend."_

_I didn't give a shit though; I just took off running to find Jemma. _

_I was running along the road searching for the SUV's scent, when Jared's voice appeared in my head._

"_Jacob! Jemma is with Emily, Em has gone into labor and Sam need to haul ass and get to the hospital!"_

_I heard Sam howl into the night air and we ran towards the hospital, Seth was waiting for us on the outskirts of Forks with the Rabbit we quickly changed and I drove like a madman to the hospital. I took in the SUV parked all crazy on the grass and quickly ran to it after I parked my car, the keys were still in the ignition and the doors were open. _

_I flinched; all I could smell was Emily's blood. I silently prayed she and the baby were okay. I parked the SUV in the emergency car park and ran to find Jemma. I heard Sam yelling at her and ran faster, he didn't know what he was saying. Jem ran straight into me as I rounded the corner. I had wanted to carry her away from this, I wanted to take her back to Australia and make her a beautiful, warm, safe life. But it's just not possible, why would she want to be with me._

Seeing Jemma hold Nath and me nursing him for that few minutes must of head an effect on me. Because when I dreamt that night, I dreamt of a little black haired toddler. He came and crawled into bed between me and Jemma and Jem put an arm under him and brought him in for a hug, sleepily kissing his forehead. She whispered that she loved us before she drifted off to sleep. It made my heart melt and the wolf went a little nuts, he wanted me to get Jemma pregnant asap.

I had things to do first though, I needed to be able to support my future family. Tomorrow I am going to see about a job but first I had a few things to fix with Rach and Paul...

**AN- Hope you guys enjoyed... review pretty please, let me know I am on the right track xo**


	18. Chapter 18

**A New World**

**By Girldownunder**

**Chapter 18**

**Jake's P.O.V:**

I had lay awake all the night before tossing and turning, I had not seen Jemma since the morning after Nath was born and I was having withdrawal symptoms.

I had gone to Paul and Rach the morning after, like I had planned and apologized, I don't think either of them expected it, but I know they appreciated the support. Paul was never a guy that you expected to imprint, he didn't think like a normal person, even before we phased, he only ever thinks of food, fucking and fighting. But I have to give him the benefit of the doubt and I know that he will try to make my sister happy, because of the imprint bond.

I had been looking for a job too. I decided I wanted to be a mechanic, I loved fixing cars and bikes, it's my thing… but I still want to finish school as well. I went to the 3 garages in the area and none of them are hiring or taking on apprentices. But old Wayne, that has his garage on the outskirts of La Push, the reason he wasn't hiring was because he wants to sell his garage in a year or two and he didn't want to take on an apprentice, even though he needed one. Maybe I can talk him into it… Even just a couple of days a week because when the Christmas break is over I am going to go and see about night school.

I felt so much happier in myself knowing where I want to go, instead of always wandering around lost, in my own little world.

I shook myself out of my daydream. The other reason I was up all night was because I couldn't decide what to get Jem for Christmas, which was tomorrow. I had asked Rachel, Leah, Kim and Emily and they had all suggested similar things like perfume and jewelry, but I didn't want to give her something brought from a store. I wanted something special.

I let Paul talk me into going shopping in Port Angeles; he brought Rach a necklace with a love heart pendant on it. Dad had given me some money and I did buy Jemma a bracelet, I spotted it and looked at it for ages, it was silver and instead of little links it had tiny little round balls attached to one another and it had a love heart that a bar slid through, so that it couldn't come off. I liked it because it's different, the lady at the store told me it was a toggle bracelet. But it still did not feel right.

I dragged myself out of bed and made my way to the kitchen. I could hear Rach and dad laughing in the lounge room, they were hanging decorations on the tree.

"Jacob, in here…" Dad called, I could tell it was more of a request than a statement.

"Morning." I yawned as I plopped down on the couch.

"Help us you lazy mutt." Rach said as she chucked some tinsel at me.

"Remember this one Jake?"

Dad was holding up an ornament of the nutcracker, I did remember it… Mum and I had brought it together, it was the last Christmas we all spent together.

I smiled and stood up as I gently grabbed it off him, I looked at it carefully before placing it on the tree. I patted dad's shoulder before I sat down again.

I was nodding off to sleep when a loud "Hellllooo" floated through from the kitchen. We all lifted our heads and Rachel started hopping up and down squealing.

"Rebecca!"

Bec appeared and we all bombarded her with hugs and kisses.

"Geez, if I had of known I would get this much love, I would of came home sooner." She laughed as she hugged dad tightly.

Dad was crying wiping his tears before the slipped down his cheeks.

The three of us nudged him and made jokes.

"It's been a long time since all my kids are under the same roof."

Rebecca's fiancé John walked into the lounge dragging a large suitcase behind him and he had a smaller carry on luggage flung across his shoulder.

"John! How are you brother?" I asked walking to him and shaking his hand.

"Yea good hey…can you guess which bag is your sisters?"

We laughed and I easily picked up Bec's luggage and took it to her room, John stared at me in disbelief and followed, chucking his bag on the bed.

"Are you on steroids Jake? Cause man you have grown."

I laughed and patted him on the back.

"Ha your just jealous I am bigger than you now." I joked as I walked back out to my sisters.

We spent the next couple of hours catching up and setting up all the Christmas decorations, it was so nice having all my family in the one room. We made lunch together and sat around the table listening to Bec fill us in on her life in Hawaii. And right on cue Paul walked in.

"Hey everyone."

Rachel stood up and walked to him, wrapping her arms around his neck. Dad and I scowled, even though we had accepted Paul, that didn't mean we had to like him because the kid was eating us out of house and home. He always arrived when there was food on the table and thank the spirits he smelt Bec here and actually put on a shirt before coming over.

After all the hellos were made and another place was made for Paul, we went back to catching up.

"So Jake…I hear you have a girlfriend, when do I meet her?" Bec asked.

"Tomorrow night, if you want to come to Christmas dinner at her parent place."

"Wow we are having family dinners at the parents place already…it must be serious."

Rebecca and John did not know about the pack or vampires, it was hard for Rach to keep it a secret but she was never here anyway, it was best she didn't know the truth about our legends.

"Yeah its serious…" I told her.

"Well we are definitely coming to dinner then, I need to give my sisterly approval on this girl."

"So did you find a present?" Rach asked.

I sighed and rubbed a hand through my hair.

"No…I still have the bracelet but I just wanted something with a bit more meaning."

"She will love the bracelet Jake, don't worry so much." Rach said punching my shoulder.

After we did the dishes Bec and John excused themselves and started getting ready for bed. Paul and Rach were sitting close on the couch watching a movie and my dad looked at them and shook his head.

"Well son I am going to bed."

"I have patrol at midnight…" I said quietly so Bec wouldn't hear.

Dad nodded and motioned for me to follow him, we came to his room and he nodded at the door for me to shut it.

"I have been thinking about your dilemma with the Christmas present and I wanted to give you something, I know your mum would have wanted Jemma to have it."

Dad went to a drawer and pulled out mums jewelry box, he pulled out a small dark blue pouch and handed it to me, I opened it up and tipped out a brooch onto my hand. The only reason I knew what this was is because mum used to wear it when she was going somewhere special. It was made up of intricate little silver swirls, with a large piece of native turquoise in the middle and then another piece of turquoise in a tear drop shape the dangled from the bottom.

"Dad I cannot accept it, the girls will want this."

"I have asked them already, as long as they get the others than this is okay, they agree that it is the perfect Christmas present for your future wife. And when the time is right, you can come to me and ask for these."

Dad pointed to mums engagement ring and wedding ring. I felt my eyes water and rushed to hug my dad.

"Thanks dad, this means a lot."

I couldn't use words and I didn't want to cry like a baby, so I pulled away from dad and patted him on the back and walked out.

I went to my room and lay down on my bed, it squeaked loudly as I did.

'_Time for a new bed.'_

I looked the brooch over in my hands and put it back in the pouch and placed it under my pillow. I would give Jem the bracelet for her birthday. I was excited for tomorrow but I set my alarm and closed my eyes hoping for one or 2 hours sleep before patrol. I dreamt of my mum that night, vivid, clear dreams of her and I playing in the yard, when I was a kid.

I felt panic when I woke up from my sleep, I am so worried that something might happen to Jemma and she will leave me too.

**Jemma's P.O.V:**

I heard the floorboards creak softly. I smiled and opened my eyes a little, peeking around my room. There in my bathroom was my wolf. I sat up and ran my fingers through my hair brushing it back into place. Jake turned on the tap and quickly brushed his teeth. I brought him a toothbrush the other day and put it in my bathroom, he had been pleasantly surprised. Jake had told me how he hated coming here after he had been patrolling, he always felt like he had dog breath.

He turned and looked at me his eyes widened and he smiled.

"Jem! I didn't hear you wake up, you are getting good baby, you are hanging out with me too much."

He bounded to the bed and pushed me back gently as he kissed me, my heart swelled in surprise, Jake was extra passionate this morning. He kissed me with an urgency and lust that I hadn't felt from him before. When he pulled away I turned my face into the crook of his neck and tried to catch my breath.

"Merry Christmas." Jake whispered in my ear, I could feel his smile.

"Merry Christmas to you too. It should be Christmas every day if I get those kind of kisses from you." I joked as I lay back down and propped myself up on my pillows.

Jake hopped in beside me and laid his head on my chest.

"Hey you're wearing a shirt?" I giggled, he never came off patrol wearing shirts.

"I dropped off my clothes and your present here on the porch last night, I didn't want to lose it."

"My present? Do I get to have this present?"

Jake sat up and reached into the pocket of his grey sweats, he pulled out a dark blue, velvet pouch. He went to hand it to me, but I put my hand up for him to wait as I bounded out of bed to my dresser and pulled open my top draw. I pulled out the little wrapped box and card and practically jumped back onto the bed. I had been so unsure of what to get Jake, I had agonized over it until my dad, of all people came to my rescue he suggested I call in a favour. My cousin makes jewelry for men back in Australia and I paid more for the postage to get it here on time then I did for the actual pendant but it was worth it.

I handed the present to Jake as he handed me the pouch.

"Now before you open it…I know you don't wear jewelry but I really hope you like it and if you don't I can always…"

"Shhhh…" Jake cut me off and then kissed me hard, taking my breath away again.

"I will love it no matter what, because you gave it to me. I just hope you like mine too"

I blushed and nodded looking down at the pouch in my hands, Jake had already started tearing into his package like an excited little kid. I loosened the strings on the pouch and peeked inside. I gasped when I saw the glistening silver. I tipped the brooch out onto my outstretched palm and gently traced the pattern of the silver with my finger.

"Its beautiful Jake…I love it."

Jake had stopped opening his present to look at me, his eyes were on the brooch.

"It was my mums, I wanted you to have something special and I couldn't decide so dad helped me out, I don't know, I felt proud that he trusted me enough to give you such a special thing, he knows how important you are to me. It was my mums favourite…I know brooches probably aren't really, you know cool these days, so you don't have to wear it…"

Tears threatened to spill from my eyes as I got up on my knees and wrapped my arms around Jake, kissing his cheeks. We hadn't said I love you to each other yet and in that moment I really wanted to tell him that I did.

"Jacob, I will treasure it forever and always, I love it. I promise…"

Jakes eyes lit up and he gave me that brilliant smile, I instantly felt warmer.

"Okay my turn…"

I sat back down and Jake went back to his present. He opened the little box, he was silent as he looked at it. My stomach dropped and I quickly went onto explain.

"It's a necklace and the pendant is the symbol for Aether the God of air and light. I…I chose it because Jacob when you're not near me I feel cold and dark almost, but as soon as you enter a room, you light it up and I mean that…"

Jacob cut me off and brushed his hand along my jaw I brought my hand up to pull his hand to my mouth, I placed a kiss on his knuckles and smiled.

He gently pulled the pendant from its box, I asked my cousin not to put it on a chain so he made a black leather chord for it.

"I love it Jem, I have never owned anything like this…"

Jake touched the pendant before slipping the chord over his head.

"How does it look?"

I smirked and got up on my knees again, I suddenly felt the urge to make love to him…it hit me like a ton of bricks. If my parents weren't downstairs I would have ripped my clothes off and begged him to take me.

"Hmmm that good hey?" Jake laughed huskily as he pulled me onto his lap.

I grabbed his shirt and was about to pull it up when he stopped me.

"Your parents are up…"

He started to lift me off him.

"No…stay?"

"I want to baby but I better be going…Bec got here yesterday, so all the family is home… I will be back tonight though okay and I am sleeping here with you…Even if your dad tries to shoot me."

I pouted and kissed him softly.

"Okay…I am holding you to that though Mr. Black!"

Jake laughed and quickly made his way to the window, he smiled at me before jumping out of it. I sighed and lay back down on the bed.

"Aghhh."

'_I am turning into a nympho.'_

I got up about an hour later and went downstairs; Bryce was not far behind me. We sat around the tree with mum and dad and opened our presents, just as we always did and mum made us a big breakfast.

About mid morning we went outside and Bryce and I made a snowman and snow angels and we laughed as mum took pictures of us being crazy for my grandparents. It was actually really nice to have a Christmas in the snow for once, I thought I would miss the warmth and getting to lounge around in the pool all day, but it wasn't so bad.

We had a simple lunch, I know Bryce and I were saving space in our bellies for dinner tonight. Mum and dad would be in the kitchen all afternoon preparing for it. We were doing roast pork and a baked ham and the sides and Charlie and Sue were bringing the turkey and Rach was bringing desserts. There were going to be a fair few people here and Bryce and I were in charge of setting up the dining room, which thankfully was big enough to house us all.

I knew that today Jake was pretty busy, he would have had breakfast at his house then lunch at Sam and Emily's. He told me that the last few years the pack had only spent Christmas with each other and some of the boys had been on patrol still. But this year Jake gave everyone the day off and encouraged them all to spend some time with their own families. I had called and texted him a few times today but he had not got back to me. For some reason I felt worried for him a few times today.

I looked at the dining room quite pleased with our efforts Bryce and I decided to watch a movie and relax until tonight. I laughed when Bryce appeared with a tray of cheese and biscuits for us to snack on and two glasses of rum and coke.

'_How classy.'_

"Rum and Coke? Eww B you know I hate rum and you are meant to have wine or champagne with cheese." I said sniffing the alcohol.

"Well we are not home Jem, so we need to at least have an Aussie drink okay!"

I just shook my head as I pressed play on the remote, I couldn't help but place my hand on my chest as I felt a pain near my heart, I had gotten the feeling a few times during the day…I asked mum about it and she had said it was heart burn. Weird…

**Jacobs P.O.V:**

I stared at my ceiling holding myself together, trying not to phase. I took deep breaths in…then out…in…then out…

My heart hurt, I was angry and sad at my dad and I never thought that would be possible. I couldn't help but to keep running over what happened in my head over and over again.

"_Merry Christmas!" I shouted as I walked into the house to find Rach, Bec, John and dad sitting around the kitchen table._

"_Where were you? We have been waiting for you to open presents!" Bec said trying to act cranky. _

_I walked up to her and gave her a sloppy kiss on the cheek and then Rach one. They giggled and pushed me away wiping their cheeks._

"_You are in a good mood today." Rach said accusingly._

"_Sure, sure all my family is under one roof, Jemma liked her present…Life is good." _

_I sat down and Rach spotted my pendant, the girls fussed over it and John just teased me saying I was a girl for having a necklace. But I liked it, I liked Jemma had picked it out for me._

_Dad was pretty quite through all this and I looked at him trying to figure out what was wrong. He glanced at the clock above the stove and cleared his throat, waiting for our attention._

"_I have something to tell you all and I hope to the spirits you will forgive me."_

"_God dad what is it?" Bec exclaimed._

"_Are you okay?" Rach asked._

"_I don't know how to say this so I am just going to get to it… I cheated on your mother a long time ago with a woman from the Makah Tribe."_

_Dad didn't need to go on for me; as soon as he said cheated I knew what he was going to say…I started vibrating. I tried to hold it together by holding onto the table. The girls had gasped but stayed silent and John was suddenly very interested in the floor._

"_I told your mother straight away and she forgave me, Sarah was pregnant with Jake and we were happy. It was unforgivable of me but your mother managed to love me still."_

_Dad didn't look at us the whole time he spoke._

"_Dad if mum forgave you then we do too…" Bec started and Rach nodded her head in agreement._

"_There's more…the woman, she decided to move here and none of could figure out why she would do that. She went on to have a son and I always wondered if he might have been mine and it wasn't until a few years ago I found out he was. I hadn't planned on saying anything, but the boy wanted to know who his father is and he deserves that much. Last week I asked him over and told him. I have invited him here this morning to spend Christmas with us."_

_Bec and Rach stayed fairly calm but I stood up knocking my chair back onto the floor and pointed at my father._

"_You are weak! All his life he wondered who his dad was, do you know what a screw up she is? Do you know what he went through? You never once stood up and helped him!"_

"_Embry? Its Embry isn't it dad?" Rachel said, she was crying now._

"_What? All these years we treated him like Jakes annoying little friend when really, he was our brother?" Bec said throwing her fist onto the table._

"_I hope you will all forgive me and I hope he can forgive me too…" Dad wheeled himself away, he was crying, but I didn't care enough to go after him._

_Embry showed up not long after and we were all still reeling, Rebecca and Rachel were actually really great, even though they were sobbing they hugged him and told him it would be okay._

_When Embry met my eyes, I saw the pain there, but I was too angry he didn't tell me last week. I nodded for him to follow me outside to the garage._

"_Why didn't you tell me?" I demanded._

"_It wasn't my place to tell you and I knew how pissed you would be Jake, you idolize your dad and I did too. I always looked at him with you and wished he was my dad and I wished your mum were my mum. I never expected that he would really be my dad. I thought it was Sam's dad, my mum always flirted with him."_

_I sighed and sat down on the old couch._

"_I am so fucking angry at him." I yelled wanting to destroy something._

"_Me too." Embry sighed sitting down._

"_Well Emb I guess we are brothers for real now…I always thought of you as a brother anyways but I am just mad that dad didn't step up and find out sooner."_

_Embry just nodded._

"_Don't tell the pack yet Jake?"_

"_Yeah not today, we should try and have some kind of a decent day."_

"_Quil will be pissed." Embry laughed._

"_Yeah I know..."_

_I sighed as we stood to walk back into the house, I couldn't help but wish Jemma was with me, I put my hand over my chest it hurt, I ached for her._

I sat up, sick of thinking about it. I threw on a pair of good jeans and a long sleeved black shirt and sat back down on my bed to put on my boots. I had gone to lunch at Emily and Sam's but it had been a blur…I hadn't even eaten much.

I told the girls and John I was going to Jemma's early and got in the rabbit and practically flew over there.

I pulled up and immediately noticed Leah and Bryce sitting on the porch steps. I smiled, they had a funny relationship, no one could work it out and as hard as I tried, Leah had gotten very good at blocking her thoughts.

"Merry Christmas." I said as I walked up to them.

"You too man." Bryce said smiling at me. Leah was quite as she studied me with her big brown eyes, I knew she wanted to ask me what was up.

"Jem inside?"

"Yeah she is helping mum."

As soon as I stepped inside, Jemma's scent hit me, I instantly felt better. I smirked as I watched her and Naomi dancing stupidly around the kitchen. Len was chuckling sitting at the table drinking a can of beer while he sharpened his carving knife.

"Merry Christmas." I said and they all stopped and looked at me.

"Merry Christmas Jacob." Naomi smiled as she gave me a hug.

Jemma walked up to me and gave me a kiss on the cheek, I was surprised how hard it was for me to not break down then and there.

I sat down across from Len and he pushed an unopened beer at me and went back to sharpening. I smiled to myself, Len was a pretty quite man and I was glad I was on his good side because I think he is more dangerous then he lets on. I opened the beer and took a big sip. I looked over at Jemma who was bending over putting some bread rolls in the oven. She stood and gave me this look, I knew she knew how I was feeling.

"Well if you guys don't need us…we are going upstairs for a bit."

She didn't give them time to answer, because she grabbed my hand and dragged me towards the stairs.

As soon as she shut the door to her room she wrapped herself around me, holding me tight and I held onto her as hard as I could without hurting her.

"What's happened Jake? My chest has hurt on and off all day and I have been worried for you? I called and texted you and you didn't call me back?"

I lowered my mouth to near her ear.

"I wont say while Leah is near, tonight okay?"

I could tell she wasn't happy but she seemed to forget her annoyance when I lifted her off the ground and kissed her hard and long, trying to take my mind off today. We didn't let ourselves get too carried away, even though it was really hard.

I groaned and tried to ignore the hard on I had when Jem emerged from the bathroom in her red dress that clung to her tits and the material floated around her knees. She had on make up and her lips were red. I wanted her to wrap those red lips around my hard cock, but I pushed those thoughts away and tried to be civil.

I nearly lost control of my emotions when I stopped perving on her and noticed she had on my mother's brooch. My heart swelled.

'_This girl knows exactly the right things to do to make everything okay.'_

"What do you think? Leah and I went shopping…"

"You look good enough to eat." I growled pulling her into my lap and I lightly touched the brooch and kissed her hungrily.

Jem giggled and swatted at me as she stood up and slipped on some silver ballet flats. I felt kind of gay that I was starting to know the actual names of things she wore.

Her hair was in curls and it bounced down her back as we made our way down the stairs. I knew Charlie was here, I heard him arrive with Seth and Sue a few minutes before.

The house smelt mouthwatering good, I was starving and Naomi kept slapping my hand away when I tried to steal something from the kitchen. She kind of reminded me of my mum and I was happy that my imprints mum was a good woman.

I was surprised when Emily, Sam and Nathaniel showed up, I didn't realize Jemma had invited them. But I shouldn't have been, her and Emily were bonded now after Nath's big arrival into the world. The women all went gaga over him and Jemma had so many presents for him. I smiled and the wolf couldn't help but remind me to impregnate her.

Rachel, Paul, Rebecca, John and Dad arrived not long after Sam and Emily and I was relieved there was no awkwardness, luckily we are a tough family, I knew we would move on from dads big shock pretty quickly.

We were all about to sit down to eat when there was a knock on the door.

"I hope you guys don't mind but I invited Embry, his family wasn't doing anything tonight." Jemma said rushing to the door.

Dad and I looked at each other but didn't say anything. I watched as Jem opened the door and pulled Embry in for a big hug, Jemma didn't know it, but I think she had officially taken over Emily's role as pack mother.

I looked around at the assortment of people in Jem's house. Everyone was smiling and happy. It was a different type of gathering than what the boys and me were used to, I looked at each of them. We were dressed nicely for once, not that this was a formal dinner, but it was nice to do something different for a change.

Leah surprised all of us though, she was in a white dress that showed off her curves and she wore similar shoes to Jem. Jemma had put a little make up on her and Bryce couldn't keep his eyes or hands off her. Naomi kept giving him funny looks, which made me laugh. I knew she was concerned about the age difference, from what Jemma told me. Sue was quite pleased though that her daughter was finally not depressed anymore.

After dinner we all sat around laughing and having a few drinks. I saw Jemma go up to Sam and ask how he was coping. The pack all looked at them waiting for the answer.

"I am holding up Jem, I am not sleeping well but that could be cause my little man is more of a night owl."

Jemma laughed and cooed at Nath. Sam had been true to his word, he had stopped phasing the night Nath was born. It was getting harder as the days went on, we hoped that soon it would ease off for him but having Nathaniel made it worthwhile.

Not long after that everyone started to go home, I told dad I was staying here the night and kissed Bec and Rach good night. Embry left with them and Seth disappeared, I knew he was sneaking off to see Renesmee without his mum and Leah knowing.

Jemma and I said good night to everyone and went upstairs. I had been surprised when Len and Naomi said I could stay over, they really did think of Jemma as an adult and trusted her enough to let her make her own decisions.

Jemma pulled me into the bathroom and shut the door locking it behind us. She bent over and ran the bath, I loved how I didn't have to say a lot to Jemma for her to understand what I needed from her.

Jemma's naked back was against my chest and we just sat there in the water. I knew Jem was waiting for me to tell her about today and when I was ready I let it all out.

By the time I finished telling her, we had gotten out of the bath and were in bed. Jemma was crying silent tears.

"We are all okay Jem, you don't need to cry." I said wiping away her tears with my thumb.

"You know Jacob, I can feel your pain like its my own. You can't lie to me. Its okay to be vulnerable with me, you are not my Alpha."

"I don't want to be your Alpha." I said smiling, "I want to be your best friend, lover, boyfriend, husband anything but your Alpha."

"Good, because I want you to be those things for me too."

We didn't fool around like we usually did, I fell asleep before Jemma for the first time, that night I needed her to protect me…not the other way around.

**AN- This was an extremely difficult chapter for me...ha I actually hated it by the time I finished it. So its a bit rough around the edges and I apologise for any mistakes. I struggled with the xmas present choices and how everyone would react to Embry. What do you guys think? Should they all forgive Billy easily? Some feedback would make my year at the moment...Pretty please... I would love to get to 20 reviews at least ;-)**


	19. Chapter 19

**A New World**

**By Girldownunder**

**Chapter 19**

**AN- I am going to be doing a bit of time skipping in the next 2 chaps just to keep things moving along. Now I have done a fair bit of research into Jakes actual birth date and found a few different dates but I found a quote from SM and she said it was Jan 14****th**** and in MY A/U Jake is turning 19 and Leah is 23. **

**There will be lots of lemony goodness so just a reminder if you aren't 18 STOP reading and of course I don't make any kind of money from this or own SM's Twilight Saga…so on with Chapter 19…ENJOY xo**

**Jemma's P.O.V:**

"Jemma, you do realize where Jake is taking you, you don't need all this…shit?" Leah sighed as she lay on my bed, helping herself to my toiletry bag. I laughed as she crinkled her nose up at my cleanser and moisturizer.

"We can't all have amazing skin like you Leah."

I grabbed the small bag off her and chucked it into my suitcase. I had to put my knee on top of it to zip it up. Leah just laughed at me.

"You could help me you know? And I don't know where Jake is taking me, so I have to be prepared."

Leah sighed and shuffled down the bed a bit and effortlessly closed the bag. I huffed at her and pulled it off the bed. It would be 3 weeks since Christmas on Sunday, Leah and I have spent a lot of time together lately.

I smiled, as I thought of our drunken escapades on New Years Eve, Jake was actually disgusted with us and wouldn't talk to me New Years day. Apparently, it's okay for him and the pack to be naked half the time but as soon as Leah, me and the girls get naked, its like we are the worst imprints and imprintee in the world. It was worth it though, to see their faces as we did a nudey run through the forest, like wild, native women.

It hadn't taken much for me to get Jake to forgive me and my cheeks grew warm as I thought about our make up making out.

"Eww, please don't think about sexual activity with me in the room!" Leah groaned covering her nose.

I chucked a pillow at her and let out a horrified groan. Leah just laughed, catching it easily. Leah and Bryce still hadn't decided what they were to each other, but everyone couldn't deny the change in Leah, she was like a new person.

Tomorrow was Saturday the 14th, Jakes birthday. I was surprised when he insisted that he didn't want to have a party, he still wanted to go away with me. I still cannot believe that Jacob Black wants to be with me, every day.

We were going for 3 nights to a secret spot of the packs…my heart skipped a beat when I thought about it. No interruptions, no phones, just Jake and me.

"So are you going to pop his cherry?"

"Leah, you are fucked! You cannot pop a guys cherry…I may corrupt him though." I winked at Leah.

"There may be hope for you yet Rhodes." Leah said standing up, I was surprised when she pulled me in for a half hug.

"Have fun, tell Jake to howl if he needs anything."

"Will do!" I called after as she disappeared out of my room. I knew Jake must be here. So I quickly chucked on my Eskimo jacked and waltzed out my room, my suitcase wheeling behind me.

By the time I reached the bottom of the stairs Jake was at the door looking at the esky and the other small bag of goodies I had packed. He turned and looked at me, shaking his head.

"Jesus Jem! You cannot take all of this." He said motioning his hand over the bags.

"Yes we are Jacob, The esky has the food, the little bag has important things in it and this is my clothes and toiletries. Why, what have you brought?"

"What I am wearing and 3 changes of clothes woman! I told you to pack light."

My dad came into the entryway, laughing.

"Jacob, I know you thought you were onto a winner with miss Jemma but, you had yet to find out about her OCD. She has to pack everything but the kitchen sink, when she goes away for more than a night. She is all yours now mate."

I scowled at dad and Jake who were both laughing.

"Fine I will re pack…"

"NO, it took you long enough the first time, lets put this in the car and hit the road woman."

An hour of arguing later and we had left my house, I kind of like arguing with Jake. I think our honeymoon period of not wanting to hurt each other's feelings…was over, and lately we were either making out or fighting. We were both stubborn and neither of us liked to back down, but making up with Jake was like nothing else in this world and we weren't even having sex yet!

We only made it 15 minutes down the road when Jake pulled over and walked around to my side of the car. He opened the door and looked at me for a second. I had my arms crossing my chest and a scowl was set on my face. Jacob unbuckled my seat belt and dragged me out of the car, into the green forest. I gasped in shock, maybe I had gone too far this time. Finally he stopped walking and pushed me up against a tree, his huge hand was splayed across my chest holding me in place.

"You are a pain in my ass…Do you know that?" He growled at me, his chest was rising up and down fast and his eyes were dark.

He unzipped my jacket with his free hand and roughly grabbed my boobs, making me moan in anticipation and maybe even a little fright. I hadn't seen him like this before. I was wearing a long sleeved white thin jumper under my jacket with only a bra underneath and a pair of grey tracksuit pants that hung low on my hips. The hems of them were tucked into my favourite black ugs, which went up to mid calf.

Jake slid his fingers under the elastic of my sweats and pulled them down with hardly any effort. A shocked cry escaped my throat as he bunched my pink panties at the side near my hip, in one small movement he ripped them from me.

"Jake! I liked those, you…"

He cut me off be placing a finger against my lips and I shivered as the cold wind blew around Jakes large frame and hit me.

Jake dropped to his knees and growled as he positioned his nose near my vagina and took a deep breath in through his nose. It used to freak me out when he first did that but the girls explained it's a wolf thing, it gets them off.

"Spread." Jake commanded in his Alpha voice.

I did as he said and had hardly planted my feet on the ground when he buried his face between my legs and began lapping at my wet folds, after a few minutes he started fucking me with his fingers.

I couldn't help but cry out, my voice echoing through out the forest.

I was so lost in the pleasure, nothing existed except Jake and me.

I almost cried in pain when Jake stopped right as I was at the edge of my pleasure, my orgasm was brimming, ready to spill.

Jake stood up and looked at me with a satisfied smirk on his face as he sucked on his fingers.

"That will teach you." He eventually said.

I stared at him speechless.

"You fucking asshole!"

I hit him as hard as I could in the chest and he just laughed at me and pulled my pants up and zipped up my jacket.

"Don't worry, I wont let you stay like this for long."

"Fuck you! Take me home, right this instant."

Jake just laughed and grabbed my hand, pulling me towards the car. I was fuming. I could see red. I wanted to pummel him for being such a shit. I would show him, we would see who would be laughing.

I stayed silent for the rest of the trip, I knew my silence was hurting him more than words or punches ever could and I smirked to myself as I looked out the window. Jake had been shifting around uncomfortably for the last half hour and trying to apologise.

"I am sorry for the hundredth time Jem…I don't know what came over me okay, I let the wolf take over!"

I put on a whiny voice, "it was the wolf, he made me do it…"

I would only pretend to stay mad at him until we got there, I had stopped being mad about 20 minutes after it, but then that just left me plain horny.

We had turned down a dirt road a little while ago and it had started to get pretty rough now. I hoped we got there soon, I was starting to feel nauseous as the car bounced up and down.

Jake pulled to a stop off to the side of the road and I looked around in horror. We were in the middle of nowhere.

"We have to walk the last bit." Jake said quietly before getting out, into the cold afternoon air.

'_WHAT?'_

I shoved the door open and got out, before I could say anything Jake stopped me.

"Its not far, I promise."

I just nodded as Jake grabbed the esky and the smaller bag, he had put his few things in the bag. I swooned a little when he easily lifted both and started walking, motioning for me to follow. I grabbed the handle on my suitcase and began trudging behind him.

I was just about to have a real princess moment when my suitcase twisted and fell for the 5th time but I stopped, hiding in some trees ahead was a small cabin. And I could smell the ocean not far off.

I followed Jake and waited as he unlocked the back door to the cabin, I stepped inside and took it all in. It smelled dusty, no one had been here in ages and there were cobwebs hanging everywhere but I had this strange feeling of home wash over me. It only seemed to have one room but the rest was all open with a kitchen, a dining table and a double bed. I walked towards the only room and was secretly surprised it was a bathroom, it had a bath and a toilet, which frankly I was scared to look inside of.

"It's not much but I will sweep it out and get the fire started…will it be okay?" Jake was shuffling his feet around on the dusty floorboards. I had punished him enough.

"Its perfect, I love it." I said tilting my head to try and catch his eyes.

"Good." Jake simply said as he grabbed my suitcase from me and he set it down next to the double bed.

"Come out here…" Jake said motioning for me to follow him to the front door, he opened it and we stepped out onto a rickety old porch, it had the most perfectly, amazing view of a small beach. I smiled like I had just won lotto.

"Far out Jake, its beautiful. How do you not come here all the time?"

Jake shrugged and sat down on the step.

"Don't have the time…It was my mums, she left it to me and the girls. The pack comes by here to check on it all the time. We always wanted to come here for a week in summer and swim and have cook outs. But something always gets in the way."

I nodded and sat beside him, cuddling in as close as I could get and I sighed when Jake finally put his arm around me.

"I am sorry Jem, I don't know what has come over me the past few weeks, I either want to kiss you or fight you. You have been driving me nuts. My wolf is going crazy, I feel tense all the time."

I looked at his worn out face. Jake looked older today. I didn't want to fight with him anymore.

"I can fix that."

"Fix what?"

I just raised my eyebrows and winked at him as I stood and put my hand out for him to follow me.

"Lets start getting set up, so I can cook you a yummy dinner."

That was all Jake needed, he was always hungry.

Two hours later Jake sat at the kitchen table, waiting patiently for me to finish plating up dinner. We had been busy little bunnies this afternoon. Jake had started a fire and started cleaning while I packed all the food away. I knew where we were going had no electricity, so I only brought meat for today and tomorrow, hoping the ice kept it cold enough.

I started a casserole for dinner and Jake joked that I had pretty much brought the whole kitchen with me. Once dinner was bubbling away on the wood stove, Jake and I dragged the mattress outside and Jake attempted to bang away at it with the broom, to get rid of some of the dust.

It felt strangely intimate as he helped me make the bed and while I swept the porch, Jake cleaned the toilet, which definitely had been gross. I had only brought washing up detergent, so hopefully that cleaned it enough. I made a mental list of what to bring next time we came here.

I placed Jakes plate in front of him and placed a few slices of bread on another plate down as well. Jake smiled at me happily but we didn't talk much as we ate.

I was too busy thinking.

'_Should we have sex tonight? Or wait till his birthday?'_

The question had been on my mind for days now and I was feeling more and more anxious about it.

'_Did Jake even want to do it this weekend?'_

We hadn't spoke about it, I just assumed he did because Leah said he had been thinking about it. After we washed up from dinner I went to have a bath. I had picked out some sexy underwear and my silk nighty. I did take forever in the bathroom and I was nervous as all hell.

But I shouldn't have been. I walked out of the bathroom and my eyes landed on Jakes naked body, lying on top of the bed. He was snoring softly. I let out a small sigh as I walked over to him. He looked so peaceful and beautiful. He hadn't slept naked with me before and I got a small thrill from the idea that no one would walk in on us, even if we were really just sleeping. I walked over to my open suitcase and slipped off my nightie and my knickers. If he was naked, I wanted to be too.

I slid in under the covers beside him and lay down surprised at how tired I was. Before I could go to sleep, I had the strangest urge to smell Jake and so I did.

'_Fuck you smell great Jacob Black.' _

I drifted off into a comfortable sleep and dreamt of only Jacob.

**Jacob's P.O.V:**

I woke on my birthday morning to find Jemma naked beside me, I instantly got a raging hard on. The past two weeks have been intense to say the least. I have either wanted to fuck her or fight her and seeming we haven't started fucking, it always ends up with a fight. Don't get me wrong, the amount of hand and head jobs I have been getting is every mans wet dream. But the wolf is not content and he is making my life hell.

Not to mention the tension at home about Embry. Rebecca and John went home, but Rach is making dads life hell. Its as if her and Bec had a secret agreement that Rach would have enough fury for the both of them. Paul had nothing on Rach at the moment.

Embry surprisingly, is at peace with everything. He got over being mad and is just happy he knows where he came from. The council wanted to get involved and was mad at dad for not telling them. They were worried Embry might challenge me, for the Alpha spot. I knew though that Emb was happy being an omega but secretly I would welcome it if he challenged me, I might even give it to him.

I watched my hand lazily stoke Jemma's bare back and my thoughts went back to my hard on.

"Happy birthday baby." Jem mumbled as her eyes blinked open.

"Hmm thank you…"

She kissed my chest and swirled her fingers in a circle, where they had rested near my clavicle.

"So…I cannot believe we are both naked and nothing happened." I teased.

"Well, I very well couldn't let you be the only naked person in the room, could I?"

I laughed but I knew an apology was in order for yesterday.

"I am sorry Jem, I don't know what I was thinking yesterday in the woods."

"Its okay lets not talk about, it's all over now."

My gut grumbled before I could protest and Jemma patted my hard abs.

"Lets feed you birthday boy."

She made me stay in bed while she cooked for me, in nothing but my shirt and I loved how her bare ass peeked out from under the shirt, I couldn't take my eyes off her.

"Breakfast is served."

I bounded over to the table and slapped Jem on the arse as she walked back to the sink.

I spent the rest of the morning doing odd bits and pieces around the cabin, and try as Jemma would, I wouldn't sit down.

"Its something I feel like I need to do Jem, I cant describe it and besides you know I cant sit for long."

This place was giving me weird vibes from the moment I got here. Jemma made herself busy too cleaning the kitchen. Without realizing it, we were making the cabin a home…our home.

Jem made BLT sandwiches for lunch and I had four of them to her one and a half.

I begged Jem to cook roast lamb for my birthday dinner and I knew she was nervous as to how this was going to go down in the wood fire oven. While it cooked we took a break and sat at the table playing Uno. The only card game Jem knew. I had laughed when she told me that.

I looked at Jem and realized suddenly we hadn't kissed or touched each other intimately all day, that made me feel a little uneasy. I knew the pack suspected this weekend we would have sex, but I didn't know if that what Jem wanted.

'_Is that why she wont touch me?'_

I pushed it from my mind and excitedly told Jem about my fishing plans for us tomorrow. I know Jemma doesn't like fishing but hopefully I can get her to enjoy it.

Jemma walked to her bag and pulled out a wrapped present. I shook me head and went to talk.

"No…ah ah… not a word Jacob, I know you said no presents BUT I couldn't get you nothing so I got you a IPod."

"Jemma!"

"What? You don't have one…you like music, but you never listen to it! So here you go…"

Jem handed me the package and I opened. I couldn't help smiling, I always wanted one of these. It was a little one, which was good I didn't want her to spend money on me.

"It's a 16GB Nano, its touch screen and that bit on the back can clip to your shirt or shorts. I hope you don't mind but I put songs on it already, I know you don't have a computer…but if you let me know what songs you want I will get them for you…"

I stood up and pulled Jemma's face to me, and kissed her softly.

"I love it. Thank you Jem, you are too good to me."

Jemma blushed and kissed my cheek before leaving me with my new toy while she checked on dinner.

"Its cooked pretty fast it will probably be ready in half an hour. I will start getting everything organized and take a quick shower."

"I will help." I offered.

"NO! You lay down and relax, it's your birthday!"

I didn't argue with her, I just jumped on the bed head first with my iPod.

I was skimming through all the songs and figuring out how to use it when I came across the playlists. I skimmed through and smiled at some of the names. Walking. Running. Gym. Pre Party. Party. Hangovers. Bryce. Old School. JB. Relax…

'_Hang on…JB...'_

I clicked into the JB playlist and tried not to let my smile get too noticeable. The playlist was filled with love songs and sex songs of all genres. A lot of RnB and even though I never liked it, Jemma loved RnB and I loved watching her shake that ass as she danced around her room.

I was so busy listening to songs that I didn't notice Jemma calling me to dinner.

"Do you want to put some music on for dinner? I kind of got you a IPod dock too, for your room…"

"Of course you did."

"What…are you mad?"

"No Jem, I just…I cant buy you expensive things and it upsets me, I should be working a normal job instead of being the tribe protector."

"Hey! Jacob Black, being tribe protector is a very important job, more important than you buying me shit! You are enough for me and once I finish my degree I can get a job and we will make it work!"

I know she was trying to make me feel better but that just made the wolf angry, our Jemma was meant to be at home having our babies. I didn't say that though, she would have stabbed me with the knife she had in her hand.

Instead of arguing I just nodded and walked up to her taking the knife from her hand.

"I will cut the meat."

"Okay…music?"

"Yeah…put on the play list I was listening too."

Jemma looked at the IPod and blushed beetroot red.

"You weren't meant to find that!"

"I like it, its cute…you made me a mix tape."

Jemma laughed and set the IPod up on the dock, she had thought of everything, even the batteries for the dock. No wonder she brought so much crap. A song I didn't know floated through the small speakers.

Dinner was amazing, it was like Christmas dinner with all the trimmings, Jem hadn't held back. I am glad she knows my gut so well.

I couldn't concentrate much on dinner though, we were silent as we ate but all those frigging songs were getting in my head and my thoughts were on Jemma's scent…she was horny too.

After dinner I had a shower and Jemma cleaned up, she wouldn't let me near the sink. I thought about rubbing one out in the shower but I knew Jemma would help me take care of that, if I asked her nicely.

I put on a pair of boxers and stepped out into the cabin and couldn't believe my eyes. There were candles everywhere, a low sexy song filled the air and Jemma stood beside the bed. Her eyes dark with lust, I let my eyes trail down her body. She was wearing a black lace and mesh teddy and she had on those stocking and high, high heels. They made her only a little bit shorter than me.

I had dreams about this, exactly this. I had wanked off to the Victoria Secrets catalogue envisioning Jem wearing one of those.

I was surprised at Jemma though, she was shy or blushing, she just walked towards me and pulled me to the bed and sat me down. I went to pull her onto my lap but she stopped me.

"No touching yet. I am the Alpha for just a little while Jacob."

I nodded and watched as she lifted a black, silk scarf from the bed and swung it in the air like a lasso, she had a rascally look on her face.

'_I am in heaven.'_

She came to stand between my legs and tied it around my eyes.

"Can you see?"

I shook my head no.

"Good." Jem whispered in my ear.

Jemma stepped away from and I whimpered from the lack of touch. She changed the song and walked back to me.

"What's this song called Jem?"

My voice was so husky, I didn't even recognise myself.

"Motivation…Why?"

"I am thinking I will want to relive this moment, quite a bit."

Jemma laughed and then composed herself.

"Shushhh no more talking from you."

I nearly came when I felt Jemma push my knees further apart with her raised knee and start moving in between them. Even though I couldn't see, my other senses still gave me a very good idea about how she was moving and her scent was fucking unreal.

I felt Jemma's ass start grinding on my hard cock and I grabbed her hips. I was turned on even more when she slapped my hand away.

"Ah, ah…No touching yet."

She continued to dance, without hardly touching me, I was getting impatient to touch and taste her but when she whispered " I would never do this for anyone but you Jacob, you make so, so wet." That was it I ripped the blindfold off and flipped her off the floor and onto the bed on her stomach.

Jemma cried out in surprise. I didn't stop though. I pulled at her hips and lifted her off the bed and slapped her round ass and ground myself into it, before I rolled her over and started attacking her lips with mine. I pulled away to get a good look at my woman. Jemma pouted.

"I hadn't even stared yet, I had a plan."

I growled into her throat.

"I don't want to come in my shorts…I want to come in you…well if that's what you want."

Jemma smiled at me but didn't answer she lifted her head and grabbed my bottom lip with her teeth then began sucking on it. That was all I needed. I knelt back on my knees and lifted her leg over my shoulder and slid off her heel and did the same to the other leg. I then ripped the stocking from the clasps and pulled them off slowly kissing her legs as I went.

"Don't you dare rip this teddy Jacob, I will be mad."

I laughed at her.

"No I wont rip it…I like it too much. This is my wet dream Jem, this is what I think about."

"I know…Leah told me, she helped me find this one, she said it was like the one you had thought about."

I should have been embarrassed but I wasn't, Leah was worth her weight in gold.

"I will have to thank her."

I let Jemma take off the teddy and my breath caught in my throat. I had seen Jem naked, but this time I knew I was going to actually be inside her. The thought made a little pre cum bead at the tip of my cock.

Jemma tugged at my boxers and I got off the bed and slid them off. I stroked myself a few times and Jemma's face flushed with pleasure and she let a little moan. She liked watching me wank off, just like I liked watching her touch herself.

Jem surprised the shit out of me when she rolled over and got up on her hands and knees, she looked at me and wriggled her ass.

"Leah said the pack love it doggy style, I figure you might like it like this…"

I was behind her in seconds and I groaned as she grabbed my cock and guided me to her entrance. She took her hand away and steadied herself on the bed, waiting for me.

"Condom?" I asked suddenly moving back a little.

"I am on the pill." Jemma said turning to look me in the eyes. I nodded and took a deep breath, I was nervous as all fuck.

"Jake, I am yours and your mine. You can take me, you don't need to be nervous baby. I will love it, no matter what."

That was all the reassurance I needed, a part of me didn't want it like this, I wanted our first time to be soft and gentle but we were way past that, the wolf howled and was ready to mount his mate. I couldn't have stopped myself even if she begged and that scared the shit out of me. Thankfully she was very willing.

I guided myself to her entrance again and groaned loudly as I entered her, I pushed forward slowly, the feeling was like no other, she was so wet and I could feel the walls of her pussy, tight around my cock. I had one hand on her hip and the other squeezing her ass cheek. She seemed to like that, she moaned softly.

I stopped pushing forward when I felt resistance, but it only took a fraction of a second for her to get used to my size. I threw my head back and howled once my length was inside her. Jemma tensed up a little when I did it but I couldn't go back now, the wolf was let loose.

I withdraw slowly and pushed myself back in and repeated it, once I knew she was used to me, I started pounding into her.

At first, I thought I had hurt Jemma because she let out a loud cry but I could smell the waves of pleasure rolling off her, so I continued pounding into her.

I could hear my balls slapping against her. I don't know how long I fucked her like that. I had lost control. When Jemma started writhing around, crying out and whimpering in pleasure I pulled her off her hands so her back was flush with my chest. I didn't let up the pace though.

I pulled Jemma's face to my lips and roughly kissed her. She bent her arm around and fisted my hair. I had one hand below her neck holding her to me and my other hand found her clit and I rubbed it fast, how she liked.

When Jem's pussy started convulsing around my dick, I pounded harder into her, erratically. Jemma screamed my name and I do not know what came over me, as she screamed I put my mouth to the back of her shoulder and sunk my teeth in, drawing blood. I licked and sucked at the bite as I continued to fuck her. Jemma didn't seem to notice the pain, because she quickly came again. I couldn't hold on any longer, I felt my balls tighten as they slapped against her and I growled loudly into the night air as I blew inside my woman.

I thrust hard, one more time before collapsing on top of her. Jemma was whimpering and was breathing heavily and so was I. I rolled off her and pulled her to me.

We were silent as we caught our breath.

"I am sorry I bit you Jem, I don't know what I was thinking."

"It's okay, I didn't really feel it at the time…"

We were silent for a time, Jemma's breathing had started to even out and I could tell she was falling asleep. I sat up and pulled the cover up over her, she turned onto her back to look at me. Her lips were a little swollen and her face was still flushed.

"Was it…you know…okay? I mean…it will get better…"

"Jake…right at this minute I am absolutely bloody speechless…"

My heart sank.

"It was the best I have ever had and if you think you can get better than there is no way you will ever be able to get rid of me."

I smiled and kissed her softly and laid back down stroking my hand across her belly.

Jemma went to sleep immediately, she was exhausted and she was even snoring very softly. Me on the other hand, I was wide awake and full of life. I needed to run.

I slipped out of bed and walked out of the cabin. I headed straight to the water and phased on the beach. Once phased I ran in the surf, even though the water would have been freezing, I didn't feel it. I howled at the moon, I am a man now and Jemma is mine in every way. I couldn't stop thinking about biting Jemma, was it something I would do all the time?

'_Jake?'_

'_Jared, everything alright?'_

'_Yeah all good, I am on patrol.'_

'_Okay…'_

'_So you marked Jem hey? Sorry couldn't help but overhear…don't worry you only do it once, we have all done it to our imprints…marks them as ours so everyone knows. Kind of like pissing on them, you know? Though, you got in quick with Jemma, usually its after you have been sleeping together for a while.'_

'_Wooow hold up. You guys did that too? How didn't I know about this?'_

'_I don't think about it around the boys, you wont like to either, its special…'_

'_Thanks Jared, I was freaking out big time.'_

"_No problems…Happy Birthday Boss."_

I phased after that. Not wanting to share any more thoughts with Jared.

I felt calmer, all the tension of the last two weeks was gone. Maybe that's what was wrong with us…sexual tension.

I walked back into the cabin and dried myself off properly, before getting back into bed with my woman. I fell asleep, breathing in Jemma's scent. She smelt different now, like sex and me. That made the wolf and me happy.

I woke up at 4am, Jemma moaned in her sleep. My cock went hard when I realized she was having a sex dream, I could smell her arousal.

'_Should I?'_

I couldn't help myself, I reached over and cupped her breast and sat up a bi_t. _I licked her nipple and then brought it into my mouth. Jemma moaned and when I looked up to her face, her eyes were open and her hand moved to my hair.

"Round 2?" Jemma whispered huskily.

I nodded and moved on top of her, I found her mouth and kissed her with as much passion as I could. I wanted this time to be different, I wanted it slow and sweet, no wolf controlling me.

Jemma's legs wrapped around my waist as I began kissing her neck, she whimpered when I licked the bite mark.

'Mine." I whispered into her ear.

"Yours." She agreed.

I moved a finger down to see if she was wet enough, she definitely was. It made me giddy knowing I did that to her. I entered her slowly and Jemma winced and stiffened a little.

"You okay?" I asked panicked, not wanting to hurt her.

"Sure, sure I am okay, just a little sore. Be gentle baby?"

"I plan to be Jem, I want to make love to you."

Jemma nodded and I claimed her mouth again and began moving slowly, it wasn't long and I could tell Jem didn't hurt anymore. I didn't stop kissing her, the whole time my lips were on some part of her.

I pushed a hand between us and flicked her clit when I got close, I wanted her to come at the same time as me. As her walls started tightening sporadically around my cock, Jemma arched her back off the bed, pushing her tits into my chest.

"I love you Jake." She cried out.

I came in a crashing wave, I would remember that forever, the way she cried out she loved me. Without moving out of her, I rolled us onto our sides and pulled her into my chest. Jemma was crying silently, I could smell her tears.

"It okay baby, I love you too. I am sorry."

I didn't know what to do, had I done something wrong?

"Don't be sorry, I am crying because that was so…I don't know, beautiful. I haven't felt like that Jake. I know you love me. I really felt it just now."

We didn't go fishing the day after or Monday morning, we stayed inside all weekend. We made love more so much I lost count, none of those times as intense as our first time. Sometimes I only lasted 5 minutes, other times I made love to Jemma for hours. In between our sex sessions we played Uno, listened to music, ate and talked. It was by far the best birthday I have ever had.

**AN- I hope you guys liked it. I had someone pm and say they thought Jemma was too mature for her age…well she is but I have portrayed her that way all along. Jemma is an old soul and for good reasons as you will find out soon. **

**I have decided to be a tad childish and hold the next chapter hostage till I reach at least 25 reviews. I have so many visits and people adding this to their alerts and favourites. But I do like to know your thoughts and that I am on the right track still xo**


	20. Chapter 20

**A New World**

**By Girldownunder**

**Chapter 20.**

**Jemma's P.O.V:**

I couldn't sleep. I hadn't slept properly in two days. Jake had been busy with the pack and I missed him so much. My heart was heavy and I felt nervous, a lot. Jacob was not telling me something and I know that I had been feeling all these things because he was too. The pack was being weird. Bryce seemed to be in on it, he was quite pleased that he was now considered, part of the pack. There was always one of the boys here.

Leah had got a job as a receptionist at a construction company in Forks, so I think B liked to have the boys around for company. He still hadn't made a choice about what he wanted to do now that he had finished school and I knew he missed Leah a lot.

Leah had told Jake that she was happy to run patrols still but she wanted to take a step back and try and start a 'normal' life again. I know she was doing it because she hoped she would start a normal menstrual cycle again, it should have freaked me out that she was planning her future babies with my brother, but it didn't.

'_What's normal anymore?"_

I had been busy enrolling into Peninsula College in Port Angeles to start studying Early Childhood Education. In march I would go to Port Angeles for two days a week and I would be able to take of a couple of classes on the net, which was good, I didn't really want to travel so much.

Jake was excited that I did it, I think he had still been expecting me to move back to Australia, but we both know I cannot be apart from Jake for long, these two days had been the longest we have been apart since our first date. Three months…I cannot believe how fast it has gone.

Quil and Embry said that Jake has changed a lot since Christmas, I haven't noticed so much but I know that they don't like it. Jake had been more bossy, easier to get mad and just distant from everyone, including me sometimes. I swear he had gotten taller and a bit more buff…not that I was complaining.

My thoughts wondered back to last month. I thought about the cabin often and I couldn't help but smile and heat immediately settled in my cheeks. It had been the most amazing weekend of my life. The sex…my God the sex, it had been amazing. I hadn't even cared that he had bit me, I didn't show anyone but whenever I thought of it, I filled with pride that I was now Jake's.

'_So much for being a strong, independent female.'_

It had occurred to me the past month that maybe I had given my heart away too easily, I had become a submissive member of Jacobs pack. It felt like that sometimes but always, when we are alone, he is just Jake and I am just Jemma.

I sighed and rolled over onto my stomach I had been trying to dream about Jake, after all, I am meant to be this dream walker, thing. But that wasn't working either.

I switched the light off and laid back down on my back, carefully smoothing the covers over me. I folded my hands together on top of the blankets and moved my head around on the pillows until I was comfortable.

I slowly inhaled and then exhaled in a poor attempt at meditation but surprisingly, my eyes began to droop and before I knew it I was awake again…in my enchanted forest. I pushed the covers back on the exquisite, antique bed and put my two feet on the ground.

" Ring, a ring, a rosie, a pocket full of posies, a tissue, a tissue, we all fall down."

I smiled as the sounds of children laughing echoed around me, I walked along the dirt path towards the sound. Rays of light shone through the trees and I caught my breath when I spotted Alice Cullen with two beautiful dark haired children probably about 4 or 5 years old.

"Jemma! Where have you been? We have been waiting for sooo long!"

I had to concentrate as it sounded like Alice was singing a song, her voice was so sweet and musical. Alice was also glittering in the sunlight, like she had fairy dust sprinkled over her from head to toe.

"I am sorry, I have been…hmm, I don't where I have been."

I walked up to them and slipped my fingers into Alice's outstretched hand.

"That's okay…"

"Lets sing again…"

The two little children said to me and we began to spin, we were laughing and began spinning faster. I looked at the faces of the two children. They were beautiful. The little girl, she was the girl from my meadow, beautiful with dark hair and chocolate brown eyes. The little boy looked very similar, except his nose was slightly different and his hair was shorter.

'_Twins?'_

I realized we were spinning too fast now and I began to feel dizzy.

"I need to stop…" I moaned, my head feeling very light all of a sudden. They laughed at me and suddenly stopped in their places but I kept spinning until I hit the ground with a thud, I cried out in pain as I grazed my elbow.

Alice and the children stopped laughing and sat beside me…waiting for me to speak.

"What's that smell?" I asked suddenly, I sniffed at the air.

It was a sickly, sweet smell. It assaulted my senses and screamed DANGER!

"Vampire." Alice whispered fiercely, pulling me to her. The children disappeared and Alice whispered in my ear.

"Someone is coming."

I turned and saw walking into the forest, a shadowy figure. I gasped as his glowing red eyes met mine.

"Wake up Jemma." Alice yelled at me as she stepped in front of me. I immediately started running back towards my safe, warm bed. I almost cried when it came into sight and I dived head first onto it and scrambled to the pillows throwing the covers over my head.

"Wake up." I screamed at myself.

I pulled my hand back and slapped myself hard across the face.

"Ouch." I cried in pain.

I opened my eyes and blinked a few times.

"Holy fucken hell."

I sat up and looked around my room, I sighed in relief and fell back against the pillows, my hand over my pounding heart.

"Oh Jeez it was a dream, just a dream…"

My forehead wrinkled as I sniffed the air, I could smell a sweet, sickly almost like, bleach smell. It made my stomach turn and I ran for the toilet. The only sounds to be heard was, the symphony of my vomit hitting the porcelain.

Before I could get off the floor, my bedroom door burst open, splinters flying everywhere and Quil and Paul burst through it, growling and shaking.

I rushed out of the ensuite.

"What the fuck boys?"

"Jemma! Your alright…" Quil exclaimed rushing to me and pulling me to his chest.

Paul began pacing around my room sniffing the air and closing the window with a slam.

'_I don't remember leaving that open…'_

"Get dressed, you're coming with us." Paul growled.

"Paul! Do not speak to me with that tone of voice or I will kick your arse myself… go wank off or something."

Quil started laughing.

"Jemma you are a riot. Go wank off or something? Paul, you sounded like Arnold Schwarzenegger 'Come with me if you want to live!'"

I couldn't help but giggle at Quil's horrible impression of Arny but I had to give it to him, Paul did sound like that.

"Now is not the fucking time for your jokes Quil…seriously?" Paul said.

"Jemma really, you need to come spend the day at the Rez…pplleeaasse."

"Fine…out so I can get dressed but this is really unnecessary, I just had a bad dream and a spu. Its not like I am really sick! And I had birthday shit to do today!"

I looked at them both as their eyes trailed down to my body, I was in a long sleeved white nighty, that didn't leave much to the imagination. I blushed and crossed my arms across my chest and gave them the dirtiest look I could muster up.

"Whatever Jemma, we are imprinted men." Paul said, before he stormed off the way he came, Quil following behind. Luckily mum and dad must have left for work because, how the fuck was I going to explain my door.

"You bastards better get my door fixed by the time mum and dad get home." I yelled after them.

"Fuck off." Paul yelled over his shoulder.

"Hurry up" Quil added laughter heavy in his voice.

I loved the pack, don't get me wrong but the way they over exaggerated about everything reminded me of a bunch of girls.

Three hours later I am sitting in Paul's lounge room on the floor… Jake was nowhere to be seen. I had asked, no begged, to be able to go to Jake's but apparently everyone is busy and if I am 'sick', this is the safest place to be.

I glanced behind me, Quil and Paul are still battling it out on the PS3, I found myself laughing at their competiveness. I looked down at the notebook in my lap, mum and dad had given me and Bryce free reign on our birthday party this weekend. But I had hardly anything done and the boys were not exactly party planners. I was disappointed, I had wanted it to be a little special, but it was looking like a barbeque in the back yard. I rubbed my chest a little and pulled at my shirt, my chest was getting tighter.

'_Maybe I am getting sick?'_

"Its cool Jem, I will make a huge bonfire and me and the boys can dance around it naked for you, if you want." Paul offered cheekily, picking up on my mood.

"Ah no thanks Pauly, you've got nothing I want to see."

Paul and I had become good friends, I think Paul liked that it pissed Jake off a little. I couldn't figure Paul out though, one minute he is sweet and caring and the next he is a growling, angry mess. Luckily Rach had him on a short leash, they really were made for each other.

I got up and went into the kitchen and Quil immediately got up and followed me.

"Fucking hell Quil, I am just going to the kitchen, I am starving my guts out!"

Quil laughed.

"Me too, as always."

At that moment the back door opened and my Jake sauntered in looking like sex on legs. My chest eased off a little and I sighed as he walked to me and wrapped his arms tightly around my waist. He breathed me in deeply through his nose and as he let the air out of his mouth, the tension inside me almost disappeared.

"Baby…" he whispered into my hair.

"I missed you Jacob."

"I missed you."

Paul coughed and I looked up as he made an eyebrow gesture to Jake. Quil and Paul filed out of the house.

"I will be back in a minute and then lets see if we can't get your birthday party organized, huh beautiful."

I watched Jake follow the boys out and quickly gathered my notebook and pen off the lounge room floor and chucked them in my satchel bag.

The good thing about being an imprintee is that I never had to worry about Jake not knowing how I felt and vice versa, we understood each other's feelings. But I was beginning to think that was the only thing I understood, because Jake was keeping something from me and I was bloody well, going to find out what that was.

**AN- Sorry this is chapter is mega short. This chap and the next have been kicking my arse, if you couldn't tell. The plan in my head is not being translated onto paper so well. So I decided I just needed to get it out there in fanfic land. If you could click the review button and let me know what you think, I would love you forever.**

**Something big is coming…can you guess?**


End file.
